Complicated Love
by Cattleya Dragneel
Summary: Mencintai bukanlah perkara yang mudah, ada kalanya perasaan sakit hati yang mendalam seperti yang dialami seorang Lucy Heartfilia, Cinta pertama yang menyakitkan dan menyedihkan membuatnya putus asa terhadap dunia. "Kau sangat mesum, ah mungkin kau adalah rajanya mesum, Natsu."- Lucy/ "Pergilah dari hidupku dan jangan pernah kembali lagi Natsu!" - Lucy.
1. Prologue

_**Complicated Love**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Natsu D x Lucy H**_

 _ **Hiro Mashima**_

 **Dont like? Dont scrool down!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Today is windy, because today is the first day of spring. There is someone who tells me that in that season, I will start something very beautiful, the fate I covet, that is happiness._

.

.

.

.

Disuatu taman yang indah, tepatnya halaman disuatu mansion terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Seperti yang terlihat, ia sedang duduk dan mengetikan kata demi kata pada laptop tercintanya itu dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya sembari bersenandung ria. Surai pirang indah itu bergelayut manja karena terpaan angin, lalu ia pun mendongak memandang langit yang cerah serta memandang sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Indah sekali pikirnya.

Hey, perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia, umurku 22 tahun dan aku seorang arsitek muda dan aku sangat senang menulis, ya memang cita citaku adalah menjadi seorang novelis namun itu cita cita sampingan si karena hobi semata.

Aku adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang bernama Michelle Heartfillia, umur kami terpaut 7 tahun dan kalian tahu, aku sangat akrab dengannya karena mama kami telah tiada beberapa tahun lalu karena sakit yang dideritanya, sehingga aku adalah mama kedua bagi adikku. Ayahku seorang pengusaha, ia sangat aku hormati dan aku segani, sungguh aku ingin menjadi seperti ia suatu saat nanti setelah aku bisa memimpin perusahaannya nanti.

Aku ingin membuat papa bangga padaku, dan membuat Michelle bahagia. Namun sepertinya semua yang telah aku rencanakan dengan sempurna itu gagal karena banyaknya banyaknya faktor penyebab terhambatnya rencana hidupku, yaitu seseorang pria yang membuatku gila.

.

.

.

Review Onegaishimasu

 **Hallo kembali dengan saya author sialan yang selalu menghilang dan tidak pernah melanjutkan cerita yang dibuatnya:D gomennasai. Author lagi tertarik dengan pair satu ini, dan gak tahan untuk tidak membuatnya haha. Pokoknya enjoy dan Review sebanyak banyaknya minna**

 **Your Review is my Happiness.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Complicated Love_**

 ** _Chapter 1 : Meeting With an Attractive Girl._**

 ** _Natsu D x Lucy H_**

 ** _Hiro Mashima_**

 **Dont like? Dont scrool down!**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur memusingkan dan tidak beraturan dan sedikit lemon jadi serasa agak asem:D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _-When you needed someone in your life, God will giving you a better someone for your life. She will giving you a very interesting life! Yeah She is an Attractive Girl!-_

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu pagi disebuah mansion lain yang besar nan kokoh, terdengar beberapa percakapan antara seorang pria paruh baya dan pria muda dengan suara maskulinya tengah berbincang dengan topik yang sepertinya penting.

" Natsu, kau kan baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 mu di London, apa kau tetap ingin pergi menjalankan perusahaan yang ada di New York? Padahal kau baru saja datang seminggu yang lalu." Tanya pria paruh baya itu yang menuntut jawaban dari pria muda bernama Natsu.

Pria yang merasa diinterogasi ini pun mendengus pelan. "Iya, aku ingin pergi kesana dan menjalankan perusahaan yang ada dikancah internasional itu. Dan aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku juga di sana. Kau tahu kan ayah, itu adalah keinginanku sejak dulu."

"Ya aku tahu, tapi apa kau tak lelah, kau kan baru saja menyelesaikan S2 mu di London? Dan juga kau masih terlalu muda untuk menjalankan perusahaan di New York itu." Jelas sang ayah, Igneel Dragneel.

"Ya, aku sedikit lelah. Namun aku tidak ingin berlama-lama berada dijepang. Khususnya di Magnolia ini." Ucap Natsu dengan nada rendahnya serta wajahnya yang menuduk memandang lantai putih nan bersih itu.

"Aku tahu itu Natsu. Tapi, jika kau terus saja melarikan diri, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Rasa sakitmu itu akan terganti oleh kebahagiaan. Percayalah padaku, Natsu."

Pria muda bersurai merah jambu itu pun hanya tersenyum getir "Ya aku tahu itu." Natsu pun menghela nafasnya "Tapi aku ingin menjalankan perusahaan kita yang berada di New York ayah, bukan untuk melarikan diri, namun karena itulah cita-citaku sedari dulu." Ucapnya mantap.

Lalu Igneel pun meminta Natsu untuk melakukan misi.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu aku akan menyetujuinya, namun kau harus menjalankan misi. Misi ini yaitu, membantu perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut menjadi stabil lagi dan kalau perlu sampai berjaya kembali dengan waktu 6 bulan. Bagaimana Natsu? Apakah kau bisa menerima tantangan ini? Jika kau berhasil tentunya aku mengizinkanmu mengelola perusahaan diluar negeri itu." Tantangnya kepada putra sulungnya itu.

"Huh, itu masalah yang gampang dan spele. Itu sangat mudah untukku. Dan kau sudah berjanji, jika aku berhasil kau akan mengizinkan ku pergi, itu bahkan bukanlah suatu tantangan." Jawabnya enteng.

"Haha boleh juga nyalimu Natsu, kau tahu kan seperti apa aku? Aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku." Jelasnya kepada Natsu yang memasang wajah biasa saja, bahkan dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi kapan aku berangkat ke Hargeon?"Tanya Natsu to the point.

Igneel pun merenyitkan alisnya "Whoa kau sudah tahu rupanya kau akan kemana. Hebat sekali anakku ini.." puji Igneel.

"Tentu saja, perusahaan besar Heartfilia yang merupakan rekan bisnis serta Jude Heartfilia , temanmu yang mendirikan perusahaan itu." Jelas Natsu yang sembari membaca sebuah koran.

"Ya, dia adalah teman baikku dan rekan bisnis kita yang paling setia pada perusahaan kita begitupun sebaliknya, namun kesehatan Jude membuat perusahaan kacau karena kurangnya pemantauan nilai saham dan sebagainya." Igneel pun menambahkan. "Baiklah Natsu, kau akan berangkat 3 hari lagi kesana." Tambahnya.

"Iya iya..." jawab Natsu bosan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

4 Next Day

-Hargeon-

Seseorang berambut pink memasuki sebuah perusahaan besar, dan langsung disambut oleh karyawan yang lain. Lalu Seseorang itu memperkenalkan diri didepan karyawan-karyawan perusahan tersebut.

"Saya Natsu Dragneel, selama 6 bulan kedepan saya akan menjabat sebagai Direktur diperusahaan ini sebagai Direktur sementara. Maka dari itu Saya harap kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, Dan perkenalkan Sekretaris pribadi saya yang akan mendampingi saya diperusahaan ini, Loke." Tuturnya lancar tanpa gugup sedikitpun serta seseorang yang bernama Loke menunduk sopan dan tersenyum, berbeda dengan Dragneel-sama yang berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu.

Suaranya yang berat dan berkarakter itu langsung merangsang indera pendengaran semua karyawan wanita yang mendengarnya.

Siapa yang tidak akan terpana dan terpesona oleh pria tampan, muda yang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Sungguh sikap coolnya itu sangat memikat para kaum hawa yang tengah memerhatikan pria berabut Pink jabrik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu POV

Huh, perkenalan hari ini cukup melelahkan juga, karena harus berkeliling disebuah perusahaan besar untuk mengenali setiap sudut perusahaan itu. Yaa itulah yang bisa aku lakukan dihari pertamaku menjabat sebagai Direktur Utama. Rasanya aku jadi teringat tentang pertemuan kemarin dengan Presedir perusahaan ini, Jude Heartfilia.

Flashback

Natsu menunggu seseorang disebuah restoran mewah, yang sepertinya hanya bisa didatangi oleh para pejabat saja. Ya dia sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang yaitu Jude.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang menghampirinya yang tengah duduk menunggu.

"Natsu-kun.." Sapanya

"Ah hai Jude-san. Lama tidak bertemu." Natsu pun langsung menjabat tangan Presedir perusahaannya itu.

Mereka pun duduk untuk memulai pembicaraan tentang bisnis dan perusahaannya itu.

"Jadi langsung saja Natsu-kun, kau akan menjadi Direktur diperusahaan Heartfilia, dan kau berkuasa penuh di perusahaan, maka dari itu tolonglah nak Natsu selamatkan perusahaan itu karena aku tak ingin perusahaan yang aku bangun menjadi bangkrut sehingga para karyawanku harus kehilangan pekerjaan mereka." Jude pun menjelaskannya secara langsung jelas dan padat.

"Baik Jude-san, memang itu tugas saya untuk memperbaiki perusahaan itu hingga stabil." Balas Natsu to the point.

Flashback End

.

.

Normal POV

Natsu pun duduk seraya melamun dengan tangan yang menyangga dagunya data meja.

' _Selama 6 bulan aku akan berada disini ya. Huh membosankan sekali. Tolonglah Kami-sama berikanlah aku kesenangan agar aku betah berada di Hargeon ini.'_ Batinnya berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh.

*Tok Tok Tokkkk

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan lamunan pria berambut pink.

"Masuk!" Natsu pun menatap melirik ke arah pintu yang sedang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Ternyata hanya seorang Loke yang masuk keruangannya itu.

Loke pun memberikan beberapa dokumen untuk segera diperiksa dan ditandatangani oleh Natsu.

"Apa hanya ini dokumennya? Bagaimana agenda untuk besok?" tanyanya sedikit ketus.

"Hanya itu saja tuan, untuk agenda besok yaitu pertemuan dengan tim Arsitek perusahaan ini. Dan timnya telah dibentuk." Jelas Loke.

Natsu pun bertanya lagi sembari memeriksa dokumen tersebut. "Tim sudah dibentuk? Berapa orang yang ada didalam tim itu?"

Loke pun menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Direkturnya itu. "Inilah data-datanya dan profile seluruh anggota tim. Dalam satu tim ini ada 6 anggota terbaik di perusahaan ini."

Natsu pun membaca kertas itu dengan teliti. Lalu ia pun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Loke. Kenapa ada wanita di timku ini?" tanya Natsu sedikit kesal.

"Maafkan saya, dia memang wanita namun kemampuannya sangat luar biasa." Jawab Loke seadanya.

"Kau tahu kan Loke, bahwa aku tidak suka wanita dan dia berada dalam timku. Wanita itu hanyalah manusia yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan." Ucapnya kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya besok anda bisa memutuskan setelah menemui tim ini, dan juga jangan mencampurkan masalah pribadi dengan masalah pekerjaan Natsu-sama!" Loke yang merupakan sekretaris pribadi Natsu pun mengucapkan kata kata itu yang membuat Natsu sedikit sebal kepadanya.

"Ahh hai hai Loke-san, kau memang sangat sangat menyebalkan..." ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut yang jarang dilihat orang lain.

Loke yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya pun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Direktur mudanya ini.

Tentunya hanya kepada orang terdekatnya Natsu bisa menunjukan ekspersi seperti itu. Well well karena Loke merupakan sahabat baiknya dari kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Berjalan ditengah keramaian seperti ini memang membuat ia sedikit tak nyaman, namun ia harus melakukannya karena ia harus pergi membeli buku novel yang baru saja terbit. Ia sangat tak sabar untuk segera membacanya, maklum Lucy sangat gemar membaca dan menulis cerita.

Disinilah ia berada, didepan toko buku langganannya. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki toko itu, toko yang terbilang classic namun koleksi buku disini bagus bagus dan terlihat bahwa gadis itu sangat menyukainya. ia pun berjalan ke arah rak buku yang bertuliskan ' _New realese'_ dan aku pun segera melesat kesana. Setelah Ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia pun langsung pergi ke kasir dan membayarnya.

Setelah ia keluar dari toko, ia baru menyadari bahwa hari itu sudah turun hujan.

' _Ah hujan, kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa payung..'_ umpatnya kesal _._

Ia pun tak mau menunggu terlalu lama diteras toko buku tersebut, ia pun menarik nafasnya untuk segera berlari ke sebuah mini market dan membeli payung disana. Namun tiba tiba ia pun menabrak dada seseorang pria sampai ia terjatuh. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi darinya dan ia pun langsung berdiri dan menatap pria itu, sedangkan pria itu menunjukan wajah tak sukanya.

"Jangan berlari ketika hujan, kau hanya mengganggu pejalan kaki lain, termasuk diriku." Ucap pria itu ketus, dingin dan menusuk.

Lalu Lucy pun menatap mata pria yang menatapnya tajam. Ia pun mendecih sebal pada pria dingin dan judes itu. _'Padahal aku yang jatuh, tapi seolah ini semua kesalahanku, memang si ini salahku karena berlari ditengah hujan seperti ini.'_

Pria berambut gulali itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Lucy yang memasang wajah tak suka.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, disebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup sempurna. Dinding yang berwarna biru, serta peralatan yang tertata rapi dan tak lupa bau ruangan yang sangat wangi. Sudah jelas bukan itu bau milik siapa, siapa lagi kalau bukan aroma tubuh Lucy Heartfilia.

Gadis pirang itu pun membukakan matanya.

Ia melirik kesekitar ruangan yang sudah ditempatinya sedari ia kecil. Lalu ia pun menatap kearah jendela yang terbuka sehingga menyebabkan tirainya tertiup angin musim semi.

' _Masih dingin_.' Pikirnya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu pun menarik selimutnya kembali guna menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia pun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya karena mengingat bahwa hari ini ia harus pergi kekantor.

"SHIMATA, AKU LUPA KALAU HARI INI SUDAH MASUK KERJA." Teriaknya kencang.

Ia pun melirik kearah jam dinding dan jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul 8.30 AM.

"SIALAN, AKU KESIANGAN..." lanjutnya yang berteriak kencang sampai pembantu yang berada dilantai bawah pun mendengarnya.

Lalu seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. "Ada apa Hime?" tanyanya yang melihat Lucy kalang kabut karena kesiangan.

"Virgo, aku kesiangan. Tolong siapkan peralatanku serta sepatu hitam yang ada dirak sepatu!" titahnya kepada asisten rumah tangga yang bernama Virgo itu.

Lucy pun langsung melesat kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya itu.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Lucy pun telah selesai berdandan dengan rapi serta membawa beberapa sketsa danlaptopnya untuk bekerja. Ia pun pergi ke kantor menggunakan mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pria tampan bersurai senada dengan bunga sakura itu pun terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, ia telihat sedang memeriksa benih kebangkrutan perusahaan yang tengah ia kelola saat ini.

Natsu berada disebuah rumah kaca disamping gedung kantornya, Ia pun duduk ditaman yang berada didalam rumah kaca yang sangat nyaman menurutnya. Disana ada sebuah meja dan kursi yang mendukung kenyamanannya bekerja ditaman itu.

.

Terlihat karyawan wanita yang tengah berjalan dikoridor yang sedang membicarakan Direktur muda mereka yang terlihat keren dengan setelan kemeja kerjanya itu.

"Wah, Natsu-sama keren ya, sudah tampan, mapan, dan usianya muda. Kurang apalagi dia itu..."

"Iya kau benar sekali, tubuhnya yang sempurna tanpa cacat itu membuat mataku sejuk... tidak sia sia aku memutar jalan kedepan taman rumah kaca ketika melihat pangeran ada disana, eh direktur maksudku wkwk..."

"Sayangnya, ia terlalu cuek dengan wanita. Ah padahal aku ingin menjadi miliknya, menjadi simpananpun tak apa.. hehe"

"Kesan cuek itulah yang membuatnya cool tau dengan rambut pink nya yang jabrix itu uh sangat memikat jiwa dan juga memangnya dia mau denganmu?"

Dan begitulah percakapan yang terdengar oleh telinga seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

Benak gadis cantik itu pun bertanya tanya.

' _Siapa dia? Natsu-sama? Apa aku pernah dengar nama itu..'_

Ia pun bertanya pada karyawan wanita yang bergosip dikoridor.

"Ano, aku ingin bertanya. Natsu-sama sebenarnya siapa dia?"

Lalu karyawan tersebut menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Ia adalah direktur diperusahaan ini..." Jawab karyawan itu bersamaan.

Mata Lucy pun membulat ketika mendengarnya. "Apa? Direktur?"

Karyawan wanita itu pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Lucy pun langsung berjalan keluar, kedepan taman rumah kaca. Ia merogoh ponsel yang berada di sakunya. Ia mengusap layar datar ponselnya dan membuka kontak telpon, dan ternyata ia menelpon sang ayah, Jude Heartfilia.

Tanpa basa-basi, setelah telpon terhubung ia pun bertanya pada sang ayah.

"Papa, maksudnya apa ini? Kenapa ada orang asing yang berada di kantor kita pa? Dan dia menduduki posisi Direktur Utama. Apa papa sudah tak waras?" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang meninggi.  
Jude pun menjelaskan apa yang tengah diderita oleh perusahaan kepada Lucy yang menuntut penjelasan. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin Lucy tau karena ia tak ingin Lucy ikut terbebani.

" _Papa harap kamu bisa menerimanya Lucy, ini demi perusahaan kita, demi karyawan kita dan kebaikan kita semua. Maka dari itu perusahaan Dragneel membantu perusahaan kita dengan mengirimkan Natsu Dragneel sebagai penyelamat perusahaan_. _"_

Mendengar penuturan ayahnya Lucy pun meringis kesakitan, bukan sakit berupa fisik namun batinnya. "Kenapa papa menyembunyikannya? Apakah aku masih tak berguna meskipun aku sudah dewasa? Padahal aku akan berusaha membantu papa dan perusahaan kita." Ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

" _Papa tak ingin kamu terbebani. Cukup papa yang menyelesaikannya. Lagipula Natsu-kun bukanlah orang asing. Ia adalah anak dari Om Igneel. Kau masih ingat kan? Dia teman papa."_ Jelas Jude untuk menenangkan putrinya itu.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang ayah, Lucy pun memakluminya. "Padahal posisi Direktur utama itu, sedang kuincar saat ini. Huh papa malah memberikannya pada orang lain..." tutur Lucy sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jude yang tahu bahwa anaknya sedang cemberut dan dia pun tertawa. _" Hahaha hei hei tenanglah Lucy, posisi Natsu-kun hanya sementara. Kau tak usah khawatir. Kau akan menduduki posisi itu saat kau sudah layak..."_ bujuknya untuk menghibur putri tunggalnya itu.

"Hehem baiklah, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku." Lucy pun tersenyum dan berpamitan kepada sang ayah untuk menutup telponnya.

Lucy Heartfilia itu pun menyimpan iPhone nya itu kedalam sakunya, dan ia pun melirik kedalam taman rumah kaca dan memandang seseorang berambut Pink yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya disana.

' _Tunggu dulu, itu kan pria songong yang kemarin aku tabrak pas hujan kan? Uso...'_ ia pun menutup mulutnya tanda tak percaya. Tapi matanya itu tak berbohong _"dan tunggu dulu, ia berambut pink? Apakah dia yang dibicarakan oleh karyawan-karyawan tadi ? oh ternyata dia adalah Natsu Dragneel tapi kenapa dia ada disana? Apa dia tak tahu bahwa itu adalah tempat terlarang, dan hanya aku dengan papa yang bisa memasuki taman itu._ '

Lalu Lucy pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu rumah kaca tersebut. Ia pun membuka pintu yang terkunci itu dengan kunci miliknya.

Ditariknya gagang pintu kaca itu dengan perlahan, dan seseorang yang berada didalam pun menoleh pada seseorang berambut pirang yang tengah menatapnya. Lalu ia pun mendengus pelan dan kembali memerhatikan monitor laptopnya itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari, bukankah pintunya sudah ku kunci? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk?" tanya si pinky ketus.

Gadis yang ditanyai pun menjawabnya tak kalah ketus. "Harusnya kau berfikir kenapa aku bisa masuk kemari, Natsu-sama."

Natsu pun memicingkan matanya. Ia pun melihat gadis yang masuk kesana tanpa permisi itu menggoyangkan sebuah kunci. Yap itu adalah kunci rumah kaca tersebut.

"Oh aku ingat, kau Luigi Heartfilia yang kemarin menabrakku ditengah hujan.." Ucapnya singkat dan datar. Ia pun memalingkan tatapannya.

"Hoo,,,,, kau ingat aku ternyata, Direktur-sama dan ingat namaku adalah Lucy, L-U-C-Y bukan Luigi." Jawab Lucy tak kalah datar.

Sebenarnya Natsu tahu namanya Lucy, tapi ia sedikit mengetes saja, apakah gadis didepannya ini memiliki selera humor atau tidak. Namun Natsu menjadi tak fokus karena memandang seseuatu.

Pria berambut pink itu pun masih menatap Lucy, yang membuat Lucy sedikit begidig karena tatapan tajamnya. Natsu pun baru sadar bahwa gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini sungguh dan sangat seksi. _'Ah berfikir apa aku ini. Sialan aku jadi tak fokus karena melihat tubuhnya itu..'_ umpat Natsu yang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menjadi mesum begini.

Natsu pun mencoba untuk kembali fokus. "Jadi ada apa kau kemari Lucy?" tanya Natsu ketus dengan masih menatap gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tahu? Ini adalah tempatku, dan hanya aku dengan papaku yang bisa masuk kemari selain penjaga."

"Oh begitu..." Natsu pun menatap kesekeliling taman. "Tapi sepertinya, mulai saat ini, hanya aku yang bisa datang kemari."

Lucy yang mendengar perkataan pria didepannya itu kesal setengah mati. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kesal dengan nada yang meninggi.

Sedangkan yang ditanyainya hanya menyeringai yang membuat Lucy aneh melihat pria pink itu. "Yah kau tahu kan, aku disini bertugas menyelamatkan perusahaan ini yang tengah diambang kebangkrutan. Jadi kau harus menuruti semua perkataku, dan juga tentang rumah kaca ini. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menempatinya untuk merelax kan pikiranku dan hanya aku yang boleh masuk kemari!"

Emosi Lucy pun memuncak "Hah jangan becanda kau, apa hakmu untuk menyuruhku dan memerintahku seenak jidatmu. Dan tentang rumah kaca ini, maaf saja kau tak bisa menempatinya Natsu-sama!" dengan banyak penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

Natsu pun tersenyum dengan senyuman yang menurut Lucy mengerikan. "Hee, kau harusnya sadar posisimu saat ini Lucy Heartfilia. Akulah direkturnya saat ini dan kau hanyalah bawahanku. Kau harus menuruti apa kataku dan semua perintahku."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama lengkapku? Setahuku identitasku disini dirahasiakan? Tapi kau?" Lucy pun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Natsu.

"Aku bisa tahu siapa dirimu. Kau yang menunjukan identitasmu sendiri bukan? Dan juga Lucy Heartfilia, aku tahu profile mu dan semua tentangmu. Mengetahui nama lengkapmu dan identitasmu adalah hal yang mudah untukku termasuk rahasia perusahaan jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." Lalu Natsu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Lucy yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Ia memiliki ide yang sangat gila rupanya.

Mereka telah berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat sampai-sampai Lucy dapat merasakan hembusan Nafas pria badass didepannya ini.

"Dan jangan lupa, aku disini untuk membantu perusahaanmu yang tengah diambang kebangkrutan, jadi kalau kau tak menuruti perintahku, aku tak akan segan –segan padamu dan perusahaan tercintamu ini!" Ancam Natsu yang membuat mata indah Lucy terblak tak percaya.

Natsu pun mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Lucy yang seksi itu. Well semua pria dan semua orang pasti langsung terpesona dengan tubuh indah gadis yang tengah berada dihadapannya saat ini dan jarak mereka SANGATLAH DEKAT.

Tubuh Lucy pun refleks menjauh dari pria yang menurutnya berbahaya ini. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur dan menjauh namun sialnya ia telah menyentuh kaca rumah itu, dan ia tak bisa melarikan diri.

Pria yang terlihat ganas itu pun menyeringai tanda kemenangan diwajah tampannya, ia pun mendesak Lucy Heartfilia itu dan mengapit tubuh sempurnanya dengan tubuh seksi gadis dihadapannya.

Indera penciumannya tak sengaja mencium aroma tubuh gadis pirang dihadapannya tersebut, aromanya membuat matanya terblak tak percaya. Wangi tubuh gadis itu sungguh menggiurkan dan merangsang otaknya serta tubuhnya agar berbuat lebih.

Sementara gadis yang tengah diperlakukan tidak seronoh itu pun menunjukan raut wajah kesal serta kebancian terhadap Natsu Dragneel, Direkturnya yang sangat ganas.

Namun, yang dilihat Natsu adalah wajah menarik dari sang Lucy Heartfilia. ' _Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang menatapku dengan tatapan kesal seperti ini.'_ Batinnya berbicara. " HAHAHAHA, KAU SANGAT MENARIK LUCY HEARTFILIA!" ucap suara baritone itu dengan nada mesum dan banyak sekali penekanan pada perkataannya itu.

Tak terima dengan perlakuan Natsu padanya ia pun menampar lelaki mesum tersebut dengan cukup keras.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan..." Ucap Lucy dengan wajah memerah karena amarah serta mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Lelaki yang baru saja ditampar itu pun melangkahkan kakinya karena kaget. Lalu Lucy dengan segera menjauh dan berlari dari rumah kaca dan lelaki mesum tak tahu diri itu. Mampus saja si Hentai-yaro itu, dan ia pun merutuki kebodohannya karena tamparannya yang menurutnya sangat lemah itu.

Lelaki yang dikenal sangat cuek dan tak memiliki ketertarikan kepada wanita kini tengah tersenyum puas.

"Lucy Heartfilia, kau sangat menarik. Inikah mainan yang tuhan berikan padaku? Hahaha sungguh sangat menarik." Ia pun mengusap pipi yang memar karena tamparan Lucy.

"Tunggulah Lucy, akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku..." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri seraya menyeringai dengan sorot mata yang penuh semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lucy pun tengah frustasi karena perlakuan tak seronoh dari direkturnya itu. Ia sangat marah dan kesal karena diperlakukan seperti wanita hina. Ahaha sungguh bodoh karena ia takut dengan ancaman si pinky sialan itu.

.

.

*Tokkk Tokkk Tokkkkk

.

.

Wajah Lucy yang tadi ditekuk terus pun mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan memasang senyumannya. "Yaa, silahkan masuk..."

Lalu Pria asing berambut orange itu masuk kedalam ruangan Lucy.

"Perkenalkan saya sekretaris sementara, Nama saya Loke."

Lucy pun membungkukan badannya. "Hai, ada apa Loke-san?"

"Nona Lucy, anda diminta untuk menghadiri rapat Tim yang kemarin dibentuk. Saya telah mengirimkan dokumen serta data data tentang semua Tim serta tujuan diadakannya rapat ini kemarin melalui email..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Mendengar hal itu pun Lucy langsung menanggapinya "Ah Hai, saya mengerti.."

Loke pun permisi untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Tak lama rapat pun akan segera berlangsung. Seluruh tim yang beranggotakan 6 orang arsitek handal dan profesional itu pun sudah siap ditempat rapat. Mereka pun menunggu seseorang yang bertugas memimpin rapat tersebut.

Seorang pria berambut gulali itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan, tak lupa ia pun melirik kearah gadis yang menamparnya tadi. Semua yang tengah duduk pun berdiri sampai sang direktur menyuruh mereka duduk kembali.

Lucy pun merasa badmood ketika melihat wajah direkturnya polos dan datar serta acuh tak acuh itu. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi ketika ia bertatapan dengan Lucy. Ah menyebalkan sekali pria songong yang satu ini.

Rapat pun dimulai dengan serius dan khidmat dan berjalan lancar. Ya Lucy akui, direktur mudanya itu sangat terampil dalam memecahkan sebuah persoalan dan permasalahaan yang ada pada perusahaan. Ia pun sangat berwibawa ketika sedang mempresentasikan rencana nya untuk menstabilkan perusahaan. Lucy sampai lupa bahwa direktur itulah yang bebuat macam-macam dan tidak seronoh kepada Lucy tadi pagi.

Setelah meeting itu selesai, para anggota Tim pun berbincang dengan direkturnya atas usulan sekretaris baru yang ramah itu.

Disebuah bar...

"Natsu-sama, kalau boleh saya bertanya berapa umur anda. Anda sangat muda, namun anda sangat hebat dalam merancang strategi untuk perusahaan?" tanya Gajeel yang merupakan anggota tim Natsu.

"Umur? Ah Umurku 25 tahun. Apakah aku semuda itu?" tanya Natsu santai namun cool.

"Ah iya, anda sangat muda. Saya yakin bahwa anda sangat jenius." Timpal Freed.

Gadis yang tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka pun merasa bosan sampai ia merasakan tepukan lembut dipundaknya.

"Hey Lucy? Kenapa kau memasang wajah lesu begitu?" tanyanya lembut dan perhatian.

"Ah aku hanya lelah, Lyon." Lucy pun tersenyum kearah pria yang diketahui bernama Lyon tersebut.

"Apa kau mau aku antar pulang? Aku akan izin pada direktur untuk mengantarmu pulang." Bujuk Lyon.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih..."

"Baiklah. Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu, kamu bisa mengatakannya padaku, Lucy..." Lyon pun tersenyum hangat pada Lucy yang membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Uu-m aku mengerti." Gugupnya.

"Haha kenapa kau gagap begitu? Kita sudah kenal lama dan kita ini sudah dekat tapi kenapa kau malu-malu begitu Lucy ..." kekeh Lyon. Lucy pun tambah memerah mendengar ucapan Lyon.

Lucy pun mengambil gelas yang ada dihadapannya itu. Ia langsung meneguknya. Lalu ia pun terkaget karena rasa minumannya itu aneh, dan sepertinya itu bukan air putih. Mana ada di bar air putih disajikan dengan gelas kecil. Itu adalah Vodka bodoh... kepala Lucy pun terasa pening dan uh semuanya tak jelas, pandangannya kabur.

Lyon pun menyadari bahwa Lucy salah meminum air. Ia baru ingat bahwa gadis ini tak tahan terhadap alkohol. Ia pun langsung menepuk pelan pipi mulus Lucy.

"Lucy, hey bangun. Apa kau sudah mabuk? Hey Lucy?" tanya nya khawatir namun tak ada jawaban.

"Lucy aku akan mengantarmu pulang..." izinnya pada gadis yang tengah mabuk karena segelas kecil miras itu.

Tanpa Lyon sadari, ada sepasang mata yang tengah memerhatikan mereka berdua yang tengah berbincang. Ia menatap dengan tatapan tak suka.

Direktur muda itu menghampiri Lyon dan Lucy. Lucy kini berada didekapan Lyon yang hendak menggendong Lucy.

"Lyon, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang. Kau pulanglah dulu dengan yang lain..."

Sebenarnya Lyon sedikit tidak percaya pada pria yang merupakan atasannya itu, namun ia berusaha percaya.

Natsu yang melihat isyarat bahwa Lyon setuju pun langsung memindahkan Lucy kedalam dekapan Natsu.

Semua anggota Tim kecuali Natsu dan Lucy telah pulang. Lalu Natsu pun hendak mengantar Lucy untuk pulang. Namun, terlintas pikiran jahat dikepala jeniusnya itu.

Dengan mantap, Natsu pun menggendong Lucy ala bridal style. Ia merebahkan tubuh Lucy dijok mobil mewahnya itu. Mereka pun langsung melesat kesebuah tempat yang hanya Natsu yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Friday, 07.30 AM**

Mentari pagi menyinari bumi ini. Hangat sekali, sinar mentari pagi itu menerobos masuk melewati jendela sebuah kamar yang sangat simple, rapi dan unik.

Sepasang bola mata pun perlahan lahan terbuka ketika ia merasakan sebuah hembusan hangat dan sentuhan serta tercium aroma yang asing dihidungnya, citrus kah?. Ia pun memejamkan matanya lagi. Pemilik kedua mata indah itu pun mengerejapkan matanya lagi, lalu menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Rupanya ia sedang bermimpi aneh, pikirnya.

Namun ia pun kembali membuka matanya dan ia pun merasakan sensasi hembusan hangat dan sentuhan itu, semua adalah nyata. Sial ini bukan mimpi. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah hembusan hangat itu. Ia pun terkejut bukan main, ia mendapati seseorang tengah memeluk tubuhnya erat yang tepat berada dibalik punggungnya ini. Wajah pria itu berada dileher Lucy, serta tangan kekar yang melingkar diperut Lucy pun masih setia berada disana. Ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan kekar ini dan pria itu membenamkan wajahnya dileher Lucy, sehingga ia pun dapat mencium aroma tubuh pria ini, citrus. Benar ini adalah aroma si sialan itu! Aroma pria berambut pink yang sangat menybalkan dan ia benci.

Lucy pun langsung bangun dari posisinya yang sangat intim dengan pria tampan berambut jabrik itu. Ia segera turun dari ranjang.

Pria yang merasa terganggu tidurnya karena perubahan posisinya itu pun langsung membukakan matanya. Ia pun mendapati seiris mata karamel yang menatapnya tajam.

"NATSU APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BRENGSEK?" teriak Lucy...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yoo minna, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga. Semoga bisa menghibur ya. Dan untuk yang sudah mereview, terimakasih banyak. Kritikan dan dorongan kalian sangat berpengaruh sekali terhadap mood menulisku ini. Whahaha ashekkk.**

 **Maaf sekali masih banyak kekurangan difanfic ini, jujur aja sih author ga terlalu mengerti tentang dunia kerja, apalagi kantoran eaaaa. Jadi author bikinnya gini ajalah, maafkan kalo ceritanya ngawur dan tidak menarik serta alur gaje dan plot yang tidak jelas, sungguh maafkan daku dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari fanfic fanfic lain yang pernah author kalo ada kemiripan maklumi yaa..**

 **Sudah dulu lah, author sangat tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata untuk hal seperti ini, whahaha maafkan:D**

 **Dan jangan lupa minna, Review ya untuk fancif ini, because your Review is my Happines, i always waiting for your review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Complicated Love_**

 ** _Chapter 2 : Future and Destiny_**

 ** _Natsu D x Lucy H_**

 ** _Hiro Mashima_**

 **Dont like? Dont scrool down!**

 **Warning: Typo, alur berantakan dan rated M**

 **Balasan Review ada dibawah..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _They dont know about the things we do, and they dont know about us, what we do, and all thing we do, they will not care. Dont afraid and trust to me._

 _Natsu Dragneel to Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Your future and destiny is in my hands Lucy Heartfilia!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku berada pada kebingungan yang menyakitkan. Aku sangat membenci diriku yang payah ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu, apa saja yang telah diperbuat oleh pria brengsek itu padaku. Aku merasa hina dan kotor saat ini. Dan menangis, hanyalah satu satunya hal yang dapat aku perbuat.

Semalam adalah malam kesialan bagiku. Tidak, bukan semalam namun semenjak pertemuan dengan pria pinky yang berada dihadapanku.

Semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, hidupku serasa terus menerus sial. Mulai dari memimpikannya, lalu bangun kesiangan dan sekarang? aku malah berada dalam satu kamar dengan pria sialan itu.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy memandang seseorang yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia pun terus menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam menggunakan selembar selimut. Ah sialannya ia melihat Natsu yang telanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana boxer nya.

Pria itu terus menatap Lucy, namun Lucy membalas dengan tatapan seolah ia berkata ' _Mau apa kau? Kau ingin cepat mati rupanya?'_

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Natsu Dragneel?" Tanya Lucy dengan amarah yang tengah berada pada ubun-ubunya itu.

Natsu pun mendengus pelan. "Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya mencumbu tubuhmu."

Mata Lucy pun melotot kearah Natsu. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku hanya mencumbu tubuhmu. Kita tidak sampai melakukannya." Jawabnya santai tanpa beban.

"Kau bilang hanya mencumbu?" Lucy pun mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk meninju wajah tampan Natsu dengan keras. Namun Natsu menahannya dan mengenggam tangan Lucy dengan erat.

Ditariknya tubuh Lucy sehingga terjatuh keatas kasur dan lebih tepatnya terjatuh dipelukan Natsu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak bisa menahan hasratku padamu, namun dengan berusaha mati-matian aku tak melakukan sex itu meskipun kau menikmatinya juga." Ia pun berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda.

"Kau tahu seberapa sulitnya aku untuk tidak menyetubuhimu Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu pun mengunci pergerakan gadis pirang itu dan berusaha mencium leher Lucy dan menciptakan kissmark disana.

Ingin sekali Lucy menonjok wajah Natsu sampai babak belur, namun bergerak saja tidak bisa apalagi menonjok. Tenaga Lucy sudah habis, ia tak tahu kenapa. Apakah ini efek dari alkohol sialan itu? Ah benar juga ia belum sarapan pagi.

Cairan bening pun keluar dengan derasnya dari mata Lucy. Melihat itu, Natsu pun segera melepaskan tubuh Lucy dan ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Tubuh Lucy pun beringsut, dan ia pun ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia hanya dicumbu dan tidak samapi ditiduri, namun ia tak bisa mempercayai semua perkataan Natsu. Ia semalam mabuk, dan bisa saja ia diperkosa oleh pria biadab itu dan ia pun memakaikan kembali pakaian dalamnya itu.

Namun, Lucy segera menepis pikiran buruknya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memungut pakaiannya yang berada disofa kamar itu. Ia memakainya dengan cepat dan langsung pergi dari ah sepertinya ini apartemen Natsu.

Setelah Natsu selesai mandi, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia tak dapat menemukan Lucy. Sayang sekali dia sudah pulang sepertinya. Ia pun menatap ranjang yang digunakannya semalam bersama Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Heeee, dia bahkan meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun. Biasanya semua wanita selalu mengantri untuk ditiduri okehku. Tapi dia malah langsung pergi ya.. Haha sungguh menarik sekali kau Lucy, aku semakin bersemangat untuk memiliki dan bermain-main denganmu." Ia pun berfikir sejenak dan terlintas ide jahil dan jahat diotak sempurna nya itu.

"Tunggu saja Lucy, aku akan membuatmu menerimaku meski dengan terpaksa..." dengan seringai jahatnya.

Pria tampan itu pun langsung bergegas menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian kerjanya. Dipakainya kemeja dan celana serta jas yang suitabel ditubuhnya itu dan tak lupa memakai parfum serta merapikan wajahnya yang sempurna itu.

Natsu langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang ada dimeja samping kasurnya beserta Iphone nya. Kamarnya ia biarkan berantakan karena nanti ada asisten rumah tangga yang membereskannya.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seseorang yang tengah memarkirkan mobil dihalaman mansion. Ah ia tadi mengambil mobilnya ke bar dengan menaiki taksi.

Gadis itu, Ia berwajah sangat berantakan dengan mata sembab. Namun ia tak boleh keluar dengan wajah seperti ini. Ia pun mengambil sebuah masker didalam laci mobilnya dan memakainya.

Ia pun turun dari mobil dan dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju kerumah, ke kamar lebih tepatnya. Yang benar saja, jika ayahnya tahu bahwa anaknya yang seorang gadis pulang pagi dengan wajah sembab, pasti ia akan khawatir ketika mendapati putrinya berantakan seperti ini dan lucky nya rumah dalam keadaan sepi sehingga ia langsung pergi kekamarnya.

Sesampainya ia dikamarnya, ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia telah mendapatkan perlakuan tidak seronoh dari seorang pria yang baru saja ia kenal. Dan parah nya, ia sedang tak sadar ketika pria itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia pikir kejadian tadi malam itu hanyalah mimpi, tapi sentuhan yang diberikan pria itu adalah nyata.

Ingatannya tiba tiba muncul begitu saja, ia menginginkan Natsu untuk menyentuhnya ketika dimimpi dan ia tak bisa mengontrol mimpinya. Ia pun teringat bahwa ia menyebut nama Natsu berulang kali. Sejak kapan Lucy bisa memimpikan hal jorok itu? Dan ia pun teringat kembali kejadian pas dirumah kaca yang memicu datangnya mimpi itu. Ketika ingatan-ingatan itu disusun rapi oleh otaknya yang jenius, Lucy tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Ia juga bodoh karena memimpikan Natsu melakukan hal itu pada tubuhnya dan merambat jadi kenyataan karena secara tidak langsung Lucy menggoda Natsu, ia merutuki dirinya yang mabuk dan ia pun menangis lagi.

Setelah sejam menangis, Lucy pun memutuskan untuk pergi membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa hina dan kotor. Lucy melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu, dan ia pun menghadap cermin panjang yang menampilkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terdapat bercak merah dimana-mana. Terutama dibagian perut dan dadanya.

Melihat tubuhnya yang memperihatinkan itu, Lucy pun menangis lagi dan lagi.

Digosoknya tubuh mulus itu dengan sponge mandi. Ia ingin menghilangkan bercak merah tersebut, terutama dibagian leher jenjangnya yang terpampang nyata. Ia pun merendamkan tubuhnya dibath up dan sekali lagi ia merenungi nasibnya.

"Ah, aku merasa kotor dan hina. Tubuhku telah dilihat oleh lelaki asing, dan disentuhnya. Meskipun pria biadab itu hanya mencumbu dan tidak menyetubuhiku, tetap saja aku tak bisa menerima semua ini. Kalau seperti ini, aku takkan bisa menikah..." gerutu Lucy dengan nada rendah dan sedih lalu meneteskan air mata lagi.

Ya ia salah karena bisa bertemu dengannya, mabuk karena segelas miras, serta memimpikan hal jorok sehingga ia meningkatkan gairah direktur mudanya yang mesum itu dan ia tak menolak ketika ia disentuhnya karena kesadarannya yang hanya setengah sadar itu.

Lucy pun memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kekantor hari ini. Ia butuh menyendiri dan tak ingin ada yang mengganggunya. Ia pun malu pada dirinya sendiri. Serasa ia ingin menggali lubang dan tak pernah keluar lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh tegap itu terlihat sibuk didepan laptopnya. Diatas meja kerja pun banyak dokumen yang menumpuk. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang dirasa sangat sakit ketika melihat data-data tentang perusahaan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu. Ia pun membenarkan kacamata yang sedikit merosot karena ia sedikit membungkuk dan ah ia sangat lelah. Ia butuh hiburan, ia membutuhkannya, membutuhkan sesosok Lucy Heartfilia.

Ia meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan keluar dari ruangan. Kakinya melangkah ketempat sekretarisnya berada.

"Loke... apakah kau melihat Lucy hari ini?" tanya Natsu yang menuntut jawaban segera.

"Maafkan saya Natsu-sama, Nona Lucy sepertinya tak datang kekantor." Jelas Loke yang mendapatkan anggukan dari bosnya itu.

Natsu yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung kembali ke ruangannya. Mau tak mau ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ini, terutama menandatangani dokumen yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya agar ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sehingga ia tidak lembur malam ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Natsu meregangkan badannya yang kaku dan tegang itu. Lalu ia pun bersandar dikursinya.

"Lucy tidak masuk ya? Ah pasti itu hanya alasan agar tak bertemu denganku. Apakah ia benar benar sangat marah padaku?" Natsu pun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun menatap langit berwarna keorangean dari jendela ruangannya. Sudah senja rupanya. Lalu ia pun teringat lagi kepada Lucy Heartfilia yang membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Terngiang-ngiang kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya sangat sangat merindukan sesosok gadis pirang itu.

.

.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **When Lucy Drunk**

Natsu membawa Lucy ketempatnya, lebih tepatnya ke apartemen mewahnya. Kenapa ia tak membawanya kehotel? Sederhana saja, Natsu tak suka tempat umum, apalagi ia adalah sosok laki-laki yang tengah naik daun, dan ia benci kalau ada berita negatif tentang dirinya.

Ia pun menggendong Lucy dengan mesra, dan sesampainya disana direbahkannya tubuh seksi Lucy Heartfilia itu diatas ranjangnya.

Melihat gadis manis, cantik dan seksi itu, Natsu berusaha mengendalikan pikiran mesumnya serta hasrat dan nafsu birahinya.

Sejak awal ia hanya ingin membuat Lucy terkejut karena Lucy berada diapartemen Natsu dan berduaan hanya berdua dengan Natsu. Namun, ia tak berdaya ketika Lucy melengguh dan menyebut nama Natsu disela-sela tidurnya.

Nama Natsu keluar dengan indahnya, ah sial bermimpi apa sih gadis ini? Kenapa ia terlihat gerah dan ia terus menyebutkan nama Natsu.

Blezer Levis Lucy pun dilepaskan Natsu, lalu terlihatlah dada berukuran cukup besar milik Lucy yang masih terbalut bra serta tanktop. Ia pun langsung meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah yang tengah tertidur diranjangnya.

Tak tahan melihat tubuh sempurna Lucy yang masih terbalut tanktop dan rok sepahanya itu, Natsu pun mencoba menindih tubuh Lucy dan menciumi lehernya serta menciptakan kissmark disana.

Mata Natsu pun terblak ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang halus melingkar dilehernya. Natsu pun langsung memandang wajah cantik gadis yang tengah berada dibawahnya itu. Rupanya Lucy setengah sadar.

Belaian lembut Natsu pada wajah Lucy yang menyebabkan wajah cantik itu memerah. Ia pun menyebut nama Natsu berulang kali. Mata mereka berdua pun bertatapan.

"Natsu, apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Kenapa mimpi ini sangat terasa nyata dan sangat aneh. Aku memimpikan pria songong dan brengsek sepertimu, pria cabul yang membuat otakku stress karena kejadian dirumah kaca itu..." ucap Lucy panjang lebar dengan wajah merah padam karena efek mabuknya.

Senyuman tercetak jelas dibibir pria pinky ini. Batinnya pun berkata ' _Ah ternyata Lucy pun bisa memimpikanku?_ ' ia merasa berhasil menaklukan gadis cantik dan cuek itu.

Gadis pirang itu memeluk tubuh Natsu yang masih terbalut pakaian lengkap beserta jasnya.

Lucy melepaskan jas pria itu dan membuka kancing kemeja itu satu persatu. Natsu pun bertelanjang dada sekarang. Lucy menyentuh dada bidang Natsu yang membuat Natsu melengguh tertahan.

Tangan jahil Natsu langsung menuju kerah tubuh Lucy, ia pun langsung melepaskan pakaian Lucy sehingga hanya bra dan celana dalam yang tersisa ditubuhnya.

Nafsu birahi Natsu pun memuncak ketika gadis itu menatap wajah Natsu, seakan minta dipuaskan.

Namun, Natsu masihlah waras, ia tak ingin menyentuh tubuh gadis itu ketika ia tak sadarkan diri. Lalu dengan cepat Natsu pun pergi kekamar mandi dan melakukan hal yang harus dilakukan agar ia dapat melampiaskan nafsunya.

Setelah Natsu melakukan hal penting itu, ia pun segera mandi. Lalu memakai boxernya dan tidur seranjang dengan gadis manis itu.

Tersiksa, sungguh tersiksa ketika ia harus menahan hasratnya ketika melihat mangsa tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Ah shit, rupanya ia masih tergoda dengan tubuh Lucy.

Natsu memutuskan untuk segera tidur dengan memeluk tubuh gadis yang tengah berada disampingnya itu karena baginya, ada waktu tersendiri untuk melakukan sex dengan Lucy, yaa ketika gadis itu sadar.

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Monday, 09.00 AM**

Gadis cantik bersurai panjang sepinggang itu pun melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjalan dikoridor dengan wajahnya yang cantik namun ia memasang wajah cueknya setelah kejadian itu.

Seorang pria tampan pun memerhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama, seperti naga yang tengah melihat mangsanya.

Gagang pintu itu pun ditarik oleh gadis pirang itu, lalu ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan langsung mendudukan badannya dikursi itu. Tak lama ia pun mengambil laptop dari tasnya, dan beberapa kertas untuk sketsa. Ia pun langsung bekerja untuk menyibukan dirinya. Tak terasa ia sudah menghasilkan banyak sketsa kasar dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

.

.

*Kringggg kringgg kringggg

Lalu terdengar telpon kantor berbunyi.

Dengan cepat ia mengangkat gagang telpon tersebut.

.

.

"Ya, Lucy disini..."

"Ya nona Lucy, hari ini diadakan meeting dadakan bersama seluruh tim, jam 3 sore. Direktur yang akan memimpin meeting ini, sehingga usahakan untuk datang tepat waktu."

"Hai baik Loke-san..."

Lucy pun menutup telpon tersebut.

Sungguh wajahnya sangat kesal dan memerah ketika mendengar bahwa ia harus bertemu dengan Direktur mesum itu lagi.

"Arghhh sialan, kenapa aku harus mendapat takdir yang begitu kejam ini?" tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

 **Meeting, 03.00 PM**

Seluruh anggota tim pun telah berkumpul diruang meeting itu. Mereka pun mempersiapkan laptop serta seketsa mereka untuk dipresentasikan.

Arsitek dari Heartfilia Contruction memang sangat handal dan profesional, sehingga tanpa diminta pun mereka langsung membuat sketsa dan bekerja ya termasuk Lucy.

Direktur muda itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia segera mendudukan diri dikursinya.

"Langsung saja kita mulai meeting kali ini." Ujarnya Natsu yang disambut oleh anggukan seluruh tim. "Namun ada hal yang harus kalian ketahui terlebih dahulu." Mendengar itu pun seluruh tim menjadi penasaran dengan perkataan Natsu selanjutnya.

"Mulai saat ini, akulah ketua tim untuk project bangunannya." Seluruh tim pun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Direktur mereka, namun mereka fine dan senang mendengar hal itu.

Natsu pun langsung menoleh kearah Lucy. "Dan kau Lucy, kau dikeluarkan dari tim ini!" Ucapnya yang disambut wajah terkejut seluruh tim dan Lucy sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Lucy pun segera mempotes keputusan direkturnya. "Apa? Kenapa bisa saya dikeluarkan? Memangnya apa kesalahan saya?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan anggota tim yang tidak kompeten. Aku benci pada seseorang yang meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena urusan pribadi. Maka dari itu aku tak suka wanita, wanita itu selalu seenaknya sendiri dan selalu mementingkan perasaan. Harusnya dari awal aku mengeluarkanmu dari tim ini." Ucapnya datar tanpa ekspersi.

"Saya mohon, jangan keluarkan saya. Saya senang berada ditim ini dan saya berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan direktur lagi..." Ucap Lucy sedih.

"Tidak! Perintahku itu mutlak. Aku mengeluarkanmu dari tim ini!" ujar Natsu dingin.

Lucy pun menundukan pandangannya. Ia tak percaya lelaki biadab itu melakukannya. Lelaki berengsek itu mengeluarkannya dari tim, ia pun tak bisa protes lagi karena yang dikatakan Natsu itu benar. Ia menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting apalagi disaat perusahaannya ini sedang berada dalam masa krisis keuangan.

Lalu terdengar suara serak basah seseorang. "Tapi anda bahkan belum melihat kemampuan Lucy, kenapa anda bisa membuat kesimpulan seperti itu." Ujar Lyon pada atasannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak suka pada seseorang yang mengabaikan kewajibannya. Itu tak terkecuali, itu semua berlaku pada tim dan semua karyawanku." Ucapnya dingin dan tak ingin dibantah.

"Apakah karena Lucy kemarin absen, padahal itu hanya sehari, dan bisa saja ia melakukannya karena ada hal penting..." jawab Lyon tak ingin kalah.

Natsu pun menggebrakan mejanya dengan cukup keras dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lyon. "Kau bilang hanya 1 hari? Dengar! 1 hari penuh itu bisa menghasilkan beberapa sketsa yang luar biasa dan itu bisa menghasilkan keuangan untuk perusahaan ini. Dan Lucy membuang 1 harinya itu dengan percuma! Aku tak suka pada orang yang membuang waktunya untuk hal yang tidak penting!"

Wajah cantik Lucy pun memerah karena menahan tangis. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa Natsu bisa sekejam itu. Sekarang ia bukan lagi pria brengsek, namun ia pria brengsek dan kejam.

"Baiklah, kalau anda bersikeras mengeluarkan Lucy dari tim, maka saya juga akan keluar dari tim."

Perkataan Lyon membuat seluruh orang yang berada diruang itu tercengang. Lucy yang mendengar hal itu pun menarik tangan Lyon yang berada disampingnya.

"Lyon jangan lakukan itu, biar aku saja yang keluar." Lucy pun membujuk Lyon yang sedang dalam keadaan badmood. Namun, Lyon hanya diam seraya menahan amarah.

"Silahkan saja kau keluar dari tim, aku akan mencari penggantimu. mulai saat ini kau bukan anggota tim." Natsu pun membereskan semua berkas. "Meeting hari ini dibatalkan. Untuk kabar selanjutnya nanti menyusul." Natsu pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Lucy yang melihat Natsu meningglkan ruangan pun langsung mengejarnya.

"Lucy, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Lyon yang menghentikan langkah Lucy dengan mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku mau menyusul Direktur agar memaafkanmu. Kau tadi keterlaluan Lyon. Tak apa aku yang dikeluarkan asalkan kamu tidak. Jadi biarkan aku pergi." Lucy pun melepaskan tangan Lyon dan segera mengejar Direktur.

.

.

Terlihat sesosok pria tampan tengah memasuki ruangannya itu. Yaitu ruangan direktur.

Lucy langsung menyusulnya. Ia pun masuk ke ruangan dimana direkturnya berada.

"Dragneel!" tegur Lucy kepada seseorang yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya ketus.

"Bisakah kau memaafkan kelakuan Lyon? Tak apa aku yang keluar asalkan jangan Lyon." Mohon Lucy kepada direkturnya, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis dibelakangnya, Lucy.

"Hooh, memangnya ada apa kau dengannya sampai kau rela dikeluarkan demi dirinya?" Tanya Natsu menginterogasi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, tapi aku mohon jangan keluarkan dia. Aku mohon Dragneel."

"Aku bisa saja mengembalikanmu lagi ke tim beserta si Lyon itu, namun dengan syarat."

"Benarkah? Syarat apa?" tanya Lucy semangat.

"Ya, syaratnya adalah kau harus berkencan denganku, menuruti semua perintahku, dan jangan dekat dengan pria lain termasuk si Lyon!" senyum Natsu dengan senyuman mengerikan menurut Lucy.

"Apa? Kau becanda? Untuk apa aku berkencan denganmu? Dengar ya Natsu Dragneel, aku bukanlah wanita gampangan seperti yang kau bayangkan! Aku tak berkeinginan untuk berkencan denganmu!" Tolak Lucy mentah mentah.

Natsu pun memicingkan matanya. "Kau yakin kau akan menolakku? Kau kan yang paling tahu bukan bahwa perusahaan mu berada ditanganku jadi aku bisa berlaku semauku tentang perusahaan ini. Kau ingin aku menyebarkan rahasia Heartfilia Contruction kepada saingan perusahaanmu ini? Kau ingin aku menghancurkannya ya? Ingat Lucy Heartfilia, masa depanmu dan adikmu tergantung pada perusahaan ini bukan? Ah iya, kalau perusahaan ini bangkrut maka cabang yang lain akan ikut terkena dampaknya bukan?"

Mendengar ancaman Natsu, Lucy pun berfikir berkali kali. Namun ia tak bisa menemukan solusinya.

Natsu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersiap menghubungi seseorang. "Kalau itu maumu, aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat. Aku akan menghubungi CEO Phantom Contruction untuk menjualkan saham dan seluruh rahasia perusahaan."

Gadis itu pun memerhatikan tingkah Natsu. Benar saja dia sepertinya tidak main-main. Natsu pun bersiap memencet tombol 'call' dan segera dihentikan oleh Lucy.

"Ah tunggu, jangan kau lakukan itu. Baiklah aku akan berkencan denganmu." Lucy pun menyerah terhadap laki-laki sialan ini.

Mata Natsu pun langsung berbinar ketika ia mendengar perkataan Lucy. Ia pun langsung menyeringai kearah Lucy, dan memojokan Lucy kedinding ruangan itu.

Lucy pun terkejut dengan sikap Natsu yang berubah drastis, tadi dingin tapi sekarang berubah menjadi liar?

"Natsu, kau mau apa? Tolong lepaskan aku." Pinta Lucy namun tak digubris oleh Natsu.

Pergelangan tangan kecil Lucy pun digenggamnya, kaki Lucy dikunci oleh kaki Natsu agar tidak bisa bergerak leluasa dan melawan Natsu.

"Ah aku lupa Luce, kau tak boleh menolak ketika aku melakukan hal ini kepadamu. Kau tahu? Tubuhmu hanya milikku, milikku Luce!" Ucap Natsu ditelinga Lucy dengan nada menggoda.

"Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku Luce? Namaku Lucy bukan Luce.."

Melihat Lucy yang mengatakan itu, Natsu pun tersenyum melihat Lucy yang wajahnya memerah.

"Karena kau adalah Milikku, jadi aku bebas memanggilmu dengan sebutan apapun, Luce."

Lucy pun semakin blushing mendengar Natsu mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Wajah Natsu dan Lucy pun semakin dekat, dan Natsu pun bermaksud untuk menciumi Lucy. Lucy pun berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan Natsu, namun nihil, kekuatannya tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Natsu.

Bibir Natsu dan Lucy pun bertemu, Natsu menciumnya dengan sangat ganas dan liar. Ia tak terkendali, sungguh ciuman itu sangatlah panas.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Lucy pun mengikuti apa yang Natsu inginkan. Lucy tak bisa melawan sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah. Bibir mereka masih bertautan, Natsu pun mendesak Lucy agar ia bisa membukakan bibirnya sehingga lidah Natsu dapat bermain didalam mulut Lucy. Lidah Natsu pun menelusuri setiap sudut mulut dan bibir ranum gadis pirang itu.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Lucy, Natsu pun menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher yang merupakan titik sensitif seorang Lucy.

Menghisap dan menciptakan kissmark dileher jenjang Lucy yang membuat Lucy melengguh dan mendesah. ' _Yatuhan kenapa aku malah pasrah begini? Kenapa aku harus merendahkan diriku pada pria kejam dan brengsek ini?_ ' Jeritan batin Lucy yang tak terima.

Tangan Natsu pun melepaskan tangan Lucy, dan berpindah menggenggam buah dada Lucy yang besar dan indah itu. Lucy hanya bisa menahan desahan terkutuk itu agar tidak keluar.

"Kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan desahan indahmu itu sayang? Malam itu kau menikmatinya juga kan Luce?" tanya Natsu nakal yang tengah memandang wajah cantik Luce-nya yang sedang memerah.

"Kenapa aku harus menikmatinya Natsu Dragneel?" balas Lucy kesal. Lucy pun teringat akan kejadian pada malam itu.

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku Natsu Dragneel? Panggil aku Natsu. Natsu saja sayang." Pintanya kepada gadis yang tengah dicumbu oleh seorang Dragneel

Lucy pun dengan terpaksa menuruti kemauan drekturnya yang banyak maunya.

"Nat-su... Sudah hentikan semua ini, kita berada dikantor dan bagaimana kalau orang lain melihatnya?" Protes Lucy sembari menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Natsu yang sedang meremas dada serta menghisap lehernya.

Natsu pun tersenyum. "Ah kau ingin melanjutkannya sayang?" ujar Natsu yang membuat Lucy Blushing lagi.

"Tidak bukan begitu Natsu. Sudah hentikan Natsuhhh..." Natsu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya itu dan merogoh Iphone nya dan segera ia menelpon sekretaris nya untuk menyegel ruangannya agar tak ada yang masuk kesana.

"Sudah, tak akan ada seorangpun yang masuk kemari Luce, jadi kita bisa melanjutkannya sayang." Bibir Natsu pun mengecup bibir Lucy untuk yang kesekian kali.

Dengan tak sabaran, pria tampan itu melepaskan pakaian Lucy, melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu sampai pakaian itu terobek karena Natsu yang tak sabar lagi.

Pakaian Lucy pun sudah tak lengkap lagi dan tertinggal rok yang masih berada ditubuhnya.

Mata Natsu pun membulat ketika ia melihat buah dada Lucy yang begitu menggoda. Ia meremasnya dan menghisapnya seperti bayi yang haus akan asi.

Lucy merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat ketika Natsu melakukannya, sungguh ia bisa gila karena pria brengsek ini. Sungguh ia tak tahan. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menerima semua perlakuan Natsu padanya, karena kalau ia melawan, perusahaan bisa terancam dan ia tak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya.

Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir manis Lucy yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Ia pun mengerang "Ahhhh hahhhh uhhhhh..."

Natsu yang mendengar desahan Lucy pun tersenyum "Lucee, sebut namaku sayang, ayo sebut namaku Lucee.."

Pikiran Lucy sudah tak waras lagi, ia sudah terjerumus kedalam kenikmatan sialan yang diciptakan oleh direktur itu. "Nat-suhh ahhh Natsuhhhh, Nat-suuuuuuh..." ia pun menyebutkan nama Natsu lagi dan lagi yang membuat pria itu tersenyum puas.

Setelah asyik bermain didada Lucy, kini Natsu pun mengalihkan pandanganya pada rok Lucy.

Tanpa aba aba. Ia pun langsung menurukan rok itu beserta celana dalamnya. Natsu langsung takjub melihat badan Lucy yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sedangkan gadis yang tengah ditatap itu berusaha menutupi dada dan organ intimnya. Namun Natsu pun menyingkirkan tangan Lucy dan menempelkan dada bidangnya dengan dada besar Lucy.

Jari-jari Natsu pun masuk kedalam kewanitaan Lucy yang membuat Lucy mendesah tertahan.

"Keluarkan saja desahanmu itu sayang, aku ingin mendengarkannya?" goda Natsu.

"Tidak, itu sangat memalukan Nat-ahhhh..." Lucy pun tak kuasa menahan desahan terkutuk itu.

Digerakannya kedua jari Natsu yang membuat Lucy semakin gila oleh kelakuan Natsu. Lucy pun mendesah dan ia pun terdiam ketika Natsu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Natsu menggendong tubuh polos Lucy dan menurunkannya diatas sofa panjang yang berada disudut ruangan itu.

Lucy melihat Natsu yang tengah membuka pakaiannya dan menurunkan celana serta celana dalamnya. Lucy pun segera menutup matanya ketika 'benda' yang dimiliki Natsu sudah mengeras dan menegang dengan sempurna sedangkan Natsu terkekeh melihat tingkah laku gadisnya itu.

Perlahan, Natsu pun menindih tubuh Lucy yang sudah terlentang. Menciumi aroma tubuh Lucy yang sangat manis dan harum, ah mungkin ini akan menjadi hobinya mulai saat ini. Lucy pun berontak karena ia tak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang juga. Ia fikir, mereka hanya akan bercumbu saja, tanpa melakukan hubungan intim.

Tak tahan lagi, Natsu pun mencumbu tubuh itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan Natsu pun memasukan kejantannya kedalam kewanitaan milik Lucy.

Gadis yang tengah berada dalam bahaya ini pun tak bisa membendung air matanya, ia pun menangis ketika Natsu memasukan kejantanan Natsu kedalam dirinya. Namun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya dikunci oleh tubuh Natsu dan ia tak dapat bergerak leluasa.

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras ketika ia merasakan kejantanan Natsu menghentak kewanitaannya.

"Sakit... Natsu sakitttt..." mendengar Lucy mengatakannya Natsu pun berhenti menghentakannya. Padahal milik Natsu belum masuk sepenuhnya.

Ketika Lucy tak lagi menangis sederas tadi, tanpa aba-aba Natsu pun mengentakannya sekali lagi dan ia pun merasa bahwa miliknya menabrak dinding halus kewanitaan Lucy.

Lucy merasa semua sendinya copot, tulangnya remuk, dan kewanitaannya terasa dikoyak-koyak oleh Natsu itu sangat menyakitkan lalu ia pun merasa sangat lemas.

Air mata yang tadi sudah mereda pun keluar lagi dan Lucy pun berteriak "NATSU HENTIKANN! INI RASANYA SAKIT SEKALI!"

Mendengar jeritan Lucy, mau tak mau Natsu pun menghentikannya dan mendiamkan benda itu didalam Lucy agar Lucy terbiasa. Natsu pun mencium kening Lucy dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Setelah mencium kening,ciuman Natsu mendarat dibibir Lucy yang bertujuan agar menenangkan Lucy yang tengah kesakitan.

Dirasa rasa sakitnya sudah reda, Lucy pun menatap Natsu. Natsu yang mengerti itu pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda.

Sungguh sebenarnya Lucy tak ingin melanjutkan ini semua, Namun Natsu sangat bernafsu ingin menyetubuhi dirinya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain diam dan mengikuti permainan Natsu. Sugguh ia merasa tak berguna, sangat bodoh!

Natsu melanjutkan hentakannya lagi dan lagi. Ia pun mengerang kenikmatan.

"Ahhh hahhhh Luceeee... Hahhhhhh Lu-ceee..."

Tak berbeda jauh Lucy pun mendesah namun ditahan olehnya.

"Nat-suhh hentikan kumohon Natsuhhh..." Lucy pun merengek kepada pria yang tengah menikmatinya itu.

Rengekan itu pun tak diindahkan oleh Natsu, ia terus menghentakan kejantanannnya dengan cepat yang membuat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Lucy yang sedikit kesakitan, meremas dan menjambak rambut pink Natsu dan melampiaskannya pada tubuh direktur tampannya itu.

Cukup lama mereka bercinta, Natsu dan Lucy pun merasa bahwa mereka telah sampai diujung kenikmatan.

Mereka pun mencapai klimaks bersama, dengan Natsu yang menyemburkan benih cinta dirahim seorang Lucy.

Ketika kepunyaan Natsu dilepaskan dari kewanitaan Lucy, Keluarlah tetesan darah dari seorang gadis pirang, ah bukan lagi seorang gadis melainkan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang cantik itu.

Natsu tak pernah menyangka bahwa bercinta adalah hal yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Dulu, teman kuliahnya selalu mengajaknya untuk melakukan hal menjijikan itu dengan wanita yang sudah siap ditiduri kapanpun. Namun, Natsu memiliki pendirian yang kuat karena ia telah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai.

Jikalau Natsu mau pun, ia ingin melakukannya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, ia tak ingin mengotori tubuhnya dengan wanita asing yang murahan dan tak memiliki harga diri.

Ia sangat bersyukur karena dulu ia tak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini, sehingga ia bisa mencicipi seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang masih perawan dan ia sendiri masih dalam keadaan perjaka. Lucy dan Natsu pun tertidur karena kelelahan setelah bercinta.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan jam 6 sore dan mata seorang pria berambut pink itu terbuka.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan terhenti ketika ia memandang wajah cantik seseorang wanita.

Wanita itu tertidur disamping Natsu dengan nyenyak sambil memeluk Natsu. Syukurlah sofa yang berada diruangannya itu cukup besar sehingga muat untuk mereka berdua.

Tangan Natsu membelai rambut Lucy yang berantakan, lalu ia pun membelai pipi putih nan mulus wanita yang telah ditidurinya dengan lembut. Matanya sembab karena menangis terlalu lama. Sehingga Natsu membiarkan wanita cantik itu tertidur disofa.

Sedangkan Natsu bangun dari posisinya dan memakai kembali pakaiannya namun jasnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polos Lucy.

kemudian ia pun merogoh sakunya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Loke, belikan baju yang Lucy pakai tadi. Kau ingatkan bagaimana pakaiannya tadi?"

"Memangnya ada apa Natsu? Ya aku ingat..."

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Segera belikan dan antarkan keruanganku!" perintah Natsu yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Ah dasar kau direktur kejam. Aku sudah pulang nih..." ujar Loke.

"Sudah cepat lakukan, atau kau mau aku memotong gajimu?" Ancam Natsu.

"Ah hai hai, wakarimashita..." balas Loke yang tak bisa berdebat dengan Natsu kalau sudah menyangkut gajinya.

Natsu dan Loke adalah teman sedari SMP, bisa dibilang mereka cukup dekat. Diluar kantor, mereka akan bersikap biasa tanpa memandang status, namun beda lagi kalau soal pekerjaan. Mereka sangat profesional dan mengerti status mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Tak lama, Lucy pun bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya tertidur disofa.

Matanya menatap kesekeliling ruangan, dan mendapati direkturnya yang tengah memeriksa dokumen yang sedikit menumpuk

Natsu menyadari Lucy yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau pakailah baju itu." Tunjuk Natsu kepada paper bag yang berada dimeja dekat sofa. "Baju mu sobek saat aku melepaskannya." Lanjut Natsu cuek dan disambut anggukan dari Lucy.

Tangan kecil Lucy pun meraih paper bag itu dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy pada lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen dimejanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mejanya.

"Apa yang telah kita lakukan? Ini salah Natsu! Kau brengsek, kau merenggut keperawananku!" protes Lucy yang hampir menangis.

"Lalu?" jawaban Natsu membuat Lucy kesal dan marah.

"Kau brengsek Natsu Dragneel, kau bahkan mengeluarkannya didalam tubuhku sialan!"

"Jadi apa yang kau sesali? Semua sudah terlanjur bukan?" ucapnya santai.

"Kau memang brengsek, kau lelaki tersialan dihidupku, didunia ini!"

Natsu menghampiri Lucy yang sedang kesal dengan airmata yang menetes terus menerus. Dengan cepat Natsu memeluk Lucy.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau takut kalau kau akan hamil?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Lucy perlahan.

"Tentu saja aku takut Natsu! Aku tak mau mengandung anakmu! Aku ingin mengandung anak dari lelaki yang aku cintai!" tegas Lucy yang berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Natsu.

"Oh begitu." Batin Natsu pun terluka ketika Lucy dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu.

"Aku sudah tidak suci. Bagaimana aku bisa menikah, sedangkan aku sudah kotor begini." Lucy menangis lagi dan lagi. "Apa yang harus aku katakan pada papa, ia pasti kecewa memiliki putri yang dengan mudahnya ditiduri oleh lelaki biadab, dan parahnya apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang jika mereka tahu?" Lucy menjambak rambutnya yang kusut itu.

Natsu menarik tubuh Lucy lagi sehingga Lucy pun berada dipelukan Natsu. Lucy berontak dan lengan Lucy pun digenggam Natsu sehingga Lucy merasakan sakit.

"Listen to me Lucy! They dont konw about the things we do, and they dont know about us. What we do, and all thing we do, they will not care. Dont afraid and trust to me."

"I can't Natsu Dragneel!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu, lelaki brengsek!".

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja..." Natsu pun melepaskan tangan Lucy, sejujurnya telinganya sangat sakit ketika ia mendengar perkataan Lucy. Dan ia kembali duduk dikursinya. Lucy sangat kesal dengan perilaku Natsu yang sulit ditebak.

Lucy yang hendak pergi mandi dan memakai pakaian itu ditahan oleh Natsu. "Mau kemana Luce? Kalau kau mau memakainya, pakai saja disini. Biarkan aku melihatmu memakai baju itu." Natsu pun menyeringai dengan tangan yang menyangga dagunya, dengan tangan kirinya. Natsu masih setia memandang Lucy.

Sedangkan Lucy menolak mentah-mentah permintaan direktur mesumnya itu. "Tidak! Terimakasih!" Langkah kaki Lucy pun dengan cepat bergerak ke kamar mandi membawa tubuh yang hanya ditutupi oleh jas hitam milik Natsu.

Melihat tingkah laku wanita itu membuat Natsu terkekeh geli _. 'Lucy Heartfilia, kau sangat menarik sekali.'_

.

.

Pekerjaan Natsu sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Tak lama Lucy pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau bawa mobil hari ini?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lucy kembali.

"Baguslah... aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kebetulan aku juga lapar." Ujarnya yang disambut tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau ingin mengantarku pulang? Ahaha terimakasih itu tak perlu!" tolak Lucy mentah mentah.

"Hey memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu dengan raut wajah heran.

"Kau mengantarku pulang? Kalau kau mengantar, aku tak akan sampai kerumah, dan bisa-bisa aku dibawa ketempatmu lagi." Ujar Lucy sambil begidig ngeri mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Tidak akan. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam dan mengantarmu pulang." Balas Natsu cuek. "Sudahlah aku sangat lapar... cepat bereskan barangmu dan kita berangkat sekarang!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya direstoran, Natsu dan Lucy pun memesan beberapa menu makanan.

Mata Lucy menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang yaitu Natsu memesan banyak makanan.

"Natsu, kau memesan banyak sekali..." tanya Lucy rada heran.

"Ini sudah biasa Luce, tenang saja aku yang bayar dan juga akan kuhabiskan semua yang aku pesan..." Ujar Natsu santai.

"Haaa baiklah. Oh iya Natsu, apa kau suka makanan pedas? Kau meminta saus banyak sekali..."

"Ya begitulah. Aku suka makan yang pedas-pedas..."

"Kau kan makannya banyak, tapi kenapa kau memiliki badan bagus?" tanya Lucy sembari memandang tubuh perfect dihadapannya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Aku kan suka berolahraga Luce.. aku ke tempat gym atau ke lapang basket." Jawab Natsu sambil menertawakan kepolosan gadis- ah gidak wanita cantik satu ini.

"Ya ya ya, aku memang bodoh Natsu..." Lucy pun sedikit kesal karena dibilang bodoh.

Entah kenapa Lucy bisa melupakan kejadian yang ia alami tadi sore ketika berbincang dengan Natsu. Sejujurnya Natsu orang yang supel dan gampang sekali berteman, hanya saja tingkat kemesumannya sangat tinggi, dan Lucy yang jadi korban kemesuman Natsu.

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Natsu pun mengantarkan Lucy pulang kemansion nya, Heartfilia konzern.

Natsu menghentikan mobilnya didepan gerbang mansion besar itu.

"Nah sudah sampai..."

"Wah kau tahu tempat tinggalku..."

"Tentu saja aku tahu..."

Lucy pun membuka pintu mobil itu, namun dicegah oleh Natsu.

"Biar aku bukakan."

Lucy menatap Natsu sambil keheran-heranan.

Lalu Natsu membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Arigatou Natsu.." Ucapnya lembut.

"Doitashimashite Lucee."

Natsu masuk kedalam mobilnya lagi dan ia pun bergegas untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wanita muda dan cantik itu memasuki Mansion besar nan megah itu, dan disambut oleh pelayan-peayan disana.

"Hime, anda baru pulang?"

"Iya Virgo, aku sangat lelah..."

Virgo pun bermaksud membawakan tas yang dibawa Lucy, tapi nonya nya menolak.

"Sudah Virgo biar aku saja..."

"Baiklah Hime.. Ano Hime apakah anda ingin makan malam? Biar saya siapkan?"

"Tidak perlu Virgo, aku sudah makan diluar..."

Lucy yang bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan pun tak menyadari keberadaan ayahnya.

"Lucy..." panggil sang Ayah.

"Papa..." ucapnya kaget.

"Kau sudah makan diluar Lucy? Kau makan bersama siapa? Dan kenapa kau pulang larut malam, biasanya kau selalu tiba sebelum jam makan malam?" tanya sang Papa yang menuntut kejelasan dari putri sulungnya.

"Ah iya, aku habis lembur dengan direktur karena ia adalah ketua tim yang baru jadi ia tadi meneraktirku makan malam..." Lucy pun terpaksa berdusata kepada Papa nya itu.

Ia tak mungkin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya kepada sang ayah bukan? Tapi tidak semuanya itu bohong, ia memang dinner bersama direktur mesumnya itu.

Sang ayah yang mendengar itu pun menjadi senang. "Wah baguslah Lucy, kau bisa dekat dengan Natsu-kun, karena yang papa dengar Natsu-kun itu tidak suka pada wanita..."

"Ah iya papa, syukurlah..." Lucy pun tersenyum pahit.

Percakapan ringan itu pun berakhir, dan Lucy pamit pada sang ayah untuk beristirahat dikamarnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ia dikamar, ia langsung menyimpan tas yang ia bawa dan bergegas untuk mandi lagi. Tak lama ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai piyama tidurnya.

Lucy merebahkan badannya yang lemas itu dikasur empuknya. Ia pun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan merenung. Ia pun memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya.

Meratapi kehidupannya, takdirnya yang mengharuskan ia bertemu dengan direktur muda nya itu. Ia kesal pada Natsu, apalagi ia telah merenggut keperawanan Lucy tadi sore.

Anehnya, ia tidak sesedih tadi. Anehnya lagi ia merasakan perasaan biasa saja pada direkturnya itu dan ia senang karena bisa mengetahui kebiasaannya itu. Apakah karena pas acara makan malam tadi? Ia meresakan Natsu sangatlah bijak dan pengertian serta perhatian. Ia tak sekejam pas menyiksa Lucy.

' _Sudah cukup Lucy, jangan kau terbawa perasaan. Ingat Lucy! Dia adalah lelaki paling mesum dan ia telah merenggut keperawananmu. Ia adalah lelaki terberengsek didunia ini, jadi jangan plin-plan Lucy Heartflia'_ Lucy pun menyadarkan dirinya dengan menepuk pelan pipinya.

Ia pun berusaha untuk terlelap kealam mimpinya, ia berdoa semoga ia tak bertemu Natsu lagi walaupun dalam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yoo minna, gomen ya kalau karekter Natsu dan Lucy melenceng jauh dari karakter aslinya. Tapi kalau mesum, si Natsu memang mesum banget apalagi kalo sama Lucy, coba kalian rewatch lagi wkwkwk. Beuh bikin gereget wkwkwk and Author suka banget sama pas di ova 4, si Lucy mabuk dan Natsu yang jadi korban nya Lucy, tapi kalo disini kebalik...**

 **Author hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada readers sekalian kalo ceritanya ini gaje. Ya author sadar aja si, apalagi lemonnya gak berasa yak wkwkwk maaf deh Author ga jago bikin ff yang asem asem gitu karena ini pun baru belajar.**

 **Author juga mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih pada readers yang sudah me-Review fanfic ini sehingga author bisa tahu letak kesalahannya dimana.**

 **Oke deh i will reply review minnasan sekalian:))**

 _Irina Dragneel : ini juga dilanjut. Wahhh author sangat senang sekalihhh_

 _Hikanee : Ini udah kok hehe_

 _Shimatsu-kun : ini udah update kok, tapi maafkan yaa ga banyak banget wordnyaa, maafkan author payah iniii:(((_

 _Hannah : author sedang bersemangat nih, hanya saja kendalanya susah banget mau masuk ffn:((_

 _Guest : Oke i knoww. Pasti Nalu kok tenang ajahhh_

 _Nazo : Whaha syukurlah kalau ceritanya menarikk. Natsu cuek sama cewek karena ada sesuatu wkwkwk_

 _KuroNaLu : Nah maunya sifatnya kek gimana ni? Badass atau goodboy gituu? Atau campuran? Haha... okey okey author sendiri suka bingung kalo bikin sudut pandangnya. Wajar lah udah lama ga ngetikk, so maapin yakkk wkwkwk. Makasih sarannya, itu sangat membantu._

 _Lucy Lu-chan : Sabar dongss, ini juga apdet ni wekaweka..._

 _ **Thanks for your reviews. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya..**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Complicated Love_**

 ** _Chapter 3 : Try To Loving You_**

 ** _Natsu D x Lucy H_**

 ** _Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Story by Cattleya Dragneel_**

 **Dont like? Dont scrool down!**

 **Warning: Typo, alur berantakan dan rated M**

 **Balasan Review ada dibawah..**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I try to learn how to loving you. I know, im falling in love when you say you love me, but im not sure about that. Im afraid, that you will leave. But, I will trust to you, and i will give my heart, and everything i have._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Setelah beberapa hari terlewati, kini dunia sangat tak berpihak kepadaku. Aku selalu sial belakangan ini. Sungguh karena pria musim semi yang selalu mengganggu hidupku. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan kedamaian walau hanya sehari. Sepertinya dewa keberuntungan membenciku, ya kemalangan selalu melekat kepadaku. Menyedihkan sekali.

.

.

Aku merenung ditaman yang terletak dihalaman mansion. Bunga sakura terbang dan jatuh menempel dirambut pirangku. Aroma harumnya tercium oleh hidungku. Sangat sial karena ketika melihat sakura, aku menjadi teringat pada pria brengsek berambut pink itu. Sialan Natsu sialan, dia bahkan selalu membuatku berkeringat dan mendesah dengan suara menjijikan yang keluar dari bibirku.

Seorang gadis remaja yang bersurai sepertiku menghampiriku.

"Nee-chan?" panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

"Ada apa Michelle?" tanyaku lembut kepada adik tersayangku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Nee-chan kelihatan lelah akhir-akhir ini. Wajah mu juga pucat sekali... Nee-chan sakit?" Michelle menunjukan raut kekhawatirannya.

Aku tak ingin membuat Michelle khawatir, sehingga aku terpaksa berdusata kepadanya.

"...Ah tidak kok. Nee-chan baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena banyak pekerjaan dikantor jadi terpaksa Nee-chan harus lembur dan jadi kelelahan.." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Yakali aku jujur padanya bahwa aku selalu dibuat kelelahan oleh sipinky sialan.

"Oh begitu.. Nee-chan tidak ke kantor?" tanyanya lagi.

"Um aku ke kantor sehabis makan siang..."

"Baiklahh aku berangkat kesekolah dulu... Ittekimasu" pamitnya.

"Hai, itterashai..."

Michelle pun sudah pergi diantar oleh supir. Dan aku ingin sedikit mengetik novel yang sudah setengah jadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **Heartfilia Contruction**

Pria tampan itu tengah berkutat manja dengan dokumen yang setia berada dimeja kerjanya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu, datang lagi dokumen yang lainnya. Namun, Natsu tak terlihat kekelahan ataupun mengeluh. Sungguh Natsu sangatlah kuat.

Lucy mengantarkan beberapa sketsa keruang Natsu, dan disambut oleh wajah cuek Natsu.

"Saya mengantarkan sketsa yang anda minta kemarin, Natsu-sama." Lucy meletakan beberapa sketsa dimeja direktur sekaligus ketua timnya itu.

Namun Natsu hanya mengangguk karena tengah sibuk bekerja.

Melihat tingkah Natsu yang seperti itu membuat Lucy lega, karena tentunya ia takkan meminta jatah nya untuk hari ini. Huh syukurlah.

Kaki Lucy melangkah meninggalkan ruangan direktur cueknya. Lucy hendak kembali keruangannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan yang menggenggam tanganya.

"Lyon?" Lucy terkejut.

"Yoo Lucy.. kau habis darimana dan mau kemana?" tanya Lyon yang masih menggenggam Lucy.

"Uhm aku habis mengantarkan beberapa sketsa keruang direktur, dan aku mau kembali keruanganku." Balasnya.

"Oh begitu.. Apa kau mau ikut denganku kekantin? Ya sekedar minum teh atau kopi..." ajak Lyon yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan Lucy.

Tangan mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain, dan mereka tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang menatap tak suka ketika mereka berduaan dengan mesranya.

Seseorang itu mengepalkan tangannya, dan mendecih "Sialan!"

.

.

Kantin tidak dalam keadaan yang ramai, sehingga sangat membuat Lucy dan Lyon nyaman berada disana. Taukah kalian bahwa Lucy disini sangat tidak menyukai keramaian.

"Kau mau pesan apa Lucy?"

"Eto, aku pesan susu cokelat saja..." Lucy terseyum

"Eh tak biasanya kamu memesan susu?" tanya Lyon penasaran.

"Ya karena aku merasa sedikit lelah dan butuh energi dari susu hehe..." Lyon yang mendengar penuturan Lucy pun ikut tertawa.

"Dasar kau aneh Lucy..."

"Aku tidak aneh Lyon.."

Dan begitulah candaan mereka berdua. Berbincang mengenai berbagai hal, dari yang umum sampai privat, dari yang penting sampai yang tidak jelas.

Setelah mereka selesai, Lyon pun pamit untuk kembali keruangannya dan begitupun Lucy.

.

.

Kini Lucy telah berada diruangannya. Ia duduk dikursinya dan mulai membuka laptopnya yang dalam mode sleep.

Lalu terdengar suara telpon berbunyi.

Kring... Kring...

Ia pun mengangkat gagang telponnya.

"Hallo? Dengan Lucy disini.."

Terdengar suara dingin nan menusuk yang membuat Lucy menciut seketika.

"Cepat keruanganku sekarang, tidak pakai lama!"

Sebelum Lucy menjawab, sambungan telpon pun sudah dipotong.

Lucy langsung bersiap keruangan sang direktur yang sepertinya sedang badmood(?) Ia tak tahu, yang ia tahu yaitu harus cepat kesana sebelum bosnya itu murka dan menyiksanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Direktur muda itu menatap tajam kearah gadis ah tidak lagi, wanita yang masuk keruangannya. Tatapannya seperti singa yang tengah menatap mangsanya. Wanita itu merasakan aura yang sangat negatif dari pria pink itu, benar saja ia sedang ditatap olehnya. Bukan dengan tatapan mesum seperti biasanya, melainkan tatapan membunuh.

Pria itu masih menatapnya, dan Lucy pun merasa risih.

"A-ano Ada apa Natsu-sama?" tanya Lucy takut.

Natsu masih enggan berbicara. Ia masih menatap tajam kearah Lucy Heartfilia yang memakai baju yang menurut Natsu sangat sangat menggoda itu.

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah bangun dari duduknya dan dengan cepat langsung menerjang tubuh seksi Lucy. Tubuh Lucy tak sempat bereaksi untuk menghindari sentuhan Natsu.

Lucy didorong oleh Natsu sehingga mereka berada ditepi dinding. Natsu mengunci pergerakan Lucy. Didekatkannya dada bidang Natsu dengan dada Lucy.

Tak sabar, Natsu melumat bibir Lucy dengan sangat ganas dan liar serta kasar. Ciuman lembut seperti biasanya, tak ada, hanya ciuman amarah yang bisa digambarkan saat ini. Melepaskan diripun percuma, tak ada yang bisa Lucy lakukan saat ini mengingat direkturnya yang sangat ganas seperti hewan buas.

Ciuman kasar itu berlanjut cukup lama, melumat bibir ranum Lucy dengan cepat dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Natsu sangat kesal pada wanita satu ini, sehingga ia pun memeluknya sangat erat dan tengkuknya ditekan agar ia dapat memperdalam ciuman panas itu, Lucy pun meronta-ronta. Natsu melepaskan ciumannya sesaat dan melumat bibir Lucy lagi dan lagi sampai melukai bibir Lucy. Bengkak, itulah keadaan bibir ranum Lucy saat ini.

Lucy meringis kesakitan dan air mata pun keluar dari iris karamelnya.

Natsu yang melihat Lucy menangis langsung menghentikan ciuman liarnya dan melonggarkan pelukannya.

Kini Lucy membuka suaranya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau sangat kasar sekali?" sambil terisak.

Natsu mendengus kesal "Kau tak tahu apa kesalahanmu Lucy Heartfilia?" amarah Natsu mulai keluar.

"Memangnya apa salahku Natsu?" Lucy menatap tajam pada direkturnya saat ini.

"Kau masih saja dekat dengan pria lain dan aku tak suka Luce!" Natsu terdiam "Kau bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain, menebarkan senyumanmu dan digenggam oleh tangannya. Aku tak suka Lucee!" lanjutnya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Lyon, kami hanya pergi kekantin itupun tak sengaja.." Lucy masih menangis dan terisak.

"Bohong! Aku benci pada wanita pembohong!"

"Aku tak bohong Natsu. Percayalah..."

Natsu masih marah kepada Lucy. Ia pun bersiap untuk menerjang tubuh Lucy lagi dan meremas dada besar itu yang membuat wanitanya mendesah tertahan, namun ia berhenti.

Pria itu melepaskan tubuh Lucy "Rapi kan pakaianmu!" Perintahnya. Ia pun merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan. Lucy pun mematuhi perintah Natsu.

Tangan Lucy tiba-tiba digenggam dan diajak keluar secara paksa oleh Natsu.

"Kita mau kemana Natsu?" tanyanya, Lucy menatap kesekeliling dan karyawan yang belum pulang menyaksikan Lucy yang tengah berjalan dan tangannya digenggam oleh Natsu. "Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku? Ini memalukan..." rengeknya.

Bukannya melepaskan tangan Lucy, Natsu malah menatap tajam kearahnya. "Diamlah!"

Lalu karwayan disana sibuk bergosip karena melihat Natsu dan Lucy yang dekat, apalagi karyawan wanita menjelek-jelekan Lucy.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Natsu, kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Lucy yang masih stay digandeng Natsu.

Natsu tak bergeming apalagi menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Ia terus melangkah menelusuri koridor rumah sakit.

"Natsu..." panggil Lucy namun tetap tak digubris oleh sipinky.

Natsu menuju sebuah ruangan, itu adalah ruangan dokter specialis. Tanpa banyak gerakan, ia langsung memasuki ruangan itu dengan Lucy yang sedari tadi digandengnya.

"Tolong kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu..." ucap seorang dokter berambut merah.

"Erza..." panggil Natsu. Dokter bernama Erza itu langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

"Are Natsu? Kau mau apa kesini?" tanyanya. Erza melirik pada gadis, ehem wanita disebelah Natsu yang masih digandengnya. "Siapa dia? Wah cantik sekali..."

Sedangkan wanita yang dipuji cantik itu hanya tersenyum hambar.

Genggaman tangan yang terus melekat kini dilepas oleh Natsu.

"Erza kau urus Lucy. Jangan buat dia ketakutan karena tingkah anehmu! Jangan kasari dia!"

"Hey aku tak aneh dan aku hanya kasar padamu dan Gray!" balasnya tak terima.

"Jadi, cepat lakukan pekerjaanmu. Lakukan apapun agar Lucy-," sebelum Natsu menuntaskan perkataanya, ponselnya berbunyi dan mau tak mau ia harus keluar dari ruangan.

"Maaf yaa, aku tak enak karena melihat adegan tadi..." ucap Erza ramah.

"Ah iya, tak apa-apa..." jawab Lucy. Erza mempersilahkan Lucy duduk.

Erza tersenyum kearah wanita bersurai pirang itu "Perkenalkan namaku Erza Fernandes. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.."

"Wah nama yang bagus..." Erza pun bersalaman dengan Lucy. "Jadi berapa lama kamu berkencan dengan Natsu?" tanyanya kepo sambil menggoda Lucy.

"Ehh... ya kurang lebih seminggu tapi sepertinya lebih dari itu..." jawab Lucy kikuk.

"Wah hebat, Kamu wanita pertama yang dikenalkan Natsu padaku. Kau tahu? Natsu sangat susah mencari pasangan. Ya dia sangat cuek tentang hal-hal yang berbau asmara.."

' _Yaa aku tahu itu.._ ' Ucap Lucy dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Lalu hubungan Erza-san dengan Natsu sendiri?" tanya Lucy tak kalah kepo.

"Natsu sudah aku anggap seperti adik sendiri. Usia kami terpaut 2 tahun dan sedari kecil kami selalu bersama, dan juga jangan panggil aku Erza-san. Cukup Erza saja.."

"Baiklah Erza.."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau dan Natsu? Kalian kemari karena sesuatu kan?" tanya Erza menggoda Lucy. Yang digoda pun pipinya memerah.

"Ah sepertinya begitu..."

"Jadi kau mau yang pil atau suntik? Atau yang ditanam?" tanya Erza mulai serius.

"Aku pilih pil saja..."

"Oke.. apa kamu memiliki alergi?"

"Setahuku tidak. Aku tidak masalah dengan makanan apapun..."

"Aku mengerti.." Erza pun menuliskan obat yang harus ditebus diapotek.

"Ini kamu tinggal menebus ke apotek. Dan ingat kamu harus meminumnya rutin setiap hari meskipun kalian tidak _melakukannya._ "

Lucy yang mendengar kata 'melakukannya' itu langsung blushing.

"Ah baik Erza..." Lucy malu sekali.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kalian sering melakukannya ya? Jadi Natsu membawamu kesini agar tidak _'jadi'_ yaa." tanya Erza lagi yang membuat wajah Lucy memanas seketika. Erza mengerti hanya dengan melihat raut wajah Lucy. "jangan lupa minum vitamin juga, karena kamu terlihat pucat sekali.." tambahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Natsu muncul dari balik pintu.

Erza langsung menghampirinya dan menjitak kepala pink limited editionnya dengan kencang.

"Oi Natsu, kau kalau meniduri wanita jangan sering-sering. Aku mengerti kau sangat bergairah dengan Lucy tapi pikirkan kesehatannya juga bodoh dan juga kau tak memakai pengaman apapun, dasar idiot! Kalau kau telat datang padaku, bagaimana? Lucy mungkin segera mengandung. Dasar adik bodoh!" Nasehat Erza panjang lebar, sedangkan Natsu hanya mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan Erza.

"Ya aku tahu, makanya aku bawa Luce kemari dengan cepat." Jawabnya santai.

Lucy yang melihat Natsu dan Erza tersenyum. Sungguh ia sangat cantik ketika Natsu memandang wajah Lucy.

Akhirnya Lucy mengetahui sisi lain dari Natsu Dragneel. Ternyata ia tidak selamanya menjadi pangeran es yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa 3 bulan telah terlewati. Hubungan Natsu dan Lucy kini ada perkembangan, bisa dibilang perkembangan yang signifikan. Siapa sangka saat ini Lucy sedikit nyaman dengan Natsu. Meskipun ia selalu dibuat tersiksa ketika direkturnya itu tengah menggila, ya menggila ingin meniduri Lucy lagi dan lagi.

Disebuah apartemen mewah, terlihat kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Mereka saling meneriakan nama satu sama lain.

Sang pria kini berada diatas seorang wanita. Ia menindihnya dan menciumi lehernya dengan mesra.

Wanita itu melengguh merasakan sentuhan yang dirasakannya. Ia menjambak rambut makhluk yang berada diatasnya. Rambut pink itu sedikit basah akibat keringat yang dihasilkan oleh aktivitas mereka.

"Uhhhh nghhhh Nat- ahhhh..."

"Hahhh ahhhh... Luceehh."

"Nat-suh ahhhh..."

Pria yang bernama Natsu itu merasakan kenikmatan yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali menyentuh tubuh sempurna wanitanya ini. Ia meremas dada besar wanitanya dengan keras.

"Ahhhh Nat-suhh pelan-pelann~ ahhhhhh..."

Natsu tersenyum ketika namanya terus diucapkan oleh wanita yang tengah disetubuhinya itu.

"Luceee hahhhh..."

Kini pria itu mencium bibir ranum wanitanya, Lucy Heartfilia.

Menciumi bibir itu dengan lembut, dan menekan-nekan bibir bawah Lucy agar Lucy membuka bibirnya sehingga lidah Natsu bisa bergerak leluasa disana.

Tetesan saliva pun tak dihiraukan mereka. Mereka menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan satu sama lain.

Padahal dulu mereka tak seintim ini, namun siapa yang tahu, hey semua dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Natsu terus menghentak kan kejantanannya didalam kewanitaan Lucy yang membuat wanita itu sedikit kesakitan karena temponya yang cepat.

Kasur king size itu berderit ketika Natsu terus menghentakannya lagi dan lagi sehingga Lucy menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Natsuhh aku hampir-." Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, Natsu mendahuluinya.

"Aku tahu..."

Kini Natsu berhenti sesaat dan menubah posisinya, dan Lucy berada di atasnya.

"Nah sekarang lakukan, sayang.." Ucap Natsu dengan nada yang sangat sensual.

Mau tak mau, Lucy harus menuruti kemauan aneh makhluk pink satu ini. Dan Lucy sedikit menggoyangkan badannya dan menggerakan badannya.

Lucy memeluk Natsu yang sedang menikmati kegiatan itu, Natsu meraih tubuh Lucy dan mendekapnya juga.

Mereka melakukan aktivitas itu dengan waktu yang terbilang lama. Sampai mereka melakukannya lebih dari 2 kali dalam semalam.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur. Ia memancarkan sinanrnya kepenjuru dunia. Sinar itu menghangatkan udara yang sangat dingin dipagi hari, kota Crocus.

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu sedikit terusik tidurnya, ketika sinar matahari yang menerpa.

Mata karemel nan indah itu pun terbuka. Ia mengerejapkan matanya yang indah. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam bersama sang kekasih.

Kegiatan mereka itu terbilang sangat sering, namun tetep saja masih terbayang ketika mereka melakukannya terakhir tadi, ya tadi malam.

Lalu ia menatap kearah pria yang tengah tidur disampingnya dengan nyenyak. Seketika ingatannya pun menyentuh pikirannya.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

Suatu malam, Lucy dipaksa untuk ikut dengan direktur tampannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu mau dibawa kemana ia,

Lucy berontak dan tak mau mengikuti kemauan pria tampan dihadapannya yang tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Natsu aku tak mau. Aku ingin pulang. Ayah dan adikku pasti khawatir!" ucapnya dengan nada yang meninggi dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Natsu.

Natsu mengeretakan giginya. Ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Lucy yang membuat wanita itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ah Natsu ini sangat menyakitkan. Kumohon lepaskan tanganku..."

"Tidak... aku takkan melepaskanmu Luce!" Natsu masih menatap lekat wanita yang berada dihadapannya.

"Natsu, apa kau selalu berbuat begini kepada setiap wanita hah? Kau tahu kau selalu kasar dan menyiksaku! Kau memang lelaki kejam dan tak berperasaan!" ucap Lucy tajam.

Mendengar perkataan Lucy, Natsu kembali menggeretakan giginya.

"Dengar Lucy Heartfilia! Aku takkan berbuat kasar dan kejam seperti ini jika kau mau menurutiku! Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut jika kau menurut!"

Dan kenyataannya memang benar. Ketika Lucy tak berontak dan menurut, Natsu memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Ya meskipun ketika mereka bercinta, Natsu tetep brutal dan membuat seluruh tubuh Lucy sakit dan pegal apalagi diarea selangkangannya.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

.

.

Mengingat itu, Lucy sekarang mengerti kenapa Natsu berbuat sejauh itu. Ia melihat sisi yang tak pernah Natsu tunjukan kepada siapapun kecuali keluarganya.

Natsu terlihat sangat damai ketika ia tidur. Wajahnya, rahangnya yang kuat, dan tubuhnya yang atletis sangat menggoda setiap wanita, termasuk dirinya. Lucy meneguk ludanhnya sendiri dengan kasar.

Ia kembali teringat bahwa Natsu, tubuh atletis Natsu yang menidurinya, menindihnya dan menikmatinya itu, ketika keringat mengalir diarea dada bidang Natsu serta perut sixpack nya

Wajah Lucy pun memerah dan memanas bak kepiting rebus. Lalu ia pun menepuk pipinya sedikit keras.

"Hey, cukup cukup. Kenapa aku bisa berfikiran mesum seperti ini..." Ucapnya pelan dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Lucy merasakan sakit diarea selangkangannya, sehingga ia berjalan tertatih ke kamar mandi. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Setelah ia mandi, ia langsung menyambar paper bag yang ia bawa semalam, karena baju yang semalam ia pakai sudah hancur dirobek Natsu.

Ia memakainya dengan santai tak perduli Natsu yang masih tidur diranjangnya.

Namun, pemilik mata onyx itu ternyata sudah terbangun dan tengah memerhatikan wanitanya yang sedang memakai pakaiannya. Ditatap lekat-lekat tubuh sexy yang telah menjadi miliknya itu, dan ia langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar karena terpesona oleh wanita yang entah berapa kali ditiduri olehnya.

Seringai mesum tercipta disudut bibirnya ketika ia melihat tubuh Lucy yang sedang membelakangi Natsu. Dengan cepat ia bangun dan memeluk Lucy yang tengah memakai baju atasan berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek yang hampir buntung.

Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Lucy dengan cepat dan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Lucy yang membuat Lucy geli karena nafas Natsu yang menghembus disana.

"Hey Natsu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah dapat yang seperti ini.

"Sebentar saja Luce.." bisik Natsu ketelinga Lucy yang membuatnya merinding.

Kini tangan jahil Natsu tengah menelusup kedalam baju Lucy yang belum mengenakan roknya, ia meremas dada yang sudah terbalut oleh bra itu. Lucy yang merasakannya hanya mendesah pelan.

Mendengar desahan Lucy, Natsu pun menyeringai dan kini ia menggigit leher jenjang Lucy dan menciuminya hingga menjilatinya.

Aroma strawberry pun menyeruak kedalam hidung Natsu. Lucy sengaja menyiapkan sabun dan shampo yang biasa digunakannya diapartemen Natsu. Karena ia sekarang sering menginap disana, salahkan makhluk mesum itu yang selalu merengekan ingin tidur bersama.

Tak lupa, Lucy pun menyiapkan beberapa baju serta pakaian dalam dilemari pria pink yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, karena kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Natsu. Ia selalu merobek pakaian Lucy dengan alasan tak sabar.

"Natsu hentikan, ini masih pagi..."

"Maka daripada itu, ayo lakukan lagi." Ajak Natsu.

"Tidak, aku lelah. Dan kau tahu, area pribadiku bahkan masih sakit dan bedenyut karena semalam kau melakukannya dengan berlebihan.."kata Lucy panjang leber.

"Lucee..." Natsu merengek.

"Tidak!" Lucy menghela Nafasnya. Natsu masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Cepat mandi Natsu!" perintah Lucy.

Lucy sengaja tidak menoleh kearah Natsu, karena dia tahu bahwa pria itu dalam keadaan telanjang.

Dengan berat hati, Natsu berjalan kekamar mandi, dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Lucy kembali memakai pakaiannya yang sempat tertunda karena gangguan dari Natsu.

Setelah rapi, Lucy langsung melesat kedapur untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan juga Natsu.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Lucy sangat familiar dengan apartemen ini, ia jadi ingat pertama kali ia dibawa oleh Natsu kemari, yup ketika Lucy tak sengaja mabuk. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan apartemen luas dan mewah milik makhluk pink yang sialnya sangat tampan itu.

Tanpa banyak gerakan yang tak perlu, ia langsung mulai memasak.

Tak lama kemudian, Natsu sudah duduk dimeja makan yang terletak didekat dapur tempat Lucy memasak dengan setelan kemeja yang rapi. Aroma masakan yang lezat pun menmenuhi hidung mancungnya.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang princess bisa memasak dengan lihai juga.." ucap Natsu dengan nada mengejek.

"Hn, kau baru tahu eh?" tanya Lucy sinis.

Lalu lucy menghampiri Natsu dengan beberapa piring.

Menu sarapan mereka yaitu, scrambled egg tak lupa dengan potongan sosis dan sepotong roti yang telah dibakar lengkap dengan sayuran hijau yang segar dan selai. Susu dan kopi pun tak luput dari meja itu.

Dengan cepat, Natsu langsung menyambar makanan itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hm enak juga..." kata Natsu yang masih merasakan kelezatan makanan buatan Lucy.

"Benarkah?" mata Lucy langsung berbinar.

"Darimana kau belajar memasak?" tanya Natsu penasaran namun dengan wajah datar.

"Aku belajar dari pelayanku, Virgo.."

"Ini lumayan lezat untuk masakan buatan seorang putri.."

"Hey!"

Dan begitulah acara sarapan mereka.

Biasanya Natsu saparan dikantor dengan memesan _chatring._ Namun sejak Lucy sudah dekat dengannya, kini Lucy yang selalu membawakan sarapan atau makan siangnya. Atau terkadang mereka keluar dengan Natsu yang memaksa Lucy tentunya.

Setelah acara sarapan pagi selesai, Lucy membereskan meja makan itu dengan cekatan.

Ia membenarkan pakaiannya, lalu beralih kearah Natsu yang tengah memakai dasi.

Lucy mendekatkan dirinya kearah pria pinkish itu, dan membantunya mengenakan dasi. Sungguh romantis. Tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa mereka dulunya memulai hubungan dengan cara yang tak baik.

.

.

.

Lucy memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar kerumahnya, karena ia harus mengambil sesuatu. Ya seperti alat untuk membuat sketsa dan lainnya.

Ia memasuki rumah itu, dan sialnnya ia diinterogasi oleh ayahnya, Jude.

"Lucy, kenapa kamu baru pulang?" tanyanya menyelidiki.

"Maafkan aku Papa, aku menginap dirumah Levy-chan karena sebuah seketsa yang belum selesai dan aku lupa memberi tahu Papa." Jelasnya.

Tentu saja itu semua bohong. Kalau sampai tahu bahwa Lucy menginap diapartemen Natsu, entah apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya ini.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Lucy." Ucap sang Ayah lembut.

Lucy sungguh sangat beruntung kali ini. Dalam hati ia pun meminta maaf pada ayah tercintanya. ' _Papa, maafkan anakmu ini._ '

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang ini, sangat cerah meski dengan udara yang masih dingin. Maklum ini adalah bulan yang tak menentu musimnya, dan hujan pun terkadang turun sehingga suhu menurun drastis.

Natsu tengah duduk dikursinya, ia terus menandatangani dokumen yang datang tanpa henti.

Sesekali ia pun menghela nafasnya. "Haahhh"

Badannya sangat pegal, padahal ia belum lama disana. Ya sekitar baru sejam. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi dan menatap langit-langit diruangannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sosok wanita yang selalu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Lucee..." ia menggumamkan nama yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian yang membuatnya kini dekat dengan Lucy Heartfilia-nya itu.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sebulan lalu. Seluruh anggota tim Natsu harus pergi ketempat proyek yang tengah dikerjakan oleh Heartfilia Contruction. Tentunya sang ketua sekaligus direktur itu ikut bersama mereka, Lucy juga pastinya.

Menurut Natsu, menengok ketempat proyek itu penting, karena dengan melihat pekerjaan dilapangan langsung bisa meningkatkan pengalaman. Dan semua anggota tim pun setuju. Lucy yang merupakan anggota yang terbilang baru itu langsung senang dan sumeringah diajak kelokasi.

Mereka berkeliling dengan berkelompok. 1 kelompok terdiri dari 2-3 orang. Namun, sialnya Lucy harus bersama ketuanya karena dipaksa olehnya.

Awalnya ia merasa sangat senang, namun sekarang tidak karena ia harus berduaan bersama Natsu. Padahal Lucy inginnya bersama Lyon.

Sepanjang mereka berjalan, Lucy pun tak nyaman bersama ketua sekaligus direkturnya itu.

"Haaahhhh..." Lucy mendesah bosan.

Pria yang berada disampingnya pun langsung menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." Ucap Lucy ketus.

Natsu pun terdiam dan tak bicara lagi. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya. Namun tiba-tiba Natsu menarik tangan Lucy secara paksa.

"Natsu-sama kenapa-." Sebelum menuntaskan pertanyaannya Natsu sudah bicara duluan.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu kalau hanya ada kita berdua! Dan aku lapar, ayo kerestoran terdekat!" katanya ketus.

Dalam hati, Lucy pun mengumpat ' _Apa-apaan si dia ini, selalu menarik orang seenaknya. Dan perasaan dia selalu lapar. Dasar rakus!_ '

Natsu mendelik kearah Lucy, karena merasa diejek.

"Apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Sepertinya kau mengejekku." Katanya.

Lucy langsung memblakkan matanya. ' _Apakah dia ini setan? Kenapa ia bisa tahu?_ ' namun Lucy segera membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh takut pria pink itu tahu kalau ia sedang mengejeknya.

"Tentu saja tidak.." ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Baiklah.." dengan nada datarnya.

.

Mereka sekarang berada disebuah restoran yang terbilang mewah. Ya mereka harus melewati perjalanan yang agak jauh dari lokasi proyek. Dan sekarang Natsu tengah memesan banyak makanan bak membaca mantra yang sangat panjang. Uh banyak sekali.

Natsu dan Lucy menikmati hidangan mewah dan lezat itu tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah selesai, mereka istirahat disana.

"Natsu, aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu..." ijin Lucy

"Mau apa?"

"Mau memperbaiki dandanan." Lanjutnya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Natsu yang tengah menyeruput kopinya.

1 menit.

3 menit.

5 menit.

7 menit.

10 menit.

Pria pink itu sadar bahwa wanitanya belum kunjung kembali. Ini sudah 10 menit. Ia hanya bilang ingin memperbaiki dandanannya kan? Kenapa lama sekali.

Ia pun merasakan kekhawatiran yang amat, dan- tanpa ba-bi-bu, Natsu langsung memanggil pelayan untuk membayar tagihan makanannya dan langsung menyusul Lucy ke toilet.

Natsu telah sampai didepan toilet restoran itu, namun ia langsung melirik kearah toilet wanita yang berisik dan terdengar suara teriakan tertahan dari seorang wanita.

Mendengar itu, Natsu langsung masuk kesana tanpa pikir panjang. Dan benar saja, seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang tengah disekap oleh 3 orang pereman lengkap dengan senjata tajam dan api.

Melihat wanitanya tengah disentuh oleh lelaki berengsek, ia langsung menghajar mereka semua. Semua pengunjung direstoran mendengar keributan ditoilet dan melihatnya.

Semua pengunjung takut akan apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka, yaitu seorang pria pink tampan yang tengah adu pukul dengan penjahat serta wanita yang tengah disandera oleh salah satu penjahat.

Natsu dengan mudah mengalahkan kedua penjahat yang menggunakan senjata tajam tanpa goresan atau lecet sedikitpun. Ia langsung menghajar kunyuk sialan yang tengah menyandera Lucy. Ia langsung melepaskan ikatan yang menyiksa wanitanya.

Lucy memekik dan berteriak "Natsu, awas dibelakangmu..."

Namun, ia lengah dan kunyuk yang tengah memegang senjata api itu menembakan peluru kearahnya.

Tak sempat bereaksi, peluru itu mengenai perut sebelah kanan Natsu, yang langsung mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

Ketiga kunyuk itu berniat melarikan diri namun polisi sudah datang dan menghadang mereka. Syukurlah salah satu pelayan disana langsung menelpon polisi ketika melihat kejadian ini.

Natsu langsung ambruk dipelukan Lucy dengan bersimbah darah.

"Natsu..." lirihnya.

"NATSUU..." ia menangis melihat pria pink itu terluka karena menyelamatkannya.

Tak lama kemudian Ambulance langsung membawa Natsu kerumah sakit.

Lucy langsung menghubungi seseorang yang dikenalnya.

" _Apa apa Lucy_?" tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Lyon tolong aku, Natsu, Natsu terluka.." katanya dengan masih menangis dan panik.

" _Apa? Kenapa bisa? Dimana kau sekarang_?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang menuju rumah sakit..."

" _Baiklah aku segera kesana._." dan menutup telponnya.

.

.

Lucy kini sedang mondar-mandir didepan UGD. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Natsu. Ia tak ingin Natsu terluka apalagi karena dirinya.

Ia sangat panik bukan main. Ia terus menangis dan memikirkan Natsu yang berada didalam sana.

"Natsu..." lirihnya.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

Pikiranku kini kacau. Aku sangat takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Natsu. Aku takut karena ini semua kesalahannya. Aku menghawatirkannya. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku sangat takut kehilangannya apalagi setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Ia melindungiku.

"Natsu..."

Lalu suara yang sangat aku kenali mendekat kearahku. Suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Lucy kamu tak apa-apa?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia memelukku.

"Kamu tak terluka kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan terus menangis. Ia mendekapku lebih erat.

"Sudah sudah, kau aman sekarang." Ia membelai rambutku dengan lembut. "lalu bagaimana keadaan ketua tim?"

Deg...

Pertanyaannya membuatku berhenti bernafas sesaat. Aku sangat sakit mendengarnya.

"Aku tak tahu, yang jelas Natsu kena tembakan dan lukanya-..." aku tak kuasa melanjutkannya. Aku menangis lagi dan lagi. Lalu Lyon kembali memelukku.

5 menit kemudian..

Beberapa polisi menghampiriku dan Lyon serta yang ada disana. Ia ingin melapor bahwa mereka telah menangkap penjahat itu.

Lyon mengerti dengan semua yang telah terjadi karena polisi itu menceritakan detailnya dari pelaku dan saksi. Lyon langsung mengurusi perkara itu karena direkturnya saja belum diketahui bagaimana keadaanya.

"Aku pergi kekantor polisi dulu. Kamu tunggulah disini sebentar."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan Lyon pun segera pergi.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu UGD yang masih tetutup rapat.

 _ **Lucy's POV End**_

.

.

Lama, Lucy menunggu cukup lama. Akhirnya dokter keluar dari sana dengan wajah berkerut.

Lucy langsung menghampirinya. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dokter itu menatapnya iba. "Pasien sudah melewati masa kritis, namun kami tak bisa memastikan kapan ia sadar. Sekarang yang bisa kami lakukan adalah menunggunya untuk sadar."

Seketika, tubuh Lucy serasa kaku mendengar penuturan dari dokter itu. Seolah langit tiba-tiba saja runtuh. Lucy tak percaya. Ia tak percaya bahwa Natsu si raja mesum itu bisa terluka juga.

Lucy masih syok dengan keadaan Natsu. Lalu terlihatlah Natsu yang terkapar tidak berdaya diranjang pasien yang sedang dipindahkan keruang rawat inap.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Lucy langsung mendekat kearah Natsu yang kini sudah sampai dikamar pasien VVIP itu.

Kini hanya ada Natsu dan Lucy. Anggota yang lain sudah keluar setelah menjenguk Natsu.

Lucy kembali menangis karena melihat Natsu yang tak kunjung bangun.

"Natsu, ayo bangun.."

Namun tak ada jawaban atau tanda dari Natsu.

Lucy kemudian berhenti menangis, dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk merawat Natsu sampai sembuh.

2 hari kemudian.

Dikamar yang sunyi, hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang terus berjalan, serta suara tetesan carian infus yang menetes. Aroma rumah sakit pun tak terasa karena Lucy meletakan bunga yang wangi divas ruangan itu.

Pagi hari itu, Lucy tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada ranjang Natsu. Tangannya digunakan sebagai bantal, dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam tangan Natsu yang hangat.

Tanpa Lucy sadari, kini Natsu telah membuka matanya yang menampilkan irisnya yang tajam. Onyxnya menatap seseorang yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat.

Natsu berniat untuk membelai rambut pirang wanitanya, namun terhenti ketika kepala pirang itu bergerak.

Rupanya Lucy terbangun.

Mata Lucy membulat sempurna ketika melihat seseorang yang dikhawatirkannya itu tengah menatapnya. Bukan dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk serta tatapan mesum selama ini, namun ia menatap Lucy lembut.

"Yoo, Ohayo Luce.." sapanya lembut.

Tak kuasa menahan air mata, Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berhambur memeluk Natsu yang kini setengah duduk.

Lucy memeluk Natsu erat, sehingga membuat Natsu sedikit merenyit. Ada apa dengannya?

"Luce? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau bodoh! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" sentaknya dengan suara lemah.

Natsu kini membalas pelukan Lucy yang menghangat. "Hey aku tak apa-apa.."

"Aku tahu.." kata Lucy. "Aku tahu karena kau sudah mulai menyeringai mesum lagi, Natsu!" lanjutnya.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Natsu terkekeh. "Kau tahu? Aku merindukan dada besarmu" katanya yang membuat Lucy langsung melirik kearah dadanya yang menempel didada bidang Natsu.

Lucy langsung blushing karena makhluk mesum yang tepat berada didepannya.

Natsu kembali terkekeh melihat wajah Lucy yang memerah seperti warna rambut Erza itu.

"Ohayo Luce." Sapanya lagi.

"Um Ohayo Natsu..." kini Natsu menarik Lucy kedalam dekapannya lagi dan mencium keningnya lembut.

.

.

Kondisi Natsu telah stabil dan semakin membaik. Kini Natsu pun sudah mulai cerewet tentang pekerjaan lagi kepada anggota timnya. Melihat Natsu sperti ini, membuat semua orang menjadi lega.

Semua anggota tim yang berada disana pamit undur diri karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan kecuali Lucy dan Lyon.

Beberapa saat pintu pun diketuk.

Tok... Tokkk... Tokkkk...

"Ya silahkan masuk.." ucap Lucy mempersilahkan.

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Lyon dengan 2 orang polisi.

Kedua polisi itu langsung to the point kepada Natsu dan menjelaskan perkara beberapa hari lalu.

"Jadi, ketika penjahat itu sudah membuntuti nona Lucy sedari sebelum ia masuk kerestoran."

"Oh jadi seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana? Apa alasan mereka melakukannya?"  
"Mereka tertarik dengan nona Lucy dan ingin menculiknya untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri pak."

"Berengsek!" Natsu menggeretakan giginya kesal. Dengan kata lain, para kunyuk itu tergoda oleh tubuh wanitanya yang sangat sexy itu sehingga nekad.

"Sudah banyak wanita yang menjadi korban mereka pak, terutama gadis cantik dan muda." Lanjut salah seorang polisi.

"Baiklah. Saya tak mau tahu pokoknya proses mereka dengan benar dan kalau perlu lenyapkan saja mereka!" ujarnya dingin sampai polisi pun nyalinya menciut ketika merasakan aura gelap Natsu.

Ya lenyapkan segera, sebelum Natsu sendiri yang melenyapkan mereka sampai tak bersisa.

.

.

Suasana diruangan itu menjadi kembali canggung karena hanya ada mereka berdua. Kemudian Lucy mencoba memecah kecanggungan itu.

"Natsu, kenapa kau sampai melakukan semua ini hanya untuk menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja karena aku tak mau kau disentuh orang lain." Jawab Natsu seadanya.

Lucy menatap Natsu. "Tapi kenapa sampai membahayakan nyawamu sendiri?"  
"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu.." balasnya sambil menatap iris karamel yang sedang berkaca-kaca.

Lucy tak bisa merespon perkataan Natsu. Sungguh ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Karena setahunya, Natsu sangat mesum kepadanya dan tak mungkin mencintainya.

Yang ia tahu, Natsu hanya haus akan tubuhnya, bukan hatinya. Tentu saja kalau Natsu mencintainya, Natsu pasti akan menjaga tubuh Lucy tanpa menyentuhnya apalagi menyetubuhinya.

Tak ada respon dari Lucy, Natsu kembali mengatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luce, jadi tak masalah kalau tubuhku terluka untuk melindungimu..."

Mata Lucy langsung membulat dengan sempurna. Ia tak menyangka bahwa direkturnya yang sangat mesum ini akan mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Bukankah ia sangat membenci wanita?

Tiba-tiba Natsu menarik tubuh Lucy kedalam dekapannya. Natsu menggeserkan tubuhnya dan menyuruh Lucy untuk tidur disampingnya.

Lucy menurut. Ia berbaring disamping Natsu. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Lucy sampai terkikisnya jarak antara mereka berdua.

Natsu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Lucy. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan hangat. Tidak ada ciuman nafsu disana, hanya ada ciuman cinta yang diberikan seorang Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap tajam pria yang berada didekatnya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau selalu bersikap seenaknya Natsu?" tanyanya

"Karena kau sangat keras kepala." Jawab Natsu santai.

Lucy memanyunkan bibirnya dan memukul Natsu pelan "Apa kau bilang? Hey kau-."

Natsu menahan tangan Lucy. "Aku mencintaimu Lucy Heartfilia.."

Lucy masih terdiam mendengar Natsu mengatakannya lagi. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Natsu serius.

Lucy memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya dan "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba dan belajar mencintaimu, Natsu Dragneel." Ucapnya.

"Kau akan memberikan hati dan jiwa ragamu padaku?" tanya Natsu lagi,

"Tentu, aku akan memberikan segalanya..."

Mendengar jawaban Lucy yang memuaskan, Natsu menyinggungkan bibirnya tanda ia tersenyum. Senyuman kali ini sangatlah tulus dan memabukan untuk Lucy.

Natsu kembali mendekap tubuh Lucy dan mencium bibir Lucy sekali lagi dan bermesraan disana. Tak peduli dimana mereka berada, karena mereka merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua untuk saat ini.

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo minna ketemu lagi dengan saya author pemalas dan gaje ini wkwkwk. Bagaimana nih ceritanya? Pasti gak nyambung ya? Pasti kecepetan ya alurnya? Pasti gaje yaa? Pasti jelek yaa? Aww maafkan author yang tiba-tiba menulis cerita tak bermutu ini. Silahkan hujat author sepuas kaliann huehue...**

 **Btw fanfic ini gak terinspirasi hanya dari satu fanfic aja sih, tapi ya salah satunya terinspirasi dari fanfic "PROTECT YOU" fandom BLEACH karya** **Madame Kiiiiiiin dan sudah dapat persetujuan dari beliau.**

 **Nah minna, author juga sedang menggarap ff dengan fandom Fairy Tail yang berjudul** _When You're Gone_ **dengan tetap pair NatsuxLucy, silahkan baca yaa** s/12975342/1/When-You-re-Gone **silahkan berikan saran dan kritik untuk ff ini maupun yang lain.**

 **Sekali lagi, maafkan jika chapter 4 ini tidak sesuai dengan yang readers harapkan, maafkan kalau tidak memuaskan. I hope youre like and enjoy read this chapter.**

 **Review onegaishimasu..**

 **Okeh author bakal bales Review satu persatu.**

rdragneel7 : okey, ini author udah ganti rating nya jadi rate M kok. Makasih banyak dan author usahakan lanjut sampe complete. Aminn.

enzeroo86 : Nah, author sudah menjelaskan diatas. Terimakasih sudah menjadi readers setia ff abal author. Maafkan kalau tidak memuaskan yaa:((((

hannah : Aduh gomen ya kalau Natsu nya gak mesum dichap ini gkgkgk

guest : aduh sekali lagi maaf ya kalau request kalian belum terpenuhi di chapter ini, jujur aja author juga lagi bingung sama si Natsunya whahaha

Guest : Wahhh... tidak secepat itu Lucy hamilnya wkwkwk.

Nazo : Author ga bisa janjiin nih, soalnya author sendiri sedang sibuk UAS jadi ga tentu ngetiknya juga. Hehehe makasih ya sudah menanti chapter 3 ini.

Reader : Aduh maaf ya kalo disini Natsunya ga badboy:((( author usahakan dichapter depan:))

Miley : Wahh author kaget Natsu jadi begini wkwkwk

Guest : Ini udah up kokk hehe

Nalu fans : Yeeyyyy author juga seneng bisa update lagiiiiii, makasihhh...

Irina Dragneel : Ini dilanjut kok wkwkwk maaciw telah menunggu

JH : Ini sudah update kok, tapi maafkan jika dichapter ini kurang memuaskan.

.

.

.

 _Nantikan Kelanjutannya di Chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Complicated Love_**

 ** _Chapter 4 : Promise_**

 ** _Natsu D x Lucy H_**

 ** _Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Story by Cattleya Dragneel_**

 **Dont like? Dont scrool down!**

 **Warning: Typo, alur berantakan dan rated M**

 **Balasan Review ada dibawah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan yang didasarkan cinta memang akan bahagia, namun benarkah seperti itu kenyataannya?

.

.

.

 _I will keep my promises, i will stay with you, and i will keep my heart from another heart except you. I will keep my love. Always and forever until im stop to breathing!_

.

.

.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, seseorang wanita yang sangat beruntung didunia ini. Ia bisa menaklukan hati dingin seorang Natsu Dragneel. Kini wanita itu telah menjadi milik Natsu entah itu jiwa dan raganya, serta hatinya kini hanya miliknya seorang. Bukan, Lyon atau siapapun tapi milik seorang Dragneel.

Lucy merebahkan badannya yang pegal diatas kasurnya yang sudah jarang ia tiduri. Kalian tahu karena Lucy sering tidur diranjang seorang Natsu Dragneel, jika tidak tidur bersama, lelaki itu pasti uring-uringan dan merajuk jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

.

 **Lucy's POV**

Malam ini, aku memutuskan untuk tidur dirumah, karena tampaknya Papa mulai curiga kepadaku yang sering izin tidur diluar dengan alasan lembur. Tapi ada baiknya juga, sehingga aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan damai tanpa gangguan tangan yang usil dari seorang Natsu. Yaa tangannya yang sangat jahil.

Aku bangun dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Setelah aku menggosokan badanku dengan sabun serta membersihkan rambutku, aku menatap tubuhku kecermin. Disana, terlihatlah tubuh mulusku yang sangat putih dan tunggu dulu... disekitar dada dan leherku banyak sekali bercak merah yang tertinggal.

Ah aku sangat mengingat dan mengenalnya, ini semua ulah bibir jahil seorang Natsu. Ya lagi lagi ulah Natsu. Aku tersenyum melihat tanda-tanda kepemilikan Natsu, sungguh aku senang karena Natsu sudah tak kasar padaku lagi dan malah bersikap manis dan lembut.

Aku teringat lagi tentang kenangan-kenanganku bersamanya, tidur berdua, makan berdua, mandi berdua, dan 'bercinta'.

BLUSHHHHH

Wajahku memerah ketika aku memikirkan bagaimana kami bercinta dengan gairah yang ahh tak bisa aku jelaskan. Seketika wajahku memanas dan rasanya badanku semakin panas ahhh sialan, aku menginginkan Natsu saat ini.

"Ahhh Natsuh..." aku mendesah tertahan ketika membayangkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat serta rambut spike nya yang berantakan dan basah ahh sangat menggoda iman.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, aku langsung masuk kedalam bath up yang sudah aku siapkan sedari tadi. Aku merendamkan diri disana sambil ber-relaxsasi.

Setelah aku rasa cukup berendam, aku langsung menarik diri dari sana dan bersiap mengeringkan badan dan rambutku. Setelah itu aku langsung mengenakan piyama tidurku.

Ketika aku hendak merebahkan tubuhku dikasur tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

 **Lucy's POV End**

 **.**

Ketika Lucy hendak merebahkan tubuh dikasur tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok... Tokkk... Tokkkk...

"Ya silahkan masuk..."

Lalu munculah seorang maid dari balik pintu.

"Hime, anda diminta untuk turun kebawah oleh tuan..."

Lucy pun berfikir, ada apa sehingga ia dipanggil oleh Papa tercintanya.

"Ya baiklah, aku akan kesana..."

.

.

* * *

Diruang Keluarga Heartfilia.

Disana terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya, dengan rambut merah dan berpakaian rapi berserta sang Papa.

Lucy langsung membungkukan badannya tanda hormat kepada mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam.." sapa Lucy pada kedua lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya selamat malam Lucy..." pria berambut merah itu tersenyum.

"Lucy, ayo duduk disini..." ajak sang Papa.

Lucy segera duduk. Untunglah Lucy sudah mengganti pakaiannya sehingga ia tak malu karena ada tamu.

"Lucy, perkenalkan aku Igneel. Kamu masih ingat padaku kan?"

Lucy terdiam sebentar lalu ia merespon. "Ah iya aku masih mengingatmu paman Igneel..." Lucy tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, kamu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik sekali, Lucy..." pujinya.

Mendengar kata 'gadis' membuat Lucy tak enak hati. Ahaha secara Lucy bukan seorang gadis lagi, ya karena sesorang Natsu.

"Ah iya terimakasih paman..."

"Lucy, Igneel kemari ingin menanyakan kabar Natsu.." kata Jude.

"Ya tu benar Lucy. Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia tidak merepotkanmu kan?" tanya Igneel.

"Paman tenang saja, Natsu bekerja sangat baik.. iya kan Papa?"

Lalu Jude pun mengangguk setuju. "Ya Lucy benar, Natsu sangat hebat karena bisa menghandle perusahaan itu dengan sangat baik..."

Igneel pun mendesah lega. "Huahhhh syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sempat khawatir ia berbuat seenaknya karena awalnya ia tak mau menghandle perusahaanmu, Jude.."

Lucy dan Jude terblak. "Tidak mau?" kata Jude penasaran.

Sedangkan Lucy berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri ' _Ya kau benar paman, awalnya Natsu sangat seenaknya dan semena-mena bahkan mencabuliku._.' ia pun berkata dalam hati.

"Ya karena ia ingin mengurus perusahaan Dragneel yang berada di Amerika.."

"Begitukah? Namun Natsu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik meskipun awalnya hanya terpaksa.." Jude pun tersenyum.

Lalu pembicaraan itu pun melarut dan entah kemana arahnya sampai pada suatu pertanyaan.

"Lucy, apa kau benar dekat dengan Natsu?" tanya Igneel serius.

Lucy langsung terblak dan blushing. "Eh, Ano..." Lucy tak langsung menjawab.

Lalu seorang dengan perawakan perfect dengan rambut spike pink nya masuk keruangan itu dan langsung menjawab.

"Ya ayah, kami memang dekat dan sudah memiliki hubungan.." katanya santai.

Igneel dan Jude hanya terbengong mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Natsu?" kata Igneel, dan Jude bersamaan.

Sedangkan yang disebut namanya itu langsung mendudukan diri didekat Lucy, kekasihnya.

"Selamat malam paman Jude.." Sapa Natsu dengan sopan.

"Yaa selamat malam Natsu-kun..." dengan wajah yang berseri mendengar anaknya dan Natsu sudah dekat bahkan memiliki hubungan.

"Jadi hubungan bagaimana yang kalian miliki?" tanya Igneel.

"Ya aku dan Lucy adalah sepasang kekasih.. aku ingin sekali melamarnya..." kata Natsu blak-blakan.

Sedangkan Igneel, Jude dan Lucy hanya tercengang mendengar penuturan Natsu lagi.

"Bolehkan Paman, Ayah?" tanya Natsu memastikan.

Jude dan Igneel langsung menjawab. "Tentu saja boleh..." dengan wajah gembira mereka.

Sedangkan Lucy langsung salting dan blushing.

"Luce ada apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Um tidak ada.." kata Lucy yang pipinya masih memerah.

"Baiklah, kapan acara pertunangan kalian dilaksanakan?" tanya Igneel.

"Secepatnya." Kata Natsu.

"Baiklah. Kau setuju kan Jude?" tanya Igneel.

"Ya aku setuju saja. Bagaimana Lucy apa kau juga setuju?" tanya Jude pada putri sulungnya.

Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

Natsu tersenyum senang, begitu pun dengan Jude dan Igneel.

Lucy mengajak Natsu untuk berkeliling dimansion ini, dan Jude pun mengijinkan.

.

.

* * *

 **Lucy and Natsu.**

Lucy menggandeng tangan kekar Natsu, dan mengajaknya berkeliling ditaman. Udaranya memang dingin, namun bintang yang ada dilangit sangat indah sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sambil meminum teh hangat ditaman. Lucy yang memakai baju lengan pendek pun langsung ditutupi menggunakan jas yang dipakai Natsu. Karena Natsu tak ingin tubuh wanitanya kedinginan dan menjadi sakit.

"Luce?" panggil Natsu.

"Yaa..." Lucy menoleh dan menatap Natsu.

"Kamu tidak keberatan kan kalau kita menikah?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tak keberatan Natsu..."

Mendengar jawaban Lucy, Natsu pun menarik senyuman tulusnya.

Tangan Natsu meraih wajah cantik wanitanya itu dengan lembut, lalu menariknya dan menciumnya mesra. Bibir Natsu dan Lucy pun bertemu.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, berpagut dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh mereka berdua yang bersentuhan seolah mengenyahkan udara dingin disekitar mereka. Namun, karena nafas mereka hampir habis, dengan terpaksa mereka menyudahi ciuman panas mereka dengan berat hati.

Lucy segera memeluk tubuh Natsu dan meremas kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Natsu perhatian.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memelukmu.."

Natsu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Lucy dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin, kau bisa tidur bersama diapartemenku seperti biasanya..." goda Natsu dengan nada sensual dan menggoda, yang langsung disambut jitakan keras dikepala limited editionnya itu.

"Itaiiii! Oi Lucee!" teriak Natsu sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sedangkan Lucy hanya terkekeh melihat sang Dragneel muda itu kesakitan karena ulahnya.

"Rasakan itu Dragneel mesum haha..." Lucy pun tertawa.

"Hooo kau akan mendapatkan balasannya calon nyonya Dragneel muda.." Natsu pun menyeringai bak iblis E.N.D.

Mengetahui niat busuk Natsu, Lucy pun menjauh dan berlari ditaman dan dikejar oleh Natsu. Sehingga mereka berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran layaknya anak TK.

Natsu maupun Lucy kini kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari. Natsu mendudukan diri diatas rumput dan Lucy mendekatkan dirinya pada Natsu. Natsu yang melihat chance itu, langsung menarik Lucy dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput ditaman itu serta menindihnya.

"Hey Natsu..." Protes Lucy yang sedang dipeluk dan ehem ditindih.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Ujar Natsu yang sedang menciumi leher jenjang wanitanya.

"Tapi kan kita berpisah belum lama. Kenapa masih merindukanku?" tanya Lucy.

"Kamu tahu? Aku merindukanmu setiap waktu Luce..." Natsu membenamkan wajahnya dileher Lucy.

"Hey dasar kau mesum, suka mengombal lagi..."

Natsu pun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Lucy yang menurutnya tidak buruk.

"Baiklah Luce, sepertinya kamu harus segera tidur. Kamu terlihat sangat kelelahan hari ini..." Natsu membelai wajah cantik Lucy dengan lembut.

Lucy menyentuh tangan Natsu yang tengah membelainya "Umm, kamu juga Natsu. Aku menyayangimu.."

Natsu yang mendengar kata-kata itu, langsung mencium kening Lucy mesra.

Mereka pun bangkit dari tiduran mereka dan berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaian mereka yang sedikit kotor.

"Jangan lupa, diminum obat dan vitamin nya."

"Iya aku tahu Natsu..."

Lucy berjinjit dan mencium pipi kanan Natsu yang membuat sang empunya terblak kaget.

Sedangkan Lucy hanya tersenyum manis dan dibalas oleh senyuman Natsu yang membuatnya blushing melihat Natsunya yang sangat tampan.

 **Kembali ke Keluarga Natsu-Lucy**

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu Jude, Lucy. Untuk tanggal pertunangannya kita putuskan nanti.." kata Igneel.

"Ya Igneel... kuharap kita bisa secepatnya menjadi besan ya..."

"Ya tentu..."

Igneel dan Natsu pun pamit untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Berita tentang kedekatan Natsu dan Lucy kini tersebar diseluruh kantor. Diantara mereka ada yang pro dan kontra. Ya kebanyakan yang tak suka adalah gadis-gadis dan wanita yang merasa iri kepada Lucy. Mereka menatap Lucy tak suka, sangat tak suka.

Lucy berjalan seperti biasa, dan bertegur sapa dengan yang lainnya. Ketika ia melewati segerombol gadis yang merupakan karyawatinya itu terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga, eh bisik-bisik tentang dirinya.

"Hey kau dengar? Natsu-sama dan Lucy katanya sudah berpacaran dari lama loh..."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin..."

"Ya itu tidak mungkin. Natsu-sama kan sangat cuek pada wanita."

"Ya itu benar. Lagian kenapa bisa?"

"Apakah Lucy menjual dirinya dan merayu Natsu-sama?"

"Dasar gadis murahan, rendahan. Apa sih bagusnya dia? Menang badan doang.."

Begitulah percakapan yang didengar Lucy. Lucy yang tadinya berjalan santai pun terhenti dan mengepalkan tangannya.

'Apa? Mereka memfitnahku sembarangan dan merendahkanku?' tanya nya dalam hati.

Urat siku-siku tercetak jelas di sudut kening Lucy yang cantik.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy membalikan badannya dan mendekat kearah gerombolan gadis itu namun ketika ia hendak membuka suara, Natsu langsung menghentikannya. Dan menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Kalau kalian ada waktu kerja dengan benar!" ucap Natsu penuh penekanan.

"Dan juga, hormati atasan kalian. Dia Lucy Heartfilia adalah bos kalian dan kalian tak pantas melakukan hal seperti ini!" lanjutnya dengan suara yang keras.

Ucapan Natsu yang tajam itu langsung membius seluruh orang yang berada didekat lobi kantor. Semua yang mendengarnya langsung tercengang dan terbengong ria.

' _Apa? Lucy Heartfilia?_ ' tanya mereka dalam hati.

Mereka semua langsung terdiam apa lagi gerombolan gadis yang tadi bergosip ria.

"Aku pecat kalian semua!"

JLEBBBBB.

Keputusan Natsu yang memecat mereka semua yang berani-beraninya merendahkan Lucy langsung membuat gerombolan gadis itu memohon pada Natsu.

"Maafkan saya Natsu-sama, saya tidak bermaksud merendahkan Lucy-sama.."

"Maafkan kami Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama..."

Namun. Mereka bahkan tak dilirik sama sekali oleh Natsu.

"Kalian pergi dari sini. Kalian saya pecat!"

Natsu langsung meninggalkan lobi beserta Lucy yang tangannya masih digenggamnya.

"Hey Natsu, kenapa kamu membocorkan rahasiaku?" bisik Lucy.

"Lagian kenapa kamu harus merahasiakannya? Merepotkan sekali..."

"Heyy..."

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri Luce..."

"Baiklah..."

"Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan kan? Untuk apa kamu masih sibuk berpura-pura sebagai orang lain dikantormu sendiri?" tanya Natsu

"Haha ya kamu benar... oh iya Natsu, 2 bulan lagi acara pertunangan kita, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebelum kita sibuk..." ajak Lucy.

"Boleh saja, tapi aku sibuk untuk sebulan kedepan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke negara Stella bulan depan setelah aku tak sibuk?"

"Baiklah..."

Setelah membicarakan hal itu, Lucy memutuskan untuk pergi keruangannya karena ia harus mengejar deadline nya dan Natsu pun harus bekerja lebih keras agar bulan depan ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Natsu dan Lucy memutuskan untuk dinner disebuah restoran mewah. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tak menghabiskan waktu diluar karena sibuk dengan kerjaan dan kalaupun menghabiskan waktu mereka langsung pergi keapartemen Natsu dan melakukan 'rutinitas' mereka disana.

Mereka berada disebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal dan memiliki tempat yang bagus dan strategis.

Natsu dan Lucy memesan beberapa makanan dan setelah itu mereka pun mengobrol dan bercanda ria.

"Natsu, kamu makan banyak sekali sih seperti orang tidak makan selama seminggu?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Luce, kamu sudah tahu kebiasaanku tapi masih bertanya?" jawab Natsu seadanya dan malah balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, biasanya serajin apapun kamu berolahraga, pasti kalau makan sebanyak itu perutmu akan membuncit.."

"Benarkah? Tapi nyatanya aku tidak..." dengan wajah polosnya, sungguh membuat Lucy sangat gemas kepada kekasihnya yang dikenal sangat dingin itu.

"Hey aku mencintaimu Lucy.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Natsu.."

Natsu pun mengenggam tangan Lucy erat. Dan mereka pun saling lempar senyum yang membuat semua orang disana blushing sendiri dan merasa kagum akan kemesraan mereka.

Dasar pasangan Muda.

.

.

* * *

 **Next Month**

Hari yang dinanti Natsu dan Lucy pun tiba, yaitu ketika mereka free dan berencana untuk berlibur beberapa hari di Stella.

Natsu menjemput Lucy dikediamannya, Heartfilia Mansion. Mereka berangkat dari Crocus menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik Natsu.

Natsu mengunakan pakaian casualnya dengan kaos putih dan celana putih ¾ nya (yang biasa dipakai natsu di Anime Fairy Tail), Lucy pun sama, ia memilih memakai celana pendeknya dan kaos berwarna putih pula serta rambutnya ia ikat 2 seperti biasa.

Sungguh mereka tak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa meluangkan waktu mereka setelah bersibuk ria dengan kerjaan. Bahkan Natsu tak menyentuh Lucy selama seminggu ini. Kalian tahu, Natsu sangat tersiksa karena merindukan tubuh Lucy Heartfilia yang sangat menggoda iman itu.

Setelah berjam-jam mereka pun sampai di Stella. Mereka mengunjungi sebuah vila mewah. Lucy menatap kesekeliling vila yang terdapat taman yang luas dan indah.

"Luce, kita akan menginap disini..." ujar Natsu.

Lucy menatap Natsu. "Disini? Memangnya ini vila milik siapa Natsu?"

Sebelum Natsu menjawab, beberapa maid yang sudah tak muda itu menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang Natsu-sama..."

Begitulah sapaannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Lucy menatap Natsu tak percaya. "Jadi ini vila milikmu Natsu?" tanya Lucy yang terkaget.

"Iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu santai.

"Wahhhh..."

"Jangan kaget begitu..."

"Sebenarnya seberapa kaya dirimu Natsu?" tanya Lucy yang sedang terkagum-kagum.

"Hey, kamu sendiri seorang Heartfilia yang kekayaanya tak bisa dihitung. Jadi jangan terkagum berlebihan..." ucap Natsu yang menyadarkan kebodohan sang kekasih.

Maid, dan pekerja Natsu yang menjaga vila itu langsung membawa barang bawaan mereka kedalam vila.

Natsu sudah masuk lebih dulu kedalam karena merasa lelah sedangkan Lucy merengut tak jelas.

Natsu merebahkan dirinya disofa ruang tengah.

"Natsu, jangan tiduran.. ayo kita main keluar.." ajak Lucy.

"Luce, aku lelah..."

"Natsu ayoo, kita jauh-jauh kesini tapi kamu malah tidur? Ayolah sayang..." Lucy pun menarik Natsu yang sedang bermalas-malasan.

"Luce aku mau istirahat..."

"Tidak Natsu! Ayo kita berjalan-jalan..."

Lucy tetap keras kepala ingin keluar berjalan-jalan, namun Natsu terlalu lelah. Sehingga hanya ada 1 cara agar Lucy diam.

Natsu langsung menarik Lucy kedalam dekapannya dan Lucy langsung terkejut.

"Hey Natsu, ini masih siang..."

"Ya aku tahu, maka dari itu.." Natsu menggantungkan perkataannya. Natsu langsung bangun dari rebahannya dan menggendong Lucy ala bridal style menuju lantai 2 yaitu kekamar Natsu. "Kita akan tidur bersama..." lanjutnya dengan seringai khas seorang Dragneel.

Lucy pun tak bisa berontak. Ia pasrah mau dibawa kemana ia sekarang ini, ia pasrah karena seorang Natsu yang akan membawa kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka disebuah kamar yang tak berbeda jauh dari kamar pada umumnya, Natsu merebahkan tubuh Lucy dan dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, apa kamu benar mau tidur?" tanya Lucy yang kini memiringkan badannya kearah Natsu.

Natsu tak bergeming, ia hanya menjawab dengan deheman. "Hm..."

Mendengar deheman itu, niat nakal Lucy pupus sudah..

Lucy tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Natsu sudah seperti ini, karena ia tahu kalau Natsu sudah dalam mode yang begini pastilah ia sangat kelelahan.

Wanita itu pun terdiam dan kembali mengingat minggu-minggu kemarin yang sangat menyiksa fisik dan pikiran. Ia sangat ingat kemarin adalah minggu-minggu yang sangat buruk untuk seorang Natsu.

Rapat setiap hari, dokumen menumpuk dan lebih banyak dari biasanya, kunjungan keluar kota dan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Semuanya Natsu yang mengurusnya. sendirian? Ya sendirian sampai Natsu sangat kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Kadang Natsu sampai tertidur diruangannya dan tak pulang ke apartemen. Ya semua itu demi untuk hari ini, dan beberapa bulan kedepan.

Lucy menatap kekasihnya dengan sangat sayang.

"Pasti kamu sangat kelelahan sayang?" Lucy membelai wajah tampan nan sempurna Natsu.

Meneliti setiap sudut wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna tanpa cela sedikitpun. Sangat tampan.

Tak sadar, Lucy sudah dipeluk erat oleh Natsu, dan terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah menunjukan redupnya cahaya matahari. Senja telah datang dan bersiap menyambut bulan dan bintang.

Lucy menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memandang jendela yang menghadap kearah matahari terbenam. Sudah sore rupanya.

Wanita cantik itu bersiap untuk bangun dan mandi, serta menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Lucy menatap Natsu yang masih terlelap dan enggan untuk membangunkannya. Lucy membelai wajah yang tak pernah bosan ia pandang dan mencium bibir Natsu sekilas agar tak membangunkan sang pemilik bibir itu.

Lucy langsung bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Terdengar suara beberapa maid yang sedang berbincang dan memasak didapur. Lucy langsung menghampiri mereka dan disambut baik oleh para maid.

"Ano aku ingin sekali membantu memasak, apa itu boleh?"

"Wah Lucy-sama bisa memasak?" tanya seorang maid paruh baya.

"Iya aku bisa, dan aku juga ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Natsu..."

"Tentu saja boleh Lucy-sama, silahkan gunakan dapur sesuka anda..."

"Ya terimakasih..."

Lucy memulai memasak ayam dengan extra pedas kesukaan Natsu. Para maid pun membantu dan memasak bersama. Sambil berbincang dan bercanda. Memang Lucy tak pernah membosankan orang-orang disekitarnya, ia selalu saja bisa membuat orang disekitarnya nyaman.

"Lucy-sama, sudah berapa lama anda berkencan dengan Natsu-sama?" tanya maid.

"Um sudah sekitar 3 bulan lebih sepertinya..."

"Wahhhh kalian sangat serasi sekali Lucy-sama..."

"Ahaha terimakasih oba-san..."

Tak terasa mereka telah selesai memasak. Para maid izin undur diri untuk berbenah meja makan dan keperluan lainnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy masih menyiapkan hidangan penutup berupa puding kesukaan Natsu.

Ketika Lucy tengah menyiapkannya, tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan kekar nakal yang melingkar diperut ratanya. Dan hembusan Nafas dilehernya menggelitik kulit Lucy. Aroma ini, sangat memabukan untuknya, aroma Citrus dan tangan ini sangat ia kenal.

"Natsu, aku sedang menyiapkan makanan penutup dulu.." protes Lucy, namun Natsu bukannya melepaskan pelukan malah mengeratkannya.

"Sebentar saja Luce.." bisik Natsu yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya dipepotongan leher Lucy.

Lucy hanya mendngus sebal. Sungguh Natsu yang seperti ini sangat melelahkan untuknya. Natsu sangat sangat manja...

"Natsu lepaskan aku sekarang, atau kamu takkan mendapatkan ayam extra pedasmu..."

Mendengar ancaman dari Lucy membuat mata Natsu langsung melek dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sungguh Lucy yang sedang kesal membuat Natsu sedikit takut.

"Aye sir..." Ucap Natsu sambil hormat kepada Lucy dan langsung menuju meja makan.

Melihat Natsu yang nyalinya mencut pun mengundang tawa untuk Lucy. Ingin rasanya Lucy tertawa atas kemenangannya yang berhasil menjinakan Natsu. Haha.

Makan malam kali ini terasa sangat berbeda, karena yang pertama Lucy memasak untuknya, kedua karena mereka berada diluar Crocus, ketiga status hubungan mereka yang sudah jelas dan akan bertunangan dan yang terakhir, Natsu sangat nyaman dan ingin menghabiskan seminggu ini berdua dengan kekasihnya.

"Natsu, makannya pelan pelan saja..." Nasihat Lucy.

"Masakanmu sungguh enak Luce, kamu memang yang terbaik..." ucap Natsu dengan mulut penuh.

Sungguh pemandangan yang tak biasa, karena sehari-harinya Natsu selalu memasang wajah datar dan dingin, namun ketika bersama Lucy wajah dingin itu seakan ditelan oleh bumi dan pergi entah kemana.

"Iya iya, kamu takkan kehilangan makanan kesukaanmu jadi jangan terburu-buru begitu makannya..." ujar Lucy yang sudah selesai makan dan sedang memakan puding.

"Baiklahh...'

Akhirnya Natsu makan dengan cara biasa dan normal. Melihat Natsu yang lahap memakan masakannya membuat Lucy tersenyum senang.

"Natsu kamu sudah mandi kan?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya sudah, memang kenapa Luce?"

"Begini Natsu, aku ingin sekali keluar untuk jalan-jalan..." tatap Lucy dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Keluar kemana Luce?"

"Pokoknya kemana saja asalkan bersamamu..." Lucy tersenyum manis yang membuat Natsu berdebar hebat.

"Ah iya baiklah, lagipula aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat..." katanya

"Benarkah?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah sumeringah.

"Iya, jadi setelah makan malam ini ayo kita berangkat..."

"Ummm..."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Natsu dan Lucy bersiap untuk berangkat kesuatu tempat yg dikatakan Natsu. Natsu dan Lucy memakai pakaian yang lumayan tebal agar tubuh mereka tidak mengigil karena kedinginan. Tak lupa Natsu selalu menggunakan Syal yang seperti sisik naga tersayangnya yang diberikan Igneel ketika ia masih kecil.

Mereka berangkat, namun dengan berjalan kaki.

"Natsu, kenapa kita berjalan kaki? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Nanti juga kamu tahu sayang. Kamu pasti akan suka..."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana? Ini tidak berbahaya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita hanya akan pergi kesebuah bukit..."

"Bukit?"

"Ya, tapi untuk jelasnya aku takkan memberitahuakanmu. Ini surprise untukmu sayang.." Ucap Natsu.

Mereka berjalan kaki agak jauh dari vila, namun jalur ini terbilang aman untuk sebuah bukit.

Beberapa puluh menit sudah terleati, kini Natsu dan Lucy sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuannya.

"Luce.."

"Iya.."

"Berhenti sebentar..."

Lucy langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kenapa Natsu?"

"Kemarilah..." Lucy menurut dan mendekati Natsu.

Natsu langsung menutup mata Lucy dengan slayer kecil.

"Natsu, kenapa mataku pakai ditutup segala? Dengan begini aku tak bisa berjalan Natsu.."

"Tenang saja Luce, aku akan menggendongmu..."

Natsu langsung menggendong Lucy ala bridal style, dan berjalan ketempat tujuan.

Setelah mereka sampai dibukit itu, Natsu menurunkan Lucy dari gendongannya dengan hati-hati.

Natsu membuka penutup mata Lucy, dan dengan sangat pensaran Lucy langsung membuka matanya.

Mata indahnya terblak tak menyangka, ia sangat takjub dengan apa yang tuhan ciptakan, dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini. Hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan...

"Sempurna..." kata Lucy yang tak henti-hentinya memandang langit dan sekitarnya.

"Indah sekali Natsu... aku baru tahu kalau di Stella ada tempat seperti ini..." kata Lucy.

"Kamu tahu? Alasanku membuat vila disini karena dekat dengan bukit bintang dan bongkahan batu Stellanium yang kabarnya lebih indah dari berlian.. batu Stellanium ini bersinar karena menyerap cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh bintang bintang dilangit..." kata Natsu panjang lebar.

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor itu, tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa tempat itu benar-benar ada.." Lucy masih terkagum-kagum.

"Aku membawamu kesini karena aku tahu bahwa kamu suka sekali pada semua hal yang indah dan menyangkut bintang..."

Lucy terkejut mendengar penuturan Natsu. "Hey, kamu tahu dari mana hal itu?"

Natsu menunjukan grins andalannya "Ketika kamu sakit, dulu aku menjengukmu dan waktu itu kamu tertidur. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku membuka laci disamping tempat tidurmu dan menemukan buku-buku serta diary dan banyak foto bintang-bintang..."

Mendengar penuturan Natsu, Lucy langsung blushing lagi, wajahnya memerah padam, pasalnya tidak semua orang tahu bahwa Lucy menyukai bintang dan langit.

"Kamu sangat tidak sopan sayang..." kesal Lucy yang malah merengut.

"Tak apa-apa kan? Hanya aku yang tahu sayang..." kata Natsu yang berusaha membuat Lucy berhenti kesal dan ngambek.

"Papa juga tahu, Michelle juga.." Ucap Lucy sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iya iya sayang. Jadi jangan marah okay?"

"Hmphh baiklah.." kata Lucy dengan sikap tsunderenya.

Disana, mereka duduk dihamparan rumput hijau yang luas, dan dikelilingi oleh tanaman ilalang yang sangat cantik dan indah.

Lucy menyandarkan tubuhnya didada bidang Natsu yang sangat perfect itu. Natsu mengelus kepala Lucy dengan sangat lembut.

"Ne Luce.." panggil Natsu.

Lucy langsung menoleh kepada Natsu.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu.." kata Natsu.

"Hee apa itu Natsu?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Menghadaplah kedepan sana Luce.." suruh Natsu.

Mendengar perintah Natsu, Lucy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan.

"Dan tutup matamu..." lanjut Natsu dan Lucy mengikutinya.

Natsu merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Ternyata yang diambil adalah sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang berukuran kecil, mungkin berdiameter sekitar 5 cm. Natsu langsung membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah benda cantik dan bersinar.

Dengan cepat, ia langsung memasangkannya keleher sang kekasih, Lucy.

"Nah sekarang buka matamu..." ucap Natsu.

Mata wanita pirang itu pun terbuka, dan melihat kearah lehernya yang dipasangi sebuah kalung cantik yang berbandulkan huruf N serta permata kecil yang mengelilinginya.

"Hee, Natsu kalung ini sangatlah cantik..." Lucy memandang kalung itu dengan susah payah, ia pun terkagum-kagum dengan hadiah yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Natsu blushing.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya. Akan ku jaga seumur hidupku Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum sambil menyentuh kalung itu.

"Aku juga akan menjagamu, sebagaimana kamu menjaga kalung itu Luce. Aku berjanji.."

Lucy langsung memeluk tubuh Natsu yang menurutnya sangat hangat itu. Ia memeluknya dengan erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkan wanita lain menyentuhnya. Tidak akan!

"Um i trust to you.." kata Lucy sembari meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan sangat dalam. Lalu ia pun melepaskan Syal yang membalut lehernya itu dan measangkannya keleher Lucy yang sepertinya kedinginan.

"Hey, kamu juga kedinginan Natsu." Protes Lucy.

"Aku lebih meilih kedinginan daripada kamu nanti sakit Luce!" ujar Natsu yang membuat Lucy berdebar.

"Terimakasih Natsu..." Lucy kembali memeluk Natsu erat, lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsu."

Natsu tersenyum tulus "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Luce..."

.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup lama mereka disana dan hanya duduk dan menghangatkan satu sama lain, kini Natsu mulai bertanya pada Lucy.

"Nee Luce. Kamu tahu kenapa aku memberikanmu kalung?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng lemah. "Memangnya kenapa Natsu?"

Natsu memandang Lucy lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu ia menyeringai "Karena, akan kuberikan cincin ketika hari pertunangan tiba hahaha.."

Mendengar jawaban tak memuaskan Natsu, perempat siku didahi Lucy muncul seketika.

"Apa-apaan dengan jawabanmu itu Natsu..."

BLETAKKKK

Lucy menjitak kepala pink Natsu yang sangat menyala ketika terkena sinar dari batu Stellanium serta bulan dan bintang.

"Itee Luceee!" teriaknya dengan kencang.

"Kalau jawaban itu aku sudah tahu bodoh..." balas Lucy meneriaki Natsu.

"Hey sayang, kamu sudah berani ya..."

"Apaa?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menyeringai lagi. "Kamu sudah berani berteriak padaku yaa?" dengan nada sensual.

Bulu kuduk Lucy berdiri secara otomatis mendengar ucapan Natsu yang menggoda. "Natsu, hentikan.."

"Tidak akan Luce-ku sayang..." lagi-lagi dengan nada sensual yang sialan-nya sangat menggoda itu.

Tangan Natsu langsung bergerak memegangi pundak Lucy dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. Rasanya tubuh Lucy memang sangat pas untuknya. Mungkin Lucy diciptakan hanya untuk seorang Natsu Dragneel saja.

Natsu tiba-tiba merasakan pening dikepalanya. Rasanya ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, berpelukan dengan seseorang degan suasana yang indah... Namun ia langsung melupakan apa yang tadi menghinggap dikepala pink nya itu. Ia mengenyahkan segala yang tiba-tiba teringat olehnya.

Tidak!

Aku bersama Lucy sekarang. Bukan dengan wanita manapun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hello minna-san, im come back for you... Maafkan kalau author telat update, dan sebisa mungkin author bakal update diminggu depan.**

 **Untuk chapter kali ini, maafkan jika terlalu pendek dan tak jelas. Maafkan jika tidak memuaskan karena author hanya seorang manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan eaaaa..**

 **Seperti biasa, author akan mengingatkan minna san untuk me '** _ **REVIEW dan FOLLOW or FAVORITE**_ **' cerita ini untuk menunjukan seberapa respect kalian pada fanfic ini atau yang lain dan A** **uthor juga sedang menggarap ff dengan fandom Fairy Tail yang berjudul** _When You're Gone_ **dengan tetap pair NatsuxLucy, silahkan baca yaa** s/12975342/1/When-You-re-Gone **silahkan berikan saran dan kritik untuk ff ini maupun yang lain dan jangan lupa berikan review sebanyak-banyaknya.**

 **Oke udahan dulu basa-basinya, author mau bales review dulu niii.**

* * *

Rdragneel7 : Hello, btw terimakasih ya untuk kritik dan sarannya. Author akan senang hati menerima semuanya wkwkwk. Terimakasih sudah menyukai cerita abal milik author ini*smilee

Guest : Em gini ya, sebenernya author sendiri kecewa bisa buat fanfic kaya gini, alurnya kecepetan, tapi author punya rencana sendiri gitu dan itu rahasia pokoknya author ga bisa kasih spoiler deh wkwkwk.

Just fans : Natsu kan emang kaya gituu lollll wkwk

Nazo : Maafkan da aku tuh suka gitu orangnya, gak tahu waktu. Btw tengkyuu.

Nafizake : Waduh, author banget yaa, author juga suka marathon kalo baca fannfic biar seru wkwk. Kalo si Lucy hamil ya nantinya melahirkan lah ya whahaha

Reader : Thanks for waiting...

Mihawk607 : Aduh suka banget si baca review yang panjang begini sukak banget sumpahh. Rasanya fanficku tuh sangat dihargai dan itu membuat author senang melanjutkannya. Thanks for your review, pokoknya semangat buat ngelanjutin meskipun males haha.

Jh : Aww kyaaaaaaa*langsungtutupmatakarenamalu #apahubungannyathorrrrrr? Hahaha

Hannah : Makasih banget buat kamu yang selalu review.. Sungguh aku ingin menyelesaikan fanfic ini dengan baik dan benar wkwkwk. Terimakasih sudah menunggu *smilee.

Miley : Thank youu...

Syai : Akupun suka dengan Natsu yang jantan seperti ini haha. Okey thankyouuu.

Guest : Jangan, Natsu harus tobat bhahaha

Guest : Okey, ini sudah update kok, oh iya bisakah kalian sertakan nickname biar aku tak bingung wkwkwk.

Hrsstja : Okey terimakasih sudah menunggu:)))

Miyu : Ini sudah lanjut, ayo kasih review wkwkwk.

Nalu : More nya besok-besok lagi wkwkwk.

* * *

 **Okey, sekian Review yang bisa author balas ataupun yang gak ketulis 'maafkeun', dan maafkan jika garing. Sekian dan terimakasih wkwkwkwk #formalbangetsihthorrrr**

 **Dan author ingatkan lagi untuk meREVIEW atau memFOLLOW dan FAVORITE kan cerita ini jika kalian menyukainya. Terimakasih...**

 **Oh iya satu lagi, author mau ngepublish Nalu short story, jadi jangan lupa baca yaa *Smilee**

 **Thank you for**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nantikan kelanjutannya di Chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Complicated Love_**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _5_** ** _:_** ** _Trust (Kepercayaan)_**

 ** _Natsu D x Lucy H_**

 ** _Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Original_** ** _Story by Cattleya Dragneel_**

 **Dont like? Dont scrool down!**

 **Warning: Typo, alur berantakan dan rated M**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kepercayaan adalah satu kata yang dapat membuat suatu hubungan bertahan ataupun merenggang. Tak mudah mendapat suatu kepercayaan dari seseorang. Kepercayaan selalu mendatangkan petaka, yaitu bisakah kau menjaganya atau merusaknya!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam terindah bagi Natsu dan Lucy. Natsu begitu mencintainya dan Lucy pun sama.

Kini mereka berada disebuah kamar yang berada dikediaman Natsu. Mereka saling menatap penuh cinta, dan saling tersenyum hangat satu sama lain.

"Luce.." panggilnya.

"Iya Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum kepada kekasih tercintanya itu.

Natsu tersenyum dan meraih bahu Lucy lalu mendekapnya dengan lembut nan erat, seolah ia tak ingin melepas Lucy barang sedetikpun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luce…" Lalu Natsu menenggelamkan wajahnya dipepotongan leher Lucy yang sangat menggoda. Aroma Strawberry itu menguar ke dalam hidung mancung sang Dragneel muda. Inilah bau khas seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang selalu memabukan dan menjadi candu tersendiri untuk Natsu. Bagaikan Narkotika yang sangat menjeratnya untuk terus menghirupnya lagi dan lagi.

Lucy merasa sangat nyaman berada didalam pelukan kekasihnya itu. Ia menyinggungkan senyumannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Natsu…" kini Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu dengan erat dan balas mengecup serta menghisap leher sang kekasih pinknya. Nikmat pikirnya.

Setelah menghangatkan satu sama lain, kini Natsu melonggarkan pelukannya, dan ia menatap wajah wanitanya dengan lekat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy yang kini sedang terpejam.

Natsu menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir ranum Lucy. Lucy sangat menikmati perlakuan Natsu yang menurutnya sangat manis. Setelah beberapa saat, kini Natsu mulai menjilati bibir Lucy yang sangat lembut, manis dan menggoda. Natsu menciumi bibir Lucy dan Lucy membalasnya. Kini, ciuman yang semula sangat romantis itu berubah menjadi panas, sangat panas.

Tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang, Natsu langsung menggendong Lucy dan merebahkannya diatas kasur king size itu. Natsu menindih tubuh sexy Lucy. Ciuman yang sempat terhenti kini berlanjut kembali.

Mereka saling berpagut, menukarkan saliva masing-masing dan merasakannya. Natsu mendominasi ciuman panas itu, ia meraup bibir wanitanya bak serigala yang kelaparan. Tak mau kalah, Lucy kini membalas ciuman Natsu dan mengimbangi Natsu.

Erangan dan desahan muncul disela-sela ciuman panas itu.

Enghhhhh…

Hhhhhhh….

Ciuman itu kini beralih pada leher jenjang Lucy yang sangat menggoda Natsu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung menghisap leher itu dan meninggalkan bercak merah yang sudah lama tak mereka lakukan. Natsu mennggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Lucy mengelus rambut Natsu dan merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya sentuhan yang diberikan sang kekasih.

Natsu berhenti, dan meraih tanktop yang dikenakan Lucy. Ia melepaskannya dari tubuh Lucy yang tanpa memakai bra. Lucy sengaja tak memakainya ketika bersama Natsu, karena menurut Natsu akan sangat merepotkan jika ingin berhubungan.

Setelah tanktop itu terlepas, kini ia meleparkannya kesembarang arah. Kini tubuh bagian atas wanitanya itu terekspos dan menampilkan buah dada yang berukuran besar dan menggoda itu. Langsung saja Natsu menerjangnya, menghisap serta meremasnya dengan gerakan lihai.

Perlakuan Natsu membuat Lucy kembali merasakan kenikmatan. Natsu memelintir putting yang sudah mengeras itu, dan menghisap serta menjilat dan tak lupa meremasnya kembali. Lucy mengerang lagi.

"Nghhhhh Nats-ahhhhh…"

Mendengar erangan itu, Natsu semakin memanas. Libidonya yang sudah naik itu, semakin naik karena erangan yang menurutnya sangat indah.

Natsu menatap lekat Lucy, mencium bibirnya lembut, dan memagutnya, namun tak lama Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap kekasihnya penuh cinta. Mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut.

Lucy menyentuh tangan Natsu yang tengah membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Menatap onyx tajam kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat mempesona dan memabukan setiap wanita.

"Luce…"

"Natsu…"

Mereka saling melepar senyum. Dan sesaat kemudian Lucy menciumbibir Natsu yang berada diatasnya dengan cepat. Ia melepaskan ciuman itu, namun Natsu kembali mencium bibir Lucy sekilas.

Kini Natsu mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada celana pendek Lucy, dan langsung melepaskannya beserta celana dalam yang membungkus area kewanitaan kekasihnya.

Melihat milik Lucy sudah basah, membuat Natsu sangat tidak tahan lagi untuk mencumbu wanita cantiknya itu. Ia langsung mencium, menjilat bahkan menghisap kewanitaan Lucy yang membuat Lucy mendesah.

"Hhhhh Nat-suuu… ahhh…."

Natsu menyeringai… rupanya kekasihnya juga sudah berada pada batasnya.

Natsu masih berpakaian lengkap dan rapi, sedangkan Lucy sudah telanjang, tanpa sebenangpun ditubuhnya.

Natsu yang masih mengenakan pakaiannya dengan lengkap, kini melepaskannya satu persatu. Sampai menampilkan tubuh atletisnya, dengan tonjolan diperutnya yang sangat menggoda iman setiap wanita.

Perut sixpack nya itu sangat menggoda, dan Lucy yang melihatnya hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Sejujurnya ia sangat sering melihat tubuh Natsu, namun ia sangat terpesona lagi dan lagi.

Natsu membuka celana dan celana dalamnya, dan lagi lagi membuat seorang wanita bermarga Heartfilia itu meneguk ludanya lagi karena melihat kejantanan sang kekasih yang sudah menegang dan minta dipuaskan itu.

Melihat ekspresi Lucy, Natsu terkekeh geli.

"Kamu sudah terbiasa melihatnya kan sayang? Kenapa masih terpesona seperti itu?" tanya Natsu dengan kekehannya.

Sedangkan Lucy sangat memerah, wajahnya menampilkan semburat merah itu. Lucy sangat malu kalau digoda oleh Natsu.

"Kamu juga sudah sering merasakannya kan?" goda Natsu lagi.

Lucy semakin tak tahan digoda oleh Natsu, kini ia memukul dada bidang Natsu.

"Uhhh jangan menggodaku terus Tuan Dragneel…" Lucy menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah didada Natsu.

"Haha baiklah Nyonya Dragneel.."

Kini Natsu membelai wajah Lucy yang tak lagi memerah karena malu. Ia menciumnya ketika ia memasukan kejantananya kedalam Lucy. Lucy merasakan sesak dibawah sana.

' _Ah rasanya seperti aku masih perawan…_ ' pikir Lucy.

' _Ah sempit, seperti pertama kali aku memasukannya…_ ' Pikir Natsu

Kini Natsu menghentakannya dengan cepat dan keras yang membuat Lucy merasakan nikmat dan sakit bersamaan. Lucy menyalurkan rasa sakitnya kepada rambut Natsu yang kini ia remas dengan kuat.

Natsu tak memperdulikan ketika Lucy menjambak rambut pinknya.

"Ahhhh haahhh Ahhh…"

"Hahhh Nat-ahhhhh, Nat-suhh terus, lebih cep-aaattt hahh…"

Natsu tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati sayang…."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Embun yang tak sengaja menyentuh dedaunan hijau dan menghinggap pada bunga-bunga cantik yang berwarna-warni itu menambahkan kesan sangat indah. Sungguh indahnya pagi.

Udara yang sangat dingin itu, membuat cahaya matahari yang telah menyinari mengalahkan rasa hangat itu. Kini hangat dan dingin saling mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Cahaya matahari itu, menembus jendela yang masih tertutup tirai, namun masih tetep bisa menembusnya dan menerpa wajah kedua insan yang masih terlelap didalam tidurnya.

Mereka masih menghangatkan satu sama lain. Kedua insan itu masih terlelap dengan saling berpelukan dan selimut yang masih menghangatkan tubuh mereka ditengah dinginnya cuaca yang cerah.

Bayangkan saja, sinar mentari telah menyinari, namun udara dingin masih terasa meski matahari sudah menujukan sinarnya, membuat siapa saja betah ditempat tidur, apalagi bersama orang tercinta.

Namun, kelopak mata seorang wanita terbuka perlahan ketika merasakan sinar yang menyilaukan matanya meski masih terpejam. Ia membukanya secara perlahan dan mendapati hari sudah pagi.

Ia menggeliat tak nyaman, dan mendapati sang kekasih masih setia melingkarkan tangannya diperut ramping miliknya. (tangan natsu melingar diperut Lucy)

Lucy masih memandang wajah tampan milik kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum sambil membelai wajah sempurna tanpa cacat itu dan mengusap pipi Natsu-nya yang sangat sangat tampan meski sedang tidur. Lucy menyentuh kedua kelopak mata Natsu yang masih tertutup rapat, lalu beralih kehidung mancungnya. Rahangnya yang tegas ia sentuh dan terakhir adalah bibir sexy yang sangat meggodanya. Ia kembali mengingat bahwa semalam bibir itu mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Lucy kembali teringat tentang rutinitas yang selama 2 minggu ini tidak mereka lakukan karena sibuk. Namun, semalam ia sangat terpuaskan, dan jangan lupakan bahwa Natsu sangat brutal semalam karena ingin dipuaskan juga.

Iris caramel itu kembali menutup, dan membuka memory semalam dengan kekasih. Ia tersenyum ketika ia serasa melihat adegan yang semalam dilakukannya. Mereka bercinta sangat lama dan sangat ah panas. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghitung, berapa kali mereka melakukannya. 7, atau 8 bahkan sepuluh kali? Ia sampai merinding jika ingat apa yang dilakukan dengan sang kekasih. Bercinta yang sangat tak lazim.

Semalam penuh mereka melakukannya, sampai jam 4 pagi mereka baru selelsai dan memejamkan mata.

Kini pagi sudah menyapa, dan Lucy melirikan matanya kearah jam dinding yang menujukan pukul 9 pagi.

Ia melepaskan tangan Natsu yang melingkar diperutnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Ia langsung bangun dan hendak pergi kekamar mandi karena tak tahan dengan lengketnya keringat semalam. Namun, ia tak langsung bangun, karena merasakan sakin yang teramat diselangkangannya.

Ia mendengus sebal. "Huh Natsu melakukannya dengan berlebihan…"

Ia meringis ketika mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia tak sanggup dan memilih untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang.

"Aww…" kini ia merasakn lagi sakitnya.

Ketika hendak memaksakan untuk berdiri, Tangan Lucy ditarik oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Lucy memandang Natsu yang sudah duduk bersender dikepala ranjang.

"Aku ingin mandi Natsu…" jawabnya lemas.

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu?" maksud Natsu dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa berjalan karena sakit diselangkangan.

"Huh, ini karena kau Natsu. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat berlebihan semalam…" Lucy mendengus sebal.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Aku sudah lama tak melakukannya denganmu sayang. Jadi aku ingin benar-benar dipuaskan…" Natsu menyeringai.

"Iya iya…"

Lucy mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan, namun baru selangkah Lucy berjalan, ia merasakan sakit lagi diarea kewanitaannya itu dan hendak terjatuh. Tapi ia tak merasakan dinginnya lantai.

"Kalau tidak bisa, jangan dipaksakan…" omel Natsu yang tengah menahan tubuh Lucy yang hampir jatuh.

Dengan sigap, ia langsung menggendong Lucy ala _bridal style._

"Haha bodoh…" ucap Lucy.

Natsu tak senang mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh Luce?" sambil berjalan kekamar mandi. Sedangkan Lucy terkekeh.

"Aku mencintaimu Natsu.." Lucy mencium pipi Natsu yang tengah menggendongnya. Semburat merah muncul dipipi Natsu dan tersenyum

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luce.."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lucy menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Ia menuju kelantai 1 untuk pergi kedapur. Disana sudah -ada beberapa maid yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk memasak.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy-sama.." sapa maid-maid tersebut.

"Iya selamat pagi…" Lucy tersenyum ramah.

Semua maid yang berada disana sangat takjub dengan pemandangan yang berada didepannya. Mereka seperti melihat seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik dengan senyum yang manis dan ramah. Sungguh beruntung majikannya memiliki kekasih seperti seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang baik hati.

"Oba-san, aku ingin memasak juga…" kata Lucy kepada seseorang maid paruh baya.

"Hai, silahkan Lucy-sama…" maid itu mempersilahkan.

Lucy kini memasak dengan dibantu oleh maid-maid disana. Mereka berbincang seperi semalam.

Lalu suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Suara baritone yang sangat maskulin.

"Hee, sepertinya kamu sangat menikmatinya Luce…" katanya.

Lucy langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Ara, Natsu kamu sudah selesai?"

Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Duduklah disofa, aku akan membuatkan kopi kesukaanmu…" kata Lucy dan dibalas dengan senyuman.

' _Ah tuan muda tersenyum…_ ' pikir para maid.

Kini Natsu mendudukan dirinya disofa dan menyambar koran terbaru pagi ini. Ia mengambil kacamatanya dan mulai membaca.

Lucy yang sudah selesai membuat kopi kini mengantarkannya kepada sanga kekasih.

"Ini kopimu sayang…" kata Lucy lembut.

"Terimakasih sayang…" Natsu memalingkan pandangannya dari koran dan langsung mencium pipi Lucy.

Lucy yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu langsung blushing karena para maid tentunya melihat adegan romantis bak film drama itu.

Sedangkan para maid tersenyum dan terkagum dengan adegan yang disuguhkan kepada mereka. Melihat tuan mudanya bahagia, mereka ikut bahagia juga. Apalagi dengan kekasihnya yang sangat baik seperti Lucy. Padahal sebelumnya mereka tak pernah melihat tuan mudanya tersenyum kepada siapapun.

Setelah makanan siap, Lucy dan Natsu bergegas untuk sarapan, meskipun ini sudah menjalang siang.

"Masakanmu selalu enak seperti biasanya, Luce…" puji Natsu.

"benarkah?" tanya Lucy yang sudah blushing lagi.

Natsu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sarapan pagi ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Natsu makan dengan sangat lahap. Setelah acara sarapan mereka selesai, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bersantai diluar.

Kini mereka tengah duduk diberanda rumah yang menghadap kearah taman yang sangat luas dan indah.

"Oh iya, siang ini aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan.." kata Natsu.

Mendengar Natsu, Lucy langsung tersenyum dan senang tiada tara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lucy girang.

"Iya. Kemarin kamu mau jalan-jalan kan?" tanya Natsu.

"Ummm.." Lucy menganggukan kepalanya. Ia langsung berhambur memeluk Natsu yang tengah meminum teh nya.

"Terimakasih Natsu…" Lucy memeluk dan duduk dipangkuan kekasih pinkish nya itu.

"Iya sayang sama-sama…" Natsu tersenyum melihat Lucy senang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capital City of Stella (Ibukota Stella)**

Siang ini, seperti yang dijanjikan Natsu, mereka berjalan-jalan kepusat kota yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari vila Natsu. Mereka berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil sport Natsu yang sengaja ia siapkan divila.

Setelah sampai dipusat kota, Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan kaki bersama Lucy dipusat kota itu. Ternyata disana ada pusat perbelanjaan dengan toko-toko yang unik dan menarik. Tak kalah seperti di ibukota Fiore, Crocus.

Natsu dan Lucy bergenggaman tangan tanpa melepaskannya sedikitpun.

Lucy mengajak Natsu kesebuah mall dan Natsu menurutinya. Mereka berjalan dan melihat lihat apa saja yang ada disana.

Lucy melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menikmati ice krim ditangannya. Lucy segera menoleh kepada kekasihnya.

"Natsu aku mau itu…" lucy menunjuk kearah anak yang sedang memakan ice cream.

Natsu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju anak yang dimaksud Lucy.

Natsu menrenyitkan dahinya.

"Kamu mau ice cream?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk dan Lucy kini menatap Natsu dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

Melihat kekasihnya, Natsu tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia sangat senang.

' _Kekasihku ini ternyata sangat manja.._ ' ucap Natsu dalam hati.

"Baiklah akan aku belikan untukmu sayang…" Natsu tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Lucy.

Sebenarnya Natsu sangat enggan untuk mengantri hanya untuk membeli ice cream. Tapi karena ini permintaan kekasihnya dengan senang hati ia lakukan agar Lucy senang.

Setelah cukup lama mengantri, kini Natsu membawa 2 ice cream, yaitu untuknya dan untuk Lucy.

Lucy sangat senang ketika Natsu membawakannnya ice cream, ia sangat senang bukan main seperti anak kecil. Tingkahnya sungguh menggemaskan menurut Natsu, tak terasa bibir Natsu meyinggungkan senyumnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Mereka duduk disebuah bangku. Mereka menikmati ice cream itu. Lucy sepertinya sangat menikmatinya dan tak terasa ice cream digenggamannya sudah habis begitu pula dengan Natsu.

Natsu memandang wanitanya dengan lembut, dan setitik ice cream yang berada disudut bibir Lucy menarik perhatiannya.

Lucy tak mengerti dengan tatapan Natsu. "Natsu ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Hust,,, diam sebentar sayang…" kata Natsu.

Lucy diam sesuai yang diperintahkan. Lalu dengan secepat kilat, bibir Natsu menjilat sisa ice cream disudut bibir Lucy dan mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat.

Lucy terdiam mematung setelah apa yang dilakukan Natsu kepadanya.

Semua pengunjung yang tak sengaja melihat adegan itu langsung blushing dan malu sendiri. Bahkan banyak diantara mereka mengenal Natsu.

"Hey, itu kan Natsu Dragneel, pewaris Dragneel Corp…"

"Wahhh sangat tampan…"

"Ah mereka so sweet sekali… berciuman didepan umum juga kalau seperti mereka sih tak membuat risih.."

Lucy yang sayup-sayup mendengar bisikan itu langsung blushing seketika. Lucy mencubit pinggang Natsu.

"Aww…" ringis Natsu.

"Hey apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Lucy malu.

"Aku hanya menjilat ice cream yang ada dibibirmu.." jawabnya seadanya.

"Tapi tidak ditempat umum juga kan?" Lucy sangat malu.

"Haha apa kamu malu sayang?" tanya Natsu menggoda wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja bodoh…." Kini wajah Lucy sangat memerah bak tomat matang.

Lalu suara yang sangat mereka kenal mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Hooh kalau mau bermesraan jangan ditempat umum seperti ini dong.. memalukan sekali…" ucap seseorang itu sambil terkekeh.

Sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy kaget.

"Yoo Flame-head…" sapanya kepada Natsu.

"Oi Ice-head, kenapa kau bisa disini juga?" tanya Natsu kepada seseorang bernama Gray.

Kini sikap cool keduanya entah hilang kemana. Sikap cool Gray dan Natsu.

Sadar bahwa Gray tidak sendirian, kini Lucy mengalihkan attention nya kearah seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Juviaa…." Panggil Lucy.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil itu tersenyum dan memeluk Lucy. Lucy balas memeluk Juvia.

"Lucy apa kabar?"

"Aku baik Juvia… aku tak menyangka kamu telah menjadi kekasih Gray…"

"Hahaha aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata Lucy kekasih dari Natsu-san…"

Sedangkan kedua lelaki itu masih mengejek satu sama lain.

"Hee jadi kau sudah tidak jomblo lagi otak api?" ejek Gray.

"Kau juga eh otak es mesum." Balas Natsu yang tidak mau kalah.

Lucy merenyitkan dahinya melihat adegan itu. Sedangkan Juvia sudah tidak aneh lagi.

"Hey kalian berdua, ayo kita pindah kekafe saja…" ajak Lucy.

Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk berbincang dikafe.

* * *

Mereka kini berada disebuah kafe minimalis dengan dekorasi yang unik dan menarik.

"Hey, aku tak menyangka kalian saling mengenal.." Ucap Natsu pada Gray, Juvia dan kekasihnya, Lucy.

"Aku mengenal Juvia dari kecil, dan aku kenal Gray karena Juvia dekat dengan Gray…" balas Lucy yang menjawab rasa penasaran Natsu. "Kamu sendiri bagaimana bisa mengenal mereka?" tanya Lucy.

"Sama sepertimu, aku dan Gray sudah kenal dari kecil karena bersaudara dan kenal Juvia karena ia kekasih Gray…" jawab Natsu.

"Haha sungguh dunia itu sempit ya…" kata Juvia.

"Iyaa yah.." celetuk Lucy.

"Hey Ice-princess ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian bisa disini juga?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku sedang mengunjungi rumah kerabat Juvia.. kau sendiri Flame-head?" Tanya Gray balik.

"Kami sengaja berlibur kemari…" kata Natsu dan disertai anggukan dari Lucy.

"Nah bagaimana kalau kita double-date?" ajak Juvia.

"Wah ide bagus.." Lucy menyetujuinya.

"Ah baiklahhh. Jadi kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Gray.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman bunga saja Gray-sama?" usul Juvia.

"Taman bunga yang disana?" tunjuk Lucy.

"Iya, bagaimana Natsu-san?" tanya Juvia.

"Boleh saja. Ayo kita berangkat…" kata Natsu semangat.

Mereka keluar dari kafe itu dan menuju ketaman bunga yang dimaksud dengan menggandeng tangan pasangannya masing-masing.

Setelah mereka sampai disana, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama. Lucy dan Juvia berbincang dengan asiknya sedangkan Natsu dan Gray membahas pekerjaan mereka.

Mereka berempat beristirahat dibangku sedikit panjang yang saling berhadapan dengan meja ditengahnya, mereka duduk disana dan meminum air yang tadi mereka beli ditoko.

"Oi Natsu, kapan kalian akan bertunangan?" tanya Gray.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal itu?" Natsu yang ditanya malah balik bertanya.

"Biasa, paman Igneel keceplosan padaku. Dan aku sarankan agar tidak memberitahu Erza dulu karena pasti ia akan ribut sendiri. Bhahaha…" kata Gray yang langsung mendapat dengusan dari Natsu.

"Dia memang tidak bisa jaga rahasia. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak berbicara dulu tentang itu…" kesal Natsu.

"Lagipula kenapa Natsu-san ingin merahasiakannya?" tanya Juvia penasaran.

"Karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada kalian dan-." Sebelum perkataannya tuntas, ia menatap Gray yang ketakutan. Natsu tak mengerti dengan gelagat Gray yang serasa melihat hantu. Ia menatap Gray, dan raut wajah Gray menyiratkan bahwa ' _Lihat ke belakang bodoh!_ '

Natsu melihat kearah belakang dan menyebut "Erza.." . lalu ia tercengang melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya..

"ERZAAA?" teriak Natsu yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari teman sekaligus saudarinya tersebut.

"Jadi kau tak memberitahu aku tentang pertunanganmu dengan Lucy. Oh begitu yaa…" Kini Erza mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya yang dilayangkan pada Natsu dan Gray.

Raut wajah kedua pria dewasa itu seakan menciut bagaikan kutu kepanasan.

Lucy dan Juvia hanya terkekeh melihat kekasih-kekasihnya itu sedang diberi pelajaran oleh Erza.

Erza menyiapkan kepalan tangannya dan langsung menjitak kepala Natsu dan Gray dengan keras. Otomatis setelah dijitak, Natsu dan Gray merasakan sakit yang luar biasa…

"AAAAA ITTAIIIII" teriak mereka berdua.

"Rasakan kalian berdua…" kini Erza tertawa bagaikan iblis yang menakutkan, sedangkan Jellal yang menemaninya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat istrinya menjahili kedua sahabatnya sekaligus saudaranya itu.

' _Mereka seperti anak kecil saja.._ ' batin Jellal.

Lucy dan Juvia tertawa kecil melihat kekasih mereka disiksa. Bukannya merasa kasihan, mereka malah merasa terhibur melihat adegan komedi itu.

"Halo Erza/Erza-san.." sapa Juvia dan Lucy.

"Halo kalian berdua. Sudah lama tidak bertemu yaaa.." kini Erza ikut bergabung bersama mereka berempat.

"Jellal mendudukan diri disamping Natsu, dan berhadapan dengan Gray. Seperti biasa mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain.

"Hee jadi kalian sedang apa ini? Double Date?" tanya Jellal.

"Ya seperti itu lah…" kata Gray dan disertai anggukan dari Natsu.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan bertunangan Natsu, Lucy?" tanya Erza.

"Hem sepertinya bulan depan..." jawab Natsu seadanya.

"Erza, kamu akan datangkan?" tanya Lucy.

"Pasti aku dan Jellal akan datang.." kata Erza sambil tersenyum. Jellal pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun mengobrol dan berbincang dengan serunya sampai tak terasa sudah sejam mereka berada disana.

Lalu Lucy dan Juvia pamit untuk membeli minuman dan camilan kemini market terdekat. Erza pun ikut dengan mereka. Setelah mereka berangkat dan meninggalkan ketiga pria tampan dan hot serta cool itu, mereka langsung berbincang.

"Jadi Natsu, bagaimana dengan Lucy?" tanya Gray.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Natsu tak mengerti.

"Lucy dan Lisanna. Bagaimana? Siapa yang lebih baik diantara mereka?" tanya Gray lagi.

Natsu tampak tak berfikir sama sekali. "Entahlah…"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lisanna? Apa alasan kau memutuskannya?" tanya Jellal penasaran.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas dia, lagi pula aku sudah memiliki Luce." Kata Natsu yang mulai sebal dengan perbincangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiga wanita cantik itu telah kembali ketaman dengan membawa beberapa plastik yang berisi makanan dan minuman.

Berterimakasihlah kepada mereka karena Jellal dan Gray tak membicarakan tentang masa lalu lagi.

Mereka duduk kembali didekat pasangan masing-masing.

"Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Ah tidak ada kok, hanya sedikit sebal kepada makhluk dua ini.." Natsu menunjuk Jellal dan Gray.

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya memasang wajah datar dan tidak bersalah.

"Sudahlah, mereka memang seperti itu Lucy…" kata Erza.

Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan yang sempat terhenti. Yaitu tentang pertunangan Lucy dan Natsu.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menyusul Natsu dan Lucy?" Erza bertanya pada Gray dan Juvia.

"Ya mungkin secepatnya.." kata Gray.

Lalu suara lembut terdengar dan mereka yang mendengar pun menoleh kesumber suara. Suara itu datang dari belakang Natsu, Lucy dan Erza.

"Eh kalian ada disini?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut silver.

"Natsu, Erza, Jellal dan Gray lama tidak bertemu…" sapanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Hey Mira, lama tidak berjumpa juga…" kini Erza memeluk seseorang yang bernama Mira tersebut.

Natsu pun tersenyum kearah Mira dan Gray serta Jellal pun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jadi kalian sedang apa ngumpul disini?" tanya Mira yang ikut duduk disana.

"Hanya berbincang saja, lagipula kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja…" kata Gray.

"Aku dan Jellal sedang ada dinas keluar dari RS, sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy sedang sengaja berlibur, lalu Gray dan Juvia sedang mengunjungi rumah saudara Juvia.." Erza pun menjelaskan.

"Sedangkan kau sendiri Mira?" tanya Natsu.

"Ah aku sudah tinggal disini selama setengah tahun karena urusan perusahaan, dengan Elfman dan juga Lisanna…"

Mereka yang mendengarnya hanya ber "Oh" ria.

"Natsu sekarang kamu berpacaran dengan siapa?" tanya Mira yang membuat Natsu sedikit terkejut.

"Oh Iya, kenalkan Lucy adalah kekasihku…" kata Natsu dan Lucy pun tersenyum kearah Mira. Mira membalas senyum Lucy.

"Wah cantiknya…" puji Mira.

"Terimakasih Mira-san…" Lucy tersenyum malu.

"Lalu kalian disini sedang berbincang tentang hal apa?" Mira pun kepo.

"Kami sedang membahas tentang pertunangan Natsu dan Lucy.." jawab Jellal.

"Eh kalian sudah mau bertunangan?" tanyanya lagi.

Natsu dan Lucy mengangguk. "Sebulan lagi kami bertunangan Mira-san.." jawab Lucy.

"Ara-ara, selamat ya kalian berdua…" Mira tersenyum lagi.

Lalu seseorang telah berdiri didekat mereka.

"Mira-nee.." panggilnya.

"Ara Lisanna.." kata sang kakak.

Semua yang berada disana mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis bernama Lisanna. Ia cantik dengan rambut silver pendek nya.

"Ayo bergabung bersama kami, Lisanna.." ajak Erza. Lisanna hanya mengangguk dan duduk ditempat kosong.

"Lama tak berjumpa ya Lisanna.." kata Gray.

"Ah iya, lama tak berjumpa…" Lisanna mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria bersurai pink "Lama tak berjumpa, Natsu…" lanjutnya.

"Iya Lis…" balas Natsu,

Lucy menangkap raut wajah Natsu yang sedikit berbeda, tapi ia tak mau menebak-nebak hal yang tak penting, apalagi curiga.

"Bagaimana Mira, kalian pulang ke Magnolia kapan?" tanya Jellal.

"Sepertinya minggu depan kita sudah pulang, karena urusan disini hampir selesai.. kalian sendiri?" tanya Mira kepada Natsu dkk.

"Aku dan Lucy akan pulang minggu depan." Kata Natsu datar.

Lisanna memandang Natsu dan Lucy yang dimaksud secara bergantian.

"Oh begitu…"

"Kalau aku dan Juvia akan pulang akhir pekan…" Kata Gray.

"Sedangkan aku dan Jellal akan pulang beberapa hari lagi…" Kata Erza.

"Oh iya, aku belum berkenalan dengan Lucy dan Juvia…" kata Lisanna. "Perkenalkan namaku Lisanna. Senang bertemu dengan kalian.." lanjut Lisanna sembari tersenyum manis.

"Iya senang bertemu denganmu juga…" kata Lucy dan Juvia bersamaan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Lisanna izin untuk pamit ke toilet. Setelah Lisanna pergi, beberapa menit kemudian handphone Natsu berdering. Natsu langsung pergi sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Natsu pergi dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan 'ditekuk'.

Setelah Natsu selesai berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang sana, wajah Natsu semakin tak karu-karuan. Ia seperti sedang sebal dan badmood tiba-tiba.

"Natsu? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Lucy perhatian.

"Tidak ada kok, Luce.." Natsu sedikit tersenyum, dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Iya…" Natsu mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah itu, Lisanna kembali dan bergabung kembali.

Tak terasa hari sudah hampir senja, kini mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ketempat masing-masing bersama pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Natsu dan Lucy sudah berada didalam mobil sport Natsu dan hendak pulang ke vila. Namun sepanjang perjalanan Natsu tak berbicara sama sekali. Lucy semakin khawatir akan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Natsu? Kenapa kamu diam saja? Apa kamu tidak enak badan?" tanya Lucy berlebihan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit lelah…" jawab Natsu dengan nada datar.

Lucy menatap aneh kekasihnya, pasalnya kali ini ia berbicara dengan nada datar seperti itu.

"Um baiklah…" Lucy memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi karena sepertinya moodnya Natsu sedang buruk.

Hanya butuh 20 menit mereka sampai divila Natsu. Natsu masuk lebih dulu kedalam vila dan meninggalkan Lucy yang sedang keheranan. Sejak bertemu dengan gadis bernama Lisanna, ia jadi aneh seperti ini.

Rasanya sakit sekali ketika Natsu tak sengaja mengacuhkannya.

"Luce, aku mandi dulu.."

"Um iya.."

Bisanya Natsu suka sekali menjahili Lucy dan mengajaknya mandi bersama seperti pagi tadi. Namun sekarang tidak.

Natsu sudah masuk kekamar dan bergegas untuk mandi, sehingga Lucy menunggu Natsu selesai.

Setelah Natsu selesai, giliran Lucy yang masuk kedalam sana.

Lucy selesai, dan ia langsung menyambar lemari pakaian.

"Natsu, kamu mau makan malam dengan apa?" tanya Lucy yang tengah memilih piyama untuk dipakainya tidur.

"Sepertinya aku tidak makan Luce. Aku belum lapar…"

Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Lucy semakin geram dan tak tahan. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu. Seorang Natsu berkata tidak lapar? Sulit dipercaya.

Lucy telah selesai memakai piyama nya dan kini ia berdiri menatap kekasihnya.

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy dengan sedikit penekanan.

Natsu yang sedang duduk sambil bersender pada kepala ranjang pun menoleh, tak lupa ia sedang merenyitkan dahinya dengan mata yang sibuk dengan macbooknya.

"Ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu yang tak mengerti dengan sikap Lucy.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau mengacuhkanku semenjak pulang dari taman. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lucy sedikit kesal dan menuntut jawaban.

"Mengacuhkan? aku tidak mengacuhkanmu Luce.." Jawab Natsu yang kini meletakan macbooknya dimeja.

"Kau tak sadar eh? Sejak kau bertemu Lisanna dan mengangkat telponmu, kau jadi dingin seperti dulu!" bentak Lucy.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Luce? Aku tidak begitu!" Natsu semakin tak mengerti dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu semua tentangmu dengan Lisanna." Mata Lucy memerah,

"Darimana kau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku tahu semuanya dari Erza.. Apakah kau masih memiliki rasa pada Lisanna?" Mata Lucy kini meredup dan setetes liquid berjatuhan dari mata karamel indahnya. Ia sangat sedih karena baru saja tadi siang mereka bisa menikmati waktu berdua, bercanda, dan bermesraan seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Luce, Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Aku dan Lisanna sudah berakhir dan sudah tidak ada apa-apa sayang.." Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy yang kini tengah menangis.

"Jelaskan tentang apa?" tanya Lucy tajam.

"Semuanya!…" ucap Natsu meyakinkan Lucy.

Lucy memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Natsu, mengenai alasan Natsu menjadi diam dan tak sengaja mengacuhkan kekasihnya sendiri, Lucy.

Natsu pun mulai menjelaskan "Jadi begini, tadi yang menelponku adalah Ayahku dan ada masalah diperusahaannya yang berada di Magnolia.."

Lucy mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama dengan mata memerah khas orang yang habis menangis.

"Mau tak mau aku harus pergi kesana dan mengurus semuanya. Berhubung perusahaan Ayahmu sudah tidak krisis lagi jadi Ayahku memintaku untuk kembali secepatnya.." lanjut Natsu lesu.

Lucy kini merasa bersalah karena menuduh Natsu seenaknya dengan kejam.

"Natsu.. Maafkan aku, aku telah menuduhmu dan berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu. Natsu maaf.." Lucy kini kembali menangis dan berhambur memeluk Natsu.

Natsu langsung menangkap tubuh Lucy.

"Iya sayang tak apa."

"Aku berjanji akan percaya padamu, Natsu. Jadi jangan sekali kali kamu berniat mengkhianatiku.."

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menggenggam kepercayaan yang telah kamu berikan kepadaku Luce. Jadi selalu percayalah padaku dan jangan sekali-kali kamu meragukan aku.."

Lucy mengangguk.

"Um, aku tahu Natsu, Maafkan aku…" Lucy semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Natsu.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak lagi. Lagipula aku sangat mencintaimu…" ujar Natsu yang sedang mengelus rambut Lucy.

"Um aku juga mencintaimu Natsu…" Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Natsu dengan ganasnya.

Natsu tercengang melihat keberanian kekasihnya. Padahal dia selalu malu-malu tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Natsu membiarkan Lucy menguasai tubuhnya itu, karena tubuh Natsu memanglah milik Lucy.

"Na Luce.. Kenapa kamu jadi sensi begini? Apa kamu sedang PMS?" tanya Natsu yang sudah menyenderkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang lagi.

"Um sepertinya besok aku datang bulan Natsu…" Ucap Lucy santai.

"Apa?" teriak Natsu pelan.

"Iya memang biasanya tanggal segitu kan?" kata Lucy.

"Ah aku lupa.." Natsu menjambak rambut sakuranya "Jadi kita tidak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Natsu frustasi.

"Iya begitulah… Jadi sabar sedikit sayang…" Lucy mengelus rambut Natsu sayang.

Lalu Natsu kini memasang wajah nakalnya.

"Hem tapi untuk malam ini kan kita bisa melakukannya, ne…"

Lucy menatap Natsu dan begiding ngeri. Lalu dengan cepat, Natsu menerjang tubuh indah Lucy dan menghempaskannya ke kasur empuk mereka dan menindihnya.

Pria _pinkish_ itu langsung menyerang wanita yang berada dibawahnya itu dan meraup bibir ranum nan menggoda milik Lucy Heartfilia, kekasihnya. Memagutnya penuh nafsu dan dibalas juga oleh Lucy yang kini dirundung nafsu juga. Namun, disana terdapat cinta yang tersalurkan, kasih sayang dan segala yang ada dihati mereka.

Kemudian, mereka pun bercinta lagi dan lagi, selagi masih bisa merasakan tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

Senyum terus mengembang diwajah keduanya, dan sesekali mereka mengucap cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luce.."

"Um, aku juga mencintaimu Natsu, dengan sangat…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Jangan rusak kepercayaan yang telah kuberikan padamu seutuhnya._

 _Jagalah ia sebagaimana kamu menjaga ketulusan cintamu._

 _Aku takkan meragukanmu, aku selalu berharap dan bergantung kepadamu._

 _Cinta, hati, jiwa dan ragaku hanya milikmu. Milikmu, kekasihku._

 _Im Yours._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoo minna hisashiburi. Maafkan author telat update lagi soalnya author dikepung oleh penyakit "Malas" lagi lagi males. Maafkan untuk chapter ini tidak panjang seperti yang diharapkan readers sekalian. Tapi daripada ga update-update kan ya gkgkgk.**

 **Dan author ingatkan lagi untuk meREVIEW atau memFOLLOW dan FAVORITE kan cerita ini jika kalian menyukainya** **sebagai apresiasi untuk author sendiri dan untuk menghargai author yang telah membuat cerita..** **Terimakasih...**

 **Oh iya satu lagi, author** **sudah** **ngepublish Nalu short story, jadi jangan lupa baca yaa** **yang berjudul _Sweet As Like Honey_ dan baca juga fanfic Nalu yang berjudul _When You're Gone_** ***Smilee**

 **Thank you for** **reviews all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nantikan kelanjutannya di Chapter_ _6_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Complicated Love_**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _6_** ** _:_** ** _Separation ( Perpisahan )_**

 ** _Natsu D x Lucy H_**

 ** _Fairy Tail by_** ** _Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Original_** ** _Story by Cattleya Dragneel_**

 **Dont like? Dont scrool down!**

 **Warning: Typo, alur berantakan dan rated M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Pertemuan adalah awal dari perpisahan. Begitu pula perpisahan akan menjadi awal pertemuan._

 _Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, begitu pula dengan kebersamaan._

* * *

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Hidupku sangat indah. Memiliki orang orang yang mencintaiku dan mengasihiku serta menyayangiku adalah hal terbaik dihidupku. Dengan hadirnya dia, membuat duniaku lebih berwarna. Membuat hidupku terasa lebih sempurna. Ya, semuanya karna dirimu, Natsu.

Aktivitas pagiku selama di Stella berjalan seperti biasanya. Membuatkan sarapan, coffie, dan menemani Natsu adalah rutinitasku selama berada disini.

Natsu selalu tersenyum ketika melihatku menyiapkan segala keperluannya, ia selalu tersenyum melihaku tertawa dan bahagia. Hidupku lagi-lagi sempurna karenanya.

Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, melayani Natsu dan mengurusnya. Mungkin setelah menikah aku harus lebih baik lagi dalam melayani Natsu yang kelak akan menjadi suamiku. Ya lebih tepatnya 2 bulan lagi.

Didapur, aku menuangkan coffie hitam kesukaan Natsu, dan ia tersenyum kearahku.

"Luce.." panggilnya.

"Iya Natsu, tunggulah sebentar.." kataku padanya.

Aku berjalan kearahnya dengan segelas coffie dan susu dinampan.

"Coffie mu sudah siap…" aku meletakannya dimeja.

Natsu tersenyum lagi kearahku. "Terimakasih sayang.." ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan sekilas dia mencium bibirku lembut.

"Umm.." jawabku.

Kami menikmati pagi ini dengan kehangatan, ya kehangatan yang selalu ingin kurasakan sampai tua nanti, hanya bersama Kekasihku Natsu, ya Natsu Dragneel.

 **Lucy's POV End**

"Jadi, kamu benar datang bulan hari ini?" tanya Natsu blak-blakan.

"Iya, setelah kita melakukannya, beberapa saat kemudian darah keluar…" jawab Lucy sedikit malu.

"Ah untunglah…" Natsu mendesah lega.

Lucy memeluk Natsu yang tengah membaca koran. Melihat gelagat keksaihnya yang semakin manja, Natsu tersenyum.

"Ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil mengelus rambut pirang kekasihnya yang semakin panjang.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku ingin bertanya"

Natsu merenyitkan dahinya. "Bertanya apa Luce?"

Lucy tersenyum "Kalau sudah menikah, kamu ingin anak berapa Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

Pria _pinkish_ itu berfikir "Hem mungkin 3? Atau 4?"

"Heee banyak sekali"

Natsu hanya terkekeh geli "Kamu tak bisa melahirkan anak sebanyak itu Luce?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Jawab Lucy tak terima.

"Haha baiklah baiklah.."

"Lalu kamu ingin anak perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Lucy lagi.

Natsu menatap kekasihnya yang masih berada dalam dekapannya "Yang pertama?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Um, aku kira dia harus laki-laki."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Natsu menerawang, dan menatap langit-langit "Karena ia akan menjadi pewaris Dragneel Corp dan Hearftilia Contruction, sehingga ia harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat, pintar dan cerdas.." Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya "Sehingga ia bisa melindungi adik-adiknya kelak dan menjadi panutan.." lanjut Natsu.

Mendengar penuturan Natsu, Lucy semakin yakin dengan pilihannya menikahi Natsu. Natsu sangat bertanggung jawab, memiliki dedikasi yang tinggi serta perduli padanya dan anak-anaknya kelak.

"Nee Natsu, kalau anak pertama kita perempuan bagaimana?" tanya Lucy lagi.

Natsu kembali berfikir "Tak apa kalau perempuan. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi perempuan cantik sepertimu dan aku akan menyayanginya dengan sangat. Kamu sendiri ingin perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Natsu balik kepada Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum "Aku tak masalah dengan jenis kelamin. Selama ia darah daging kita aku tak masalah. Selama ia anakku denganmu itu sudah cukup.."

Kini Natsu yang terblak tak percaya. Lucy sangat menginginkan anak dengannya. Ia sangat senang mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari bibir Lucy.

Lalu Natsu menyeringai. "Padahal dulu kamu bilang tak ingin mengandung anakku. Nee Luce?"

Urat pun muncul didahi wanita cantik bermarga Heartfilia itu. "Ya itu kan dulu sebelum aku mencintaimu. Salah kau sendiri melakukannya dengan paksa padaku dan tentunya aku tak ingin itu terjadi.." Lucy merengut.

"Ya ya aku minta maaf. Aku takkan berbuat kasar lagi, dan aku akan terus melindungimu." Ucap Natsu seraya memeluk Lucy dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Iya aku percaya Natsu.."

Moment romantis itu tak bertahan lama karena suara handphone Natsu yang berdering kencang.

Sebenarnya Natsu sangat malas menganggkatnya karena merusak moment nya bersama Lucy, tapi Lucy membujuk Natsu untuk menganggkatnya, siapa tahu ada hal penting.

Melihat Nama pemanggil dilayar tochscreen itu, Natsu langsung mendengus kesal.

"Hn ada apa Loke?" Ternyata yang menelpon adalah sekretaris Natsu, Loke.

Suara Loke terdengar sangat gelisah " _Natsu, besok ada meeting mendadak karena investor dari jerman besok datang keJepang dan ingin segera melakukan kontrak dengan kita_.."

Natsu melotot "Apa?" teriak Natsu.

" _Maafkan aku Natsu, aku tahu ini adalah hari liburmu tapi ini semua sangat mendadak. Pastikan besok kau sudah berada di Hargeon._ "

"Ya ya, terimakasih sudah merusak acara berliburku dengan Luce.." Natsu sangat kesal karena waktu berharga bersama Lucy-nya diganggu.

" _Maafkan aku Natsu, aku rela dihukum olehmu nanti._ "

"Ya.."

Tut Tutt Tutt…

Natsu memutuskan sambungan telpon tersebut dengan wajah ditekuk. Lucy yang tahu alasan Natsu kesal pun tersenyum kearah Natsu dan mengelus rambut pink nya dengan lembut.

"Hey jangan memasang raut wajah yang seperti itu.." Nasehat Lucy.

Natsu menatap sendu kekasih pirangnya "Maafkan aku Luce, gara-gara meeting ini liburan kita harus terganggu.."

Harus Lucy akui, ia memang kecewa karena liburannya terganggu, namun ia tak boleh egois dan semua yang Natsu lakukan bukanlah hal negatif, melainkan karena kepentingan perusahaan, ya perusahaan milik Ayah Lucy sendiri.

"Tak apa sayang. Aku mengerti semuanya tidak bisa dipaksakan."

Natsu mencium kening Lucy tanda sayang. Ia sangat bangga memiliki kekasih pengertian sepeti Lucy.

"Ayo kita bersiap-siap Natsu…" Lucy masih tersenyum.

"Iya sayang…"

Natsu dan Lucy bergegas untuk mempersiapkan kepulangannya ke Hargeon.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **Hargeon -** **Heartfilia Contruction**

Natsu menyambut kedatangan investor yang berasal dari jerman.

Natsu menunggu dipintu masuk dan berjabatan tangan dengan tamu tersebut.

"Perkenalkan saya Seilah Geer, saya sebagai perwakilan dari Tartaros Corp. Maafkan saya karena Mard Geer selaku direktur tak bisa datang karena sedang ada kepentingan yang lain.."

"Saya Natsu Dragneel, saya selaku direktur Heartfilia Contruction sangat berterimakasih atas kedatangan anda, dan tidak perlu meminta maaf karena kami sangat senang dengan kunjungan anda."

Natsu mempersilahkan tamu tersebut untuk masuk ke ruang meeting. Meeting tersebut berlangsung sekitar 2 jam.

Setelah meeting tersebut selesai, Natsu mengajak tamu tersebut untuk makan malam disebuah restoran yang khusus untuk para pejabat dan pengusaha saja. Disana ada Natsu, Loke serta Seilah dan sekretarisnya Kyouka.

"Jadi, anda adalah Natsu-sama yang terkenal itu?" tanya Seillah.

"Ah tidak, saya rasa itu berlebihan.." ucap Natsu merendah.

"Seperti rumor yang beredar, anda sangat tampan Natsu-sama. Dan juga kita sedang diluar, bagaimana kalau kita tidak perlu memakai bahasa kaku seperti tadi?" Seilah tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Natsu sangat risih tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tamu adalah raja. Natsu tersenyum.

Sepertinya Seilah menaruh simpati kepada Natsu.

"Natsu-sama anda berasal dari Magnolia bukan?" tanya Seilah.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa Nona Seilah?" jawab Natsu penasaran.

"Hanya saja, aku memiliki teman yang tinggal disana. Apa anda mengenal Lisanna Strauss dan Mirajane Staruss?" tanyanya lagi

Natsu sedikit terkejut. "Ya aku mengenalnya. Mereka temanku.."

"Ah jadi Natsu yang dicurhatkan Lisanna adalah Natsu Dragneel rupanya."

Natsu semakin bingung. "Curhat? Lisanna?"

"Iya, aku dulu mengenal keluarga Strauss. Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain.." jawabnya.

Natsu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Natsu-sama, aku dengar anda akan segera bertunangan?"

"Iya itu benar. Aku akan bertunangan dengan Lucy Heartfilia. Aku harap kalian juga bisa datang keacara itu.."

"Lucy Heartfilia? Pewaris Heartfilia Contruction?"

Natsu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan untuk datang kesana.."

Loke dan Kyouka hanya menjadi penyimak saja, dan menjadi pendengar setia. Dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Mereka pun mengakhiri acara jamuan makan malam itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Natsu memutuskan untuk langsung pulang keapartemennya. Setelah sampai diapartemen mewah itu, Natsu langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan seluruh badannya yang terasa lengket.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Natsu selesai dengan acara mandinya dan menuju kelemari untuk mengambil pakaian santainya.

Natsu menjatuhkan badannya dikasur empuk miliknya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini.

Hidungnya menangkap harumnya parfum yang selalu digunakan kekasih pirangnya itu. Aroma strawberry menguar dari sprei kasur itu. Pantas saja bau Lucy tertinggal disana karena Lucy sering menginap diapartemen Natsu. Natsu menenggelamkan wajanya pada sprei itu dan merasakan aroma yang selalu dirindukannya setiap saat.

"Luce.." gumamnya.

.

.

Disisi lain, diruangan yang indah bak kamar putri kerajaan, seorang wanita cantik tengah mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun, berkali kali ia melakukannya, ia tetap tak bisa tidur dan masih terjaga. Wangi strawberry dan lavender tercium diseluruh ruangan, namun tetap tak bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Ruangan itu terasa sangat dingin, padahal pendingin ruangan bearada dalam suhu yang tidak terlalu rendah. Tentu saja terasa dingin, karena ia berada sendiri disana, sedangkan biasanya ia selalu bersama kekasih _pinkish_ dalam keadaan yang nyaman dan hangat. Namun sekelebat kenangan dan kenyataan tentang Natsu menyakiti relung hatinya. Ia cemburu dan ia tak terima bahwa ia bukanlah yang pertama bagi pria _pinkish_ itu. Cintanya bukan yang pertama.

 _Semua yang terjadi antara aku dan dirimu tak pernah terbayangkan sama sekali_

 _Dirimu yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia dan kenangan yang hanya dirimu tahu_

 _Yang aku tahu hanyalah,_

 _Sebelum diriku ada seseorang yang mengisi hatimu_

 _Seseorang yang begitu istimewa untukmu_

Lucy mengenyahkan segala pikiran negative nya. Itu semua adalah penyait hatiyang sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan. Ia teringat lagi akan seorang pria yang selelu dirindukannya. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya dan menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada prianya.

"Natsu…" gumamnya.

Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara dari handphone nya yang menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

 _You have 1 message_

 _From : Natsu3_

 _Luce, apa kamu sudah tidur?_

Lucy tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Pesan yang ditunggunya.

 _To : Natsu3_

 _Belum Natsu. Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku masih memikirkanmu. Aku rindu padamu._

 _From Natsu3_

 _Tidurlah sayang. Aku juga memikirkanmu, aku merindukanmu juga Luce._

 _To Natsu3_

 _Baiklah aku akan tidur. Kamu juga tidurlah Natsu, aku tahu kamu sangat lelah hari ini. Aku mencintaimu Natsu:*_

 _From Natsu3_

 _Ya aku juga akan tidur. Aku juga mencintamu Luce:*_

 _To Natsu3_

 _Oyasumi Natsu:*_

Back To Natsu

Natsu tersenyum membaca pesan dari kekasih tercintanya. Ia sangat merindukannya, dan kekasihnya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia langsung membalas pesan Lucy.

 _To : Luce3_

 _Oyasumi Luce:*_

Natsu tak menerima balasan lagi dari Lucy, mungkin karena Lucy sudah terlelap kealam mimpinya. Ia pun bergegas untuk memejamkan matanya, namun ia kaget ketika handphone nya berbunyi lagi. Natsu tersenyum karena ternyata Lucy membalas pesannya lagi.

Namun senyumnya luntur seketika, ketika ia melihat nomor tidak dikenal mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan tersebut

 _From : xxxxxxx (Unknown Number)_

 _Natsu, apa kamu sudah tidur?_

Natsu merenyitkan dahinya. Nomor siapa ini?

 _To : xxxxxxx_

 _Siapa ini? Darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?_

 _From : xxxxxxx_

 _Aku merindukanmu Natsu.._

Natsu semakin kesal.

 _To : xxxxxxx_

 _Jawab aku! Siapa kau?darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku!_

 _From : xxxxxxx_

 _Aku Lisanna, Natsu. Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Elf-nii._

Lalu _unknown Number_ yang diketahui adalah Lisanna itu menelpon Natsu.

" _Hallo Natsu.."_

"Iya ada apa Lis?" tanya Natsucuek.

" _Aku merindukanmu, apa kamu tidak merindukanku?"_

"Rindu? Jangan bercanda lis!"

" _Aku serius Natsu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_."

"Maaf Lis, kita sudah berakhir dan aku ingin tidur saat ini juga.."

" _Natsu kenapa kamu mnjadi dingin padaku?"_

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Lis? Aku sudah memiliki Luce dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

" _Natsu aku ingin kita seperti dulu. Maafkan aku Natsu, aku salah.."_

"Sudahlah Lis, aku lelah. Jaa."

Natsu langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon itu dan menghapus semua history pesan maupun panggilan dari Lisanna. Setelah menghapusnya, Natsu mematikan ponselnya agar Lisanna tidak menghubunginya lagi, dan bergegas untuk menyusul Lucy ke alam mimpi.

Disisi lain, seseorang wanita cantik bersurai silver itu tengah bersedih. Ia memeluk lututnya dan beralaskan lantai dingin. Ia meneteskan air mata dengan derasnya.

"Natsu…" gumamnya.

Ia masih terisak.

"Natsu maafkan aku Natsu.." isaknya lagi.

"Natsu aku masih mencintamu, sangat mencintaimu.."

Lalu ponsel nya berdering tanda ada sebuah pesan yang masuk…

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan berhenti menangis ketika membaca pesan tersebut..

"Terimakasih.." ucapnya sambil membalas pesan tersebut.

.

.

* * *

 **Natsu's Dreams.**

Natsu bermimpi ketika dirinya masih kecil. Saat itu ia masih duduk dibangku menengah pertama.

"Natsuuuu... Kau sedang apa?" Teriak Lisanna kepada anak laki-laki berambut pink yang tengah duduk dipinggir danau.

"Hmmm, tidak sedang apa-apa." Balasnya ketus.

"Nee nee Natsu..." Lisanna pun menghampiri Natsu dan mengusap wajahnya. "Hee, apa kau habis berkelahi lagi?" tanya nya yang menggoda Natsu yang sedang badmood.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku Lisanna, aku kan hobinya berkelahi." Dengan raut wajah kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Lisanna ke arah danau.

Lisanna hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Natsu, rupanya ia telah berhasil menggoda laki-laki pinky itu.

"Natsu, kau jangan seperti itu terus, nanti tidak ada wanita yang menyukaimu loh..." Lisanna pun menasehati.

Natsu pun memandang wajah Lisanna dan tersenyum kepadanya "Huh aku tak perduli. Aku kan punya kamu Lis..."

"Haha kau benar, aku akan selalu menyukaimu dan berada disampingmu. Lalu kita akan menikah dan mempunyai banyak anak yang lucu-lucu.." Ujarnya sambil membelai wajah Natsu, dan dibalas dengan belaian Natsu ditangan Lisanna yang masih mengusap lembut wajah Natsu yang memar.

Menurut Lisanna, wajah Natsu sangatlah unik, dia tampan meskipun brutal, ia sangat romantis meskipun nakal, ia sangat penyayang meskipun kasar kepada orang lain.

Ia hanya mencintai Natsu, lelakinya suatu saat nanti yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya.

.

.

Natsu dan Lisanna pun beranjak menjadi seorang remaja yang sedang beralih ke tahapan dewasa. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kuliah. Sebelumnya mereka telah berpacaran dari sejak kelas 1 SMA sampai kelas 3.

Selanjutnya Natsu memutuskan untuk kuliah di London, sedangkan Lisanna dia tetap berada di Magnolia karena kakaknya, Elfman tak mengijinkannya untuk ikut kuliah bersama Natsu di London.

Akhirnya perpisahan pun tiba.

Lisanna hanya menatap Natsu di bandara, sebelum itu ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Natsu, Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan selalu setia meskipun jarak memisahkan kita..." ucap Lisanna dengan nada sedih.

Melihat Lisanna yang tengah bersedih Natsu pun mendekat kearah Lisanna sampai tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

Tangan Natsu meraih tubuh Lisanna, lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut dan kuat, seperti Natsu tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Lisanna yang merasakan hangat disekujur tubuhnya pun mendekap Natsu dengan sangat kuat, ia pun tak ingin kehangatan itu berakhir. Lalu Natsu pun berkata pada Lisanna yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu setia padamu sayang, percayalah padaku. Kita sudah lama berpacaran bukan? Kau harusnya tau seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu Lisanna."

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Natsu ditelinganya, membuat Lisanna bahagia.

"Um aku tau itu Natsu. Aku mencintaimu Natsu, sangat mencintaimu. Tak ada kata kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan sebarapa besar cintaku padamu sayang." Balas Lisanna yang tengah bersandar didada bidang Natsu.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu dengan sangat. Kau akan menungguku kan?" tanya Natsu yang melonggarkan pelukan mereka sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Pasti, aku akan selalu menunggumu sayang. Aku berjanji." Lisanna pun membelai wajah Natsu nya yang tampan itu.

Natsu pun tersenyum, lalu ia pun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Lisanna , melumatnya dengan lembut yang dibalas oleh Lisanna. Mereka melakukan itu dibandara, saking asyiknya mereka sampai mereka lupa tempat rupanya.

Mereka pun mengakhiri ciuman yang dibilang cukup singkat itu. Lalu Natsu pun mengecup kening Lisanna dengan sayang, membelai rambut silvernya dengan lembut.

"Aku pasti kembali. Aku mencintaimu dan tunggulah aku." Natsu pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Lisanna yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan serta air mata perpisahan.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, NATSU DAN AKU AKAN SELALU MENUNGGUMU." Teriaknya sampai kedengaran oleh Natsu. Natsu pun tersenyum. Natsu yang mengenakan syalnya dengan jaket biru serta celana jeans, dan berjalan menjauh dari Lisanna. Lisanna menatap tubuh yang akan ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun itu dengan tatapan sedih.

End of Natsu's Dream

* * *

Natsu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sangat terkejut akan mimpinya. Ya itu adalah mimpi tentang masa lalunya bersama Lisanna.

Natsu sangat kesal pagi ini karena harus memimpikan Lisanna. Apakah karena semalam Lisanna menelponnya? Entahlah yang penting Natsu tengah badmood pagi ini.

Natsu kembali terkejut ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menunggu sampai seseorang itu muncul.

Natsu mendesah lega ketika melihat kekasihnya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Natsu, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi.."

Melihat wajah itu berseri dan sangat cerah, rasa badmood Natsu menjadi hilang entah kemana.

"Iya sayang.." Natsu tersenyum.

Lucy mengelap keringat Natsu dengan handuk yang tadi diambilnya.

"Natsu, ada apa? Apa kamu bermimpi buruk?"

"Ya sepertinya begitu.."

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan khawatir. Natsu mengelus wajah Lucy lembut.

"Hey jangan khawatir begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Natsu.

"Jelas aku khawatir. Aku melihatmu tidur dengan gelisah dan keringat yang bercucuran seperti ini.."

Natsu mendekap Lucy kedada bidangnya yang telanjang dada. Lucy bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Natsu dan nyamannya berada disana. Dipelukan kekasih tercinta.

"Aku tidak apa apa, sungguh aku tak apa apa." Natsu mengelus pucuk helaian pirang Lucy.

Natsu teringat akan sesuatu dan melonggarkan pelukannya "Hey, kamu kesini kapan?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

Lucy tersenyum jahil "Sekitar setengah jam lalu. Em mungkin sekitar jam setengah 8."

"Hey kamu sudah berani menyelinap rupanya.." Natsu kini tersenyum nakal.

Melihat senyuman itu, Lucy segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Natsu dan hendak berlari keluar kamar, namun Natsu menangkap tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana sayang?" Natsu menyeringai.

"Natsu lepaskan aku, aku sudah mandi dan cepatlah kamu mandi.." Lucy meronta.

"Tidak akan.." Natsu masih menyeringai.

Lucy semakin begidig negri. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau ia harus mandi lagi karena kejahilan Natsu yang akan sebentar lagi Natsu lakukan.

Natsu menggendong Lucy dan menghempaskannya ke kasur, dan langsung mengunci tubuhnya. Lucy hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Pria pinkish itu mencium bibir lucy dengan lembut, dan lama kelama-an menjadi ciuman panas dipagi hari. Natsu menindih tubuh Lucy.

Natsu melepaskan kancing kemeja lengan buntung Lucy satu persatu sampai terlihatlah bra yang membungkus buah dada besar milik Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Pasalnya, meskipun Natsu sudah sering melihat bahkan memainkan payudara besar Lucy, Natsu selalu terpesona dengan keindahan tubuh yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu.

Dengan cepat, Natsu membuka pengait bra Lucy dan langsung mengulum dada besar Lucy. Memainkan dan meremasnya kuat sehingga membuat Lucy mendesah.

"Ahhhh Nat-suhh…"

Natsu terkekeh melihat kekasihnya kenikmatan.

"Hey Luce, dadamu bertambah besar ya.." goda Natsu.

Wajah Lucy memerah "Kamu fikir siapa yang membuatnya lebih besar Natsu?"

Natsu kembali terkekeh "Ya itu aku.." Natsu terhenti "Meskipun dari awal dadamu sudah besar.." lanjutnya.

Lucy tersenyum dan Natsu pun sama.

Ketika Natsu hendak menurunkan rok pendek hitam itu, Lucy langsung menghentikannya.

"Natsu aku tidak bisa.."

"Ah ya aku lupa.." Natsu langsung lesu seketika dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping wanita pirang itu. Ia mendesah kesal. Kemana Natsu yang selalu bersemangat ketika melihat Lucy telanjang?

Lucy kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi aku bisa membantumu untuk memuaskannya.."

Natsu memicingkan matanya. "Maksudmu?"

Lucy yang tadinya terbaring kini duduk dan menindih tubuh Natsu yang tengah terbaring. Lucy membuka boxer brief Natsu dan langsung mendapati kejantanan Natsu sudah menegang.

"Hey Lu-ce?" panggil Natsu yang kebingungan dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"Aku akan melakukan blow job untukmu…"

Natsu terblak tak percaya, karena seingatnya mereka tak pernah melakukan blow job sekalipun.

Natsu menelan ludahnya ketika mulut Lucy tengah menjilat serta menghisap miliknya. Tak lupa dadanya yang menjepit kejantanan Natsu.

"Ahhh Lu-cehhh.." Natsu mendesah. Ia merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Ternyata Lucy mahir melakukannya.

Lucy terus melakukan itu sampai Natsu terpuaskan dan alhasil tubuhnya terkena cipratan sperma milik Natsu.

Lucy dan Natsu telah selesai melakukannya, Natsu yang terengah-engah kini memeluk tubuh seksi kekasihnya dengan sangat erat.

"Terimakasih Luce.." Natsu mencium bibir Lucy dengan lembut dan hangat.

Lucy tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Natsu.

"Ayo kita mandi Luce.." Ajak Natsu.

"Kamu mandi duluan saja, Natsu.."

"Baiklah.." sebelum Natsu pergi kekamar mandi, ia mencium kening Lucy.

Wanita cantik itu berjalan kearah lemari pakaian milik kekasihnya, dan membukanya. Ia mendapati beberapa pakaiannya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan diapartemen Natsu. Ya untuk mengatasi kejadian seperti pagi ini.

"Huh untung aku selalu menyiapkan pakaianku disini…" Lucy menghela nafasnya.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kecil disamping temat tidur Natsu. Didekat lampu tidur itu terdapat ponsel, dan itu adalah ponsel Natsu. Ia mengambilnya dan memeriksanya.

"Pantas saja aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Ternyata ponselnya mati." Lucy mengaktifkan ponsel Natsu yang persis seperti ponsel miliknya, hanya saja berbeda warna.

Tak lama setelah itu, ponsel Natsu menyala. Dan menampilkan beberapa pesan disana dan juga beberapa miss called.

 _You have 3 messages from xxxxx_

 _You have 4 miss called from xxxxx_

Lucy kemudian membuka pesan itu. Dan semua pesannya berasal dari nomor yang sama. Nomor yang tidak dikenal.

 _From : xxxxx_

 _Natsu-sama apa anda sudah tidur? Saya tidak bisa tidur, maukan anda menemani saya?_

Lucy merenyitkan dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia membaca pesan tersebut.

 _From : xxxxx_

 _Natsu-sama ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda. Terkait dengan rencana kita kemarin._

 _From : xxxxx_

 _Saya tunggu balasan anda, Natsu-sama._

Mata indah Lucy melotot ketika melihat pesan itu. Siapa orang yang mengirimi pesan spam selarut itu? Dan pastinya kini Lucy sedang sangat kesal, terlihat dari aura hitamnya.

Natsu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar dipinggangnya itu bingung melihat kekasihnya sedang kesal sambil meremas ponsel. Setelah Natsu perhatikan baik baik ponsel itu, ia merenyit.

' _Tunggu dulu? Itu ponselku?_ ' tanya Natsu dalam hati.

Natsu begiding ngeri ketika kekasihnya menatapnya dengan mata tajam, seolah bisa merobek dan menembus apapun dihadapannya. Aura hitamnya membuat Natsu merinding seketika.

"Lu-ce sayang?" panggil Natsu terbata-bata.

Wanita cantik yang tengah kesal itu hanya diam dan masih menatap tajam pria dihadapannya itu.

"Ada apa saya-."

Lucy menyela. "Siapa dia? Siapa wanita yang mengirimu pesan ini hah?" tanya Lucy yang sudah memasang _death glare_ nya.

"Pe-pesan? Pesan apa sayang?" tanya Natsu gagap dan tak mengerti. Natsu sangat takut jikalau Lisanna yang mengirim pesan. Bisa-bisa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat dunia jika Lucy membaca pesan yang tidak benar yang dikirim Lisanna. Bodohnya ia tak langsung memblokir nomor Lisanna.

Tiba-tiba, Lucy langsung melemparkan ponsel Iphone X itu dengan sangat cepat kearah Natsu. Jantung Natsu berasa hampir copot melihat Lucy yang tiba-tiba melemparkan ponsel itu. Untung saja Natsu bisa menangkapnya, ya ponsel naas itu hampir mengenai wajah tampan sang Natsu Dragneel.

"Baca saja!" dengan suara dingin dan tajam yang menyayat gendang telinga Natsu.

Dengan cepat, Natsu langsung membuka pesan itu.

' _Ini nomor yang berbeda? Dan panggilan ini?_ ' Natsu bertanya dalam hati.

' _Tapi kenapa ia mengirimiku pesan seperti ini?_ ' lanjutnya.

Natsu langsung menatap kekasihnya dengan ketakutan.

"Luce, ini adalah investor dari jerman yang kemarin bertemu denganku…" Natsu mencoba menjelaskan.

"Yang aku tahu, dia adalah laki-laki bukan seorang wanita!"Ucap Lucy kesal.

"Iya itu benar. Tapi kemarin Seilah menggantikan kakaknya yang sedang berkepentingan.." lanjut Natsu.

"Seilah Geer?"

"Iya, darimana kamu tahu?"

"Oh wanita itu…" dengus Lucy.

"Apa kamu mengenalnya sayang?" tanya Natsu penasaran. Kini mereka memilih duduk disofa dekat kasur Natsu.

"Tentu saja, dulu aku sekampus dengannya.." Lucy semakin kesal.

"Bukannya kamu kuliah diLA?" tanya Natsu.

"Ya, dia juga kuliah disana, namun ia pindah ke jerman bersama kakaknya.."

"Oh ternyata begitu.." kini rasa penasaran Natsu sudah hilang.

"Jadi, kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan nomormu dan mengirim pesan seperti itu serta menelponmu berkali-kali sa-yang?" tanya Lucy dengan penekanan pada kata sayangnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Natsu dan menatap mata onyx itu.

"Aku tak tahu sayang, sungguh aku saja baru melihat pesannya. Semalam aku matikan ponselku agar tidak mengganggu tidurku.." Natsu menjelaskan apa adanya.

Dalam hati Natsu bersyukur bukan Lisanna yang mengirimnya pesan. Karena kalau Lisanna melakukan itu, sudah jelas nyawa sang Dragneel muda ini terancam.

"Katakan padanya bahwa kamu tidak akan bertemu dengannya secara pribadi! Aku lebih suka kamu membatalkan kerja sama Tartaros dengan Heartfilia daripada kamu digoda olehnya lagi! Aku tak perduli dengan perusahaan kalau begini caranya!" ucap Lucy kesal dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tahu sayang. Aku takkan tergoda olehnya. Aku hanya mencintaimu Luce.." Tangan Natsu meraih tubuh Lucy yang masih terbalut piyama tidur yang dia ambil dari lemari karena baju yang tadi ia pakai sudah kotor terkena cairan sperma Natsu.

"Jangan negative thinking begitu sayang…" lanjutnya.

Raut wajah cantik nona Heartfilia itu kini sudah berubah. Lucy terlihat beberapa kali menghela Nafasnya.

"Um baiklah…" Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum. Apakah semelelahkan ini ketika menghadapi wanita yang sedang menstruasi. Moodnya sangat labil, cepat tersinggung dan sangat mudah marah, dan juga mudah sedih dan menangis. Natsu menghela nafasnya. Ia jadi kembali teringat ketika Lucy marah padanya karena Natsu keceplosan mengatakan bahwa Lucy sedikit gendut akhir-akhir ini.

Sehari semalam Natsu dicuekan oleh kekasih pirangnya itu karena kelepasan bicara. Dan ia bersumpah tak ingin keceplosan lagi ketika kekasihnya sedang PMS. Ya wanita dasarnya memang sangat menyebalkan dan membingungkan.

Singkatnya, Wanita adalah makhluk yang merepotkan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Di Kantor Heartfilia Contruction**

Disana sudah terlihat ramai. Tentu saja karena saat ini sudah menjalang siang. Semua pegawai terlihat sibuk dengan urusan dan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang mengeprint dokumen, menganalisis data, mengantarkan dokumen serta file dan lain sebagainya.

Natsu dan Lucy masuk kedalam kantor itu dan disambut hangat oleh seluruh karyawan dan karyawati disana. Mereka membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum kepada kedua bosnya itu.

"Selamat pagi Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama.." sapa mereka.

Lucy tersenyum kepada semua pegawainya, namun tidak dengan Natsu. Natsu hanya melirik sekilas. Sungguh sifat dinginnya itu tak pernah berubah pada orang lain.

Natsu adalah tipe orang yang cuek kepada orang lain, namun tidak kepada seseorang atau orang yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan dan keperibadian nya. Seperti Lucy, Erza dan Gray dan tentunya keluarganya.

Seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua. Rambut spikenya membuatnya keren, dan meluluhkan hati setiap wanita.

"Lucy, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

Natsu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang merupakan anak buahnya.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Luce?" tanya Natsu pada pria itu.

"Hanya obrolan ringan saja, Natsu-sama. Apa kau tidak mengijinkannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Natsu memicingkan matanya tanda ia tak suka. Lucy langsung menggenggam tangan Natsu dan menyentuhnya pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan berbicara dengan Lyon.. kamu percaya padaku kan Natsu?" Lucy membujuk Natsu.

Menengar perkataan Lucy, mau tidak mau Natsu harus merelakan wanitanya berbicara dengan pria lain.

"Baiklah, setelah itu langsung keruanganku.." Natsu pun mencium singkat kening Lucy dan dibalas senyuman olehnya.

"Um aku mengerti…"

Melihat adegan itu dipagi hari dan tepatnya ditempat umum, Lyon jadi malu sendiri.

Lucy dan Lyon memutuskan untuk berbincang dikantin.

"Aku tak menyangka kamu benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya, Lucy."

"Haha aku juga tak pernah menyangkanya sama sekali. Memikirkannya saja tidak pernah.."

Lyon tertawa. "Padahal kita sampai harus berlaga seperti sepasang orang yang saling suka.."

"Yah maafkan aku, padahal sama sekali aku tak pernah menyukaimu"

"Aku juga hey…"

Mereka pun tertawa dengan kebodohan mereka.

"Oh iya Lucy, aku akan melamar Cheria."

Lucy yang sedang minum pun tersedak

"What? Apa kau bilang?"

"Ya aku akan melamarnya.." Ujar Lyon santai. "Memangnya cuma kau saja yang ingin cepat-cepat menikah bodoh.." Lyon tertawa lagi.

"Hey aku tak ingin menikah secepat itu, tapi Natsu akan pergi atau lebih tepatnya pulang ke Magnolia, jadi mau tak mau kami harus cepat menikah kalau tak mau LDR-an." Sanggah Lucy.

"Haha baiklah baiklah. Lebih baik kau segera luruskan status persahabatan kita ini, aku tidak mau jadi kambing hitam dan dicap sebagai pengganggu oleh bos." Pinta Lyon.

"Iya kau tak usah khawatir…" dengus Lucy.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah dengar semuanya.." suara Baritone itu membuat Lucy dan Lyon melotot dan membuat Lyon tersedak kopi yang tengah diminumnya. Mereka langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Natsu?" ucap Lucy yang terkejut akan kehadiran kekasihnya itu. "Kamu tak keruanganmu?" lanjutnya.

Natsu mendudukan dirinya didekat Lucy. "Aku hanya iseng dan penasaran saja, dan aku tak bisa tinggal diam sedangkan kamu disini bersama Lyon.." Natsu menghela nafasnya. "Ternyata kalian merencanakan semua itu eh? Haah sia-sia kekhawatiranku selama ini.."

"Natsu-sama, dia ini tak bisa mendapatkan pacar, dan dia ini payah dalam hal percintaan. Mana mungkin dia bisa punya pacar haha.." Ucap Lyon sambil menunjuk Lucy.

Urat siku-siku muncul didahi Lucy dan ia langsung menjitak Lyon sekuat tenaga.

BLETAKKK

"ITEEE!" teriak Lyon. "Sakit sekali jitakanmu itu!" Lyon mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

Sedangkan Lucy hanya tertawa dan Natsu menahan tawanya serta bersikap cool seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lunch Time**

Pria _pinkish_ itu terlihat tengah bosan, wajar saja karena pekerjaan Natsu memang tidak ada karena lebih tepatnya sudah diselesaikan beberapa hari lalu.

Natsu tengah melamun, lebih tepatnya sedang memikirkan wanita cantiknya. Natsu jadi teringat bagaimana meronanya wajah cantik itu, tergerainya rambut indah nan panjang itu, senyumnya yang sangat menggoda sehingga mampu menaklukan semua lelaki dialam semesta ini dan juga bagaimana sempurnanya tubuh yang dimiliki oleh sang Heartfilia itu. Semua yang dilakukan Lucy, dituturkan Lucy membuat hati Natsu berdebar. Semua yang dimiliki Lucy membuat Natsu menggila dan tak ingin Lucy menjadi milik siapapun, lagi pula jiwa raga Lucy sudah menjadi miliknya, tentu saja beserta hatinya adalah milik Natsu Dragneel seorang. Begitulah pikirnya.

Wajah pria pinkish itu menjadi merona dan bersemu merah tat kala ia mengingat bagaimana menggodanya Lucy, dan bagaimana aktivitas yang mereka lakukan pagi ini. Mengingat bagaimana Lucy membuatnya mendesah tak karuan, membuatnya terpuaskan. Sungguh hanya Lucy yang mampu membuat Natsu begetar kenikmatan.

Mata Natsu terpejam dan ia pun bergumam "Lucee…"

Lalu suara lain mengintrupsi dan mengejutkan Natsu.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanyanya.

Sontak, Natsu langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia terkejut melihat kekasihnya sedang berdiri didekat pintu.

"Lucee?" ucap Natsu sedikit berteriak.

"Iya.."

"Sejak kapan kamu disitu?" tanya Natsu.

"Um sejak kamu memanggil namaku sepertinya.." jawab Lucy polos.

"Ah benarkah?"

"Um…"

Lucy kini duduk dipangkuan Natsu dengan manja. Ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Natsu.

"Ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil mengelus rambut pirang Lucy.

"Tidak ada…"

"Hey, katakanlah.. ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu yang menuntut jawaban.

"Apa kamu akan kembali ke Magnolia secepat itu?" tanya Lucy dengan raut kesedihan.

Wajah Lucy tak biasanya seperti itu. Auranya meredup bagaikan dunia yang sudah tak disinari oleh cahaya lagi.

"Ya sepertinya seminggu lagi aku disini. Setelah urusan diMagnolia selesai, aku akan kemari dan menjemputmu. Jadi terpaksa pertunangan kita harus diundur.."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, Lucy langsung beringsut. Lemas, seolah tenaganya menguap entah kemana. Ia kini menetaskan air mata.

"Apakah lama?" tanya Lucy dengan isakannya.

Natsu memandang Lucy sendu. Sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin hal ini terjadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Natsu harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penerus dan pewaris Dragneel Corp.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda selama 2 bulan atau bahkan 3 bulan. Itu semua tergantung dengan selesainya permasalahan disana.."

Tangis Lucy kini pecah. Pasalnya ia tak ingin menunggu selama itu! 2 bulan? Bahkan 3 bulan? Ia ak bisa berjauhan dengan Natsu, ia butuh Natsu.

"Aku tidak bisa Natsu! Bawa aku kesana! Aku ingin ikut kemanapun kamu pergi Natsu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Ucap Lucy dengan nada meninggi.

Natsu mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Aku tahu Luce, aku juga tak ingin berpisah darimu, tapi aku tak bisa membawamu kesana sayang, aku akan disibukan oleh pekerjaan. Kamu mengerti kan?"

Isakan Lucy masih terdengar, dan Natsu tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi kekasihnya yang tengah menangis ini.

Wajah Lucy memerah, matanya sembab, maskara yang dipakainya berantakan, tapi ia tak peduli.

Natsu mencium bibir Lucy agar Lucy tenang dan berhenti menangis. Ciuman itu sangat lembut, Lucy pun membalasnya dengan penuh cinta. Beberapa menit mereka memagutkan bibirnya, dan dengan berat hati, mereka harus melepaskannya.

"Lucy sayangku.." panggil Natsu.

Lucy menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Ayo kita habiskan waktu seminggu ini hanya berdua saja." Ajak Natsu.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Lucy sangat senang, namun ia bingung harus bicara apa kepada sang papa.

"Tapi aku takut Natsu, aku takut papa takkan mengizinkan."

"Tak usah khawatir, aku yang akan berbicara dengan paman Jude."

"Um baiklah."

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang bersama diluar kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Some Days Later**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, kini kepulangan Natsu ke Magnolia tinggal menghitung hari. Lucy menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Natsu, yaitu tinggal bersama diapartemen Natsu.

Pagi hari yang cerah telah menyapa kedua insan yang tengah terlelap itu. Mereka tidur dengan posisi yang intim sekali. Lucy tidur dengan posisi menindih Natsu dan jangan lupa, kejantanan Natsu yang masih menusuk kewanitaan Lucy. Natsu memeluk tubuh Lucy erat.

"Ah sepertinya miliku sangat senang sekali dengan kejantananmu Natsu.." gumam Lucy sambil mengelus wajah tampan nan sempurna milik kekasihnya, Natsu.

Sesekali Lucy menghentakan kewanitaan itu dan terkekeh melihat Natsu yang masih tetep terlelap. Kemudian Lucy melepaskan kejantanan Natsu dan menimbuklan bunyi yang sangat indah menurut Lucy. Namun sebelum melepaskan semua bagian Natsu, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Lucy dan membuat kejantannanya masuk lagi kedalam Lucy.

"Ahhh…" desah Natsu yang masih setengah membuka matanya.

"Hey kamu sudah bangun Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu hanya berdehem "Hmm.."

"Kenapa kamu melepaskannya sayang?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku ingin pergi mandi Natsu. Lagi pula semalam sudah kan?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Aku ingin lagi Luce." Natsu pun memohon pada Lucy dengan gaya khasnya yaitu memasang wajah seimut mungkin.

"Tidak Natsu!" Lucy bergegas untuk bangun dan berdiri namun tangan Natsu menghentikannya.

"Kalau begitu, ciuman selamat pagi.."

Lucy mendengus kesal, kekasihnya sangat manja sekali.

Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Natsu, dan dengan cepat Natsu meraih bibir Lucy, mengulum, meraup dan menggigit serta menghisap nya. Ciuman selamat pagi ini sangat panas. Dengan bodohnya, Lucy terbuai akan ciuman pagi itu dan tak terasa, Natsu tengah memainkan buah dadanya dan meremasnya. Tubuh keduanya masih dibalut oleh selimut.

Pintu terbuka lebar oleh seseorang. Namun Natsu dan Lucy belum menyadarinya.

"Natsu, Lucy?" teriak seseorang wanita.

Yang merasa terpanggil langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Jangan lupakan keadaan mereka berdua yang sedang sama-sama telanjang.

Disana terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya cantik berambut pink seperti Natsu tengah menutup mulutnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Natsu malah balik bertanya. "Ibu? Sedang apa ibu disini?"

"Ah maafkan ibu Natsu, ibu tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang membuat cucu untuk ibu.." dengan raut wajah tak berdosa. Grandine malah tertawa bahagia didalam hati. "Yasudah, lanjutkan saja ya kalian berdua.."

"Tidak akan!" Teriak Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

.

.

Natsu dan Lucy memutuskan untuk segera mandi karena kedatangan sang ibu yang tak diduga-duga. Mereka kini tengah duduk dan menyantap sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh Grandine.

"Ibu kenapa kesini tidak bilang-bilang?" tanya Natsu kesal.

"Ya kan ibu merindukanmu Natsu."

"Tapi kan ibu bisa bilang dulu padaku kan?"

"Sudahlah Natsu tidak apa." Lucy berusaha menengahi. "Bibi apa kabar?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Bibi baik-baik saja Lucy. Wah sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu Lucy.." Grandine senyum-senyum.

"Ibu kau sangat aneh kalau senyum-senyum seperti itu.." Ucap gadis seusia Michelle yang bersurai biru.

"Hey ibu tidak aneh Wendy.." sangakal Grandine.

"Jadi, ada apa ibu kemari?" tanya Natsu serius.

Sang ibu hanya mendengus. "Natsu, aku hanya ingin bertemu anak dan calon menantuku, hanya itu saja. Dan tak kusangka proses pembuatan cucuku sudah berjalan dengan cepat.."

Mendengar perkataan Grandine, wajah Lucy kini memerah karena mengingat bagaimana dirinya dan sang kekasih Tercyduk oleh calon mertua.

"Haha maafkan atas kejadian pagi ini, Bibi." Lucy sangat malu sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa Lucy. Aku senang bahwa kamu yang akan menjadi istri Natsu, oh aku lupa, kalau kamu sudah menjadi istri Natsu secara biologis.."

Wajah Natsu bersemu merah. "Ibu hentikan itu, Wendy belum cukup umur untuk mendengarnya.." itu memang benar karena Wendy sedari tadi malu mendengar percakapan sang ibu dan kakak-kakaknya yang vulgar dan sudah masuk ke rate 18+.

"Hahaha maaf maaf.." Kekeh Grandine.

Memang, ibu Natsu Dragneel adalah orang yang rempong, sangat suka becanda dan sangat cantik tentunya. Buktinya kedua anaknya bisa tampan dan cantik, dan jangan lupakan bahwa ayahnya yang tampan dan gagah.

"Yasudah, ibu dan Wendy mau pergi dulu bersama ayahmu karena ada pertemuan penting."

"Ayah? Apa dia disini juga?" tanya Natsu.

"Iya, kamu juga harus cepat bersiap-siap Natsu. Kami kemari ingin menjemputmu dan besok kamu harus sudah berada di Magnolia."

Hati Lucy langsung patah ketika medengar ucapan ibunda Natsu. Bukankah masih ada waktu beberapa hari lagi? Tapi kenapa harus dipercepat? Lucy hanya diam mematung, seakan ia adalah benda yang tidak bergerak.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah masih ada waktu beberapa hari lagi?" ucap Natsu kesal.

"Iya memang seperti itu Natsu, tapi bukankah lebih cepat malah lebih baik? Sehingga masalah cepat terselesaikan dan kita bisa melamar Lucy secepatnya.." Ibunda pun menasehati. "Selebihnya, ayahmu akan mengatakan semuanya padamu, Natsu.."

Pria pinkish itu hanya menatap nanar kekasihnya. Ia tak rela harus berpisah secepat ini dengan sang kekasih. Ia tak ingin hal ini cepat terjadi.

"Luce?" panggil Natsu lembut.

Lucy pun menoleh dan menatap Natsu dengan mata berlinangnya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Ya tidak apa-apa Natsu. Aku akan menunggu. Lagipula aku bisa mengunjungimu saat aku ada waktu.." Lucy berusaha untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Natsu dan keluarganya.

"Ya aku pun akan menunggumu kesana. Aku mencintaimu.." Natsu langsung memeluk tubuh Lucy dengan erat. Didekapnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan tak berniat untuk melepaskannya sedetikpun. Namun situasi berkata lain. Kini ayah Natsu datang ke apartemen dan menjemput Natsu untuk pulang ke Magnolia.

"Lucy maafkan aku.." Ujar seorang pria paruh baya.

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya paman tak apa.." balas Lucy lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Nah ayo Natsu kita bereskan barang-barangmu.."Ajak Lucy dan dibantu oleh Grandine dan Wendy. Sedangkan Igneel menunggu disofa sembari menelpon klien.

Setelah selesai membereskan semua barang yang penting, keluarga Dragneel itu berjalan kearah mobil kecuali Natsu.

Natsu dan Lucy masih berhadapan dan bertatapan. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka berpelukan lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Lucy tak bisa menahan tangisannya kali ini, air mata lolos dengan mudahnya dari mata Lucy. Ia menangis dan terisak.

Masih dipelukan Natsu, Lucy terus menangis tak henti-henti. Natsu tak menghentikannya, ia pun pilu medengar isakan Lucy yang semakin keras. Ia hanya bisa memeluk wanitanya dan menghujami Lucy dengan ciumannya.

"Lucy sayang, aku pergi dulu.. aku janji aku akan kembali secepatnya untuk melamarmu, menjadikanmu satu-satunya dihidupku.. aku mencintaimu Lucy Heartfilia.." bisik Natsu tepat pada telinga Lucy.

"Um aku akan terus menunggumu. Aku akan selalu setia dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu Natsu Dragneel.."

.

.

.

.

 _Meeting is the beginning of separation, so far the separation will be the beginning of meeting. There's no eternal in this world, togetherness too is never for Forever._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Im back again guys. How about this chapter? Bad or Good? Yah pokoknya menurut author sih lumayan. Gak bagus dan ga terlalu buruk juga. Thor kenapa misahin Natsu sama Lucy? Biarin aja suka suka author dong wkwkwk.**

 **Yosh author mau ngebales Review dulu.**

 _Rdragneel7 : Beneran nih? Wah makasih pokoknya author seneng kalau Rdragneel7-san suka._

 _Hannah : wah jangan-jangan lagi? Coba bener ga tebakannya kalau Lucy hamil? Whahaha_

 _Guest : Aduh author ga bisa ngehamilin Lucy secara author ini cewek dan hanya Natsu yang bisa buat Lucy hamil whahaha._

 _Guest : Entahlah, coba tebak hayo si Lisanna ga yang jadi orang ketiga? Wkwkwk._

 _Justfan : oke ini udah update.._

 _Guest : Guest-san tolong dong kalau review pake nickname soalnya aku bingung balesinnya, Guest lagi-guest lagi. Btw thanks sudah mereview I love you guys:****_

 _Miyuu : Wahh author juga penasaran gimana jadinya kwkwkwk_

 _Reader : ini udah up nihh…_

 _Guest-san : Thanks sudah mengikuti Complicated Love.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah untuk para Guest-san tolong yah pake nick-name biar enak manggilnya hehehe. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti Complicated Love sampe chapter 6.**

 **Author harap readers sekalian suka dengan cerita ini.**

 **Seperti biasa** **author ingatkan lagi untuk meREVIEW atau memFOLLOW dan FAVORITE kan cerita ini jika kalian menyukainya** **sebagai apresiasi untuk author sendiri dan untuk menghargai author yang telah membuat cerita..** **Terimakasih...**

 **Oh iya satu lagi, author** **sudah** **ngepublish Nalu short story, jadi jangan lupa baca yaa** **yang berjudul Sweet As Like Honey** ***Smilee**

 **Thanks for all Reviewers-san. I love You..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nantikan kelanjutannya di Chapter_ _7_


	8. Chapter 7

**Yoo Minna, author balik lagi dengan Fanfiction Complicated Love**

 **Warning: Typo, alur berantakan dan rated M**

 **Pokoknya Dont like? Dont scrool down!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Complicated Love_**

 ** _Chapter 7 : Natsu's Wish (Keinginan Natsu)_**

 ** _Natsu D x Lucy H_**

 ** _Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Original Story by Cattleya Dragneel_**

 ** _Rated : M_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bintang terlihat jauh, namun aku bisa melihat keindahannya meski terdapat jarak yang memisahkan kita._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya, namun aku bisa memandangnya, dan mencintainya._

 _Akanku capai kemanapun kau pergi_

 _Meskipun bintang tak dapat ku genggam, tapi anganku akan terus berharap._

 _Selalu berharap untuk tetap bersamamu bintangku._

 _You're my Star's!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Hari ini tepat 12 hari kepulangan Natsu ke Magnolia. Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya, namun tentu saja sangat besar perbedaan yang dialami olehku. Ketiadaan Natsu disisiku membuat hidupku terasa hampa, setengah jiwaku serasa melayang entah kemana.

Ya tuhan aku sangat merindukannya, merindukan Natsu, Natsu-ku tercinta. Aku rela menukarkan seluruh ragaku untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang ini.

Sepi ini selalu mengusikku, rindu ini selalu menghantuiku, hati ini tak bisa tenang sampai kedua mataku melihatnya, memandang kekasihku tercinta. Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu selalu menghubungiku disela kesibukannya, dia selalu perhatian kepadaku meskipun dia sangat keteteran dengan tugasnya saat ini. Itulah hal yang membuatku selalu merindukan kekasih pink-ku yang satu ini.

' _Luce apa kamu sudah makan?'_

' _Luce apa kamu baik-baik saja?'_

' _Luce aku mengkhawatirkanmu!'_

' _Luce aku merindukanmu..'_

' _Luce aku mencintaimu..'_

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu terdengar ditelingaku. Suara baritone nya selalu terasa digendang telingaku seakan menyadarkan aku bahwa ia kini sudah berada jauh di Magnolia. Lagi-lagi aku sedih karena harus berpisah dengannya.

Seperti yang sudah aku rencanakan, aku ingin berkunjung ke Magnolia, tepatnya untuk bertemu makhluk pink yang sangat kurindukan itu.

"Hahhhhh sepertinya aku harus bawa pil yang banyak.." Ucap Lucy sembari terkekeh.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Natsu sayang.." gumamnya sembari menatap senja dari balik jendela kantornya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Heartfilia Mansion**

Malam telah tiba, seluruh anggota Heartfilia berkumpul diruang makan keluarga. Sejak Natsu pulang, Lucy selalu pulang kerumah sebelum jam makan malam tanpa telat sedikitpun. Michelle yang selalu makan berdua dengan sang ayah pun sangat senang karena sang kakak sekarang selalu ikut _dinner_ bersama.

"Lucy, apa kamu jadi berangkat ke Magnolia?" tanya Jude.

Lucy yang sedang meminum airnya pun terhenti. "Um iya papa, besok lusa aku berangkat kesana."

"Berapa lama kamu disana Lucy?"

"Mungkin sekitar 3 Hari, karena besoknya aku ada pertemuan dengan kelompokku."

"Oh begitu.." Jude meminum air putihnya. "Kalau begitu nanti papa ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuk Igneel dan Grandine."

"Sesuatu?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Iya, hanya sedikit oleh-oleh saja…" ucap Jude santai.

"Papa apa Michelle boleh ikut?" tanya Michelle yang sedari tadi menyimak.

Jude menjawab "Tidak boleh Michelle. Kamu kan sekolah."

"Hummm padahal aku ingin tahu bagaimana kota Magnolia.." Michelle kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti seekor ikan.

Lucy yang duduk disampingnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan adik semata wayangnya itu. Lucy pun menarik bibir Michelle yang mengerucut sambil tertawa.

"Jangan jadi anak yang bandel kamu Michelle! haha" Lucy masih tertawa.

Sedangkan Michelle hanya kesal karena digoda sang kakak.

"Nee-san bewhwentii mewnwarwik bwibwir kwuhh…" Michelle mencoba menghentikan aksi sang kakak yang kelewat jahil menurutnya.

"Pfffff baiklah baiklah…" Lucy akhirnya melepaskannya.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua putrinya yang bisa dibilang konyol itu.

Makan malam pun telah berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan aktivitasnya, seperti Michelle yang memilih untuk belajar dan memutar musik, atau ayahnya yang membaca berita diinternet. Sedangkan Lucy memilih untuk pergi kekamarnya, dan mengetik novelnya.

Lucy kini berada dikamarnya. Disana sangat senyap, tentu saja karena kamarnya berada dilantai 2 dan meskipun berada selantai dengan kamar Michelle, namun kamar Michelle jauh dari kamar Lucy.

Disana ia merebahkan diri dikasurnya setelah melakukan olahraga ringan agar makanan yang dimakannya tidak membuat tubuhnya berlemak dan menggendut.

Ponsel pintarnya yang terletak dimeja itu tiba-tiba berbunyi, menandakan seseorang menelponnya. Lucy pun bersemangat untuk mengangkatnya.

Namun semangat itu seakan menguap dari jiwa wanita cantik itu ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

"Iya halo.. apa apa?" tanya Lucy kesal.

" _Yoo Lucy, bagaimana kabarmu malam ini? Kalau kamu badmood, lebih baik ayo antar aku membeli kue untuk Cheria dan-._ "

Tuttt Tuuttttt Tutttttt

Lucy segera mematikan sambungan telpon itu. Dalam hati ia berkata SHINEEEEEE untuk seseorang yang menelponnya malam-malam begini hanya untuk meminta menemaninya membeli kue. Enak saja..

Lalu ponsel itu berbunyi lagi sesaat kemudian, dan Lucy segera mengangkatnya tanpa melihat ponselnya.

"Hm apa lagi? Aku malas mengantarmu.." Lucy kesal dan menggerutu.

" _Luce? Apa maksudmu? Mengantar siapa?"_ tanya seseorang disebrang sana dengan nada kebingungan.

"Ehhh Natsu?" teriak Lucy yang tentunya membuat telinga seseorang disana merasa penging.

" _Iya Lucy, aku Natsu. Dan siapa yang meminta diantar heh?"_ tanya Natsu kesal.

"Um ya kamu tahu, si laki-laki menyebalkan itu…" kata-kata Lucy bermakna ambigu bagi Natsu.

" _Laki-laki? Kamu bermain dibelakangku Luce?"_ tanya Natsu lagi dengan penuh kemurkaan.

"Ehh bukan begitu sayang maksudku-." Natsu segera memotong ucapan Lucy.

" _Luce aku tidak menyangka kamu melakukan ini padaku Luce!_ " Natsu masih marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Natsu dengarkan aku!" bentak Lucy yang tak terima dituduh selingkuh.

" _Dengar apa lagi Luce?"_ tanya Natsu balik dengan nada kemarahan yang sangat kepada Lucy.

"Dengarkan aku sayang.. aku tak akan pernah melirik laki-laki lain apalagi menduakan cintamu Natsu.." Lucy berbicara dengan tenang.

" _Apakah itu hanya omong kosong Luce?_ " Natsu masih kesal.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Natsu!" Perintah Lucy. "Siapa juga yang ingin bermain dibelakang bersama laki-laki merepotkan yang bisanya bikin kesal saja." Lanjutnya.

" _Maksudmu apa Luce?"_ Natsu semakin tak mengerti.

"Iya aku takkan pernah selingkuh dengan Lyon, lelaki yang bisanya merepotkan saja. Aku sangat heran kenapa Cheria mau-maunya bersama dengan lelaki macam si Lyon itu.." Akhirnya Lucy bisa mengatakan siapa laki-laki yang dimaksud dan Lucy kini tertawa kecil.

" _Hah Lyon? Memangnya dia minta antar padamu Luce?_ " tanya Natsu yang sudah mulai sadar.

Lucy pun menjelaskan "Iya dia meminta aku mengantarnya membeli kue untuk Cheria. Kamu kan tahu kalau aku tengah bosan jadi dia mengajakku sekalian berkunjung kerumah Cheria."

Mendengar semua penjelasan Lucy, Natsu pun malu setengah mati. Tentu saja ia malu, karena ia menuduh Lucy selingkuh, berteriak-teriak ala orang kalap.

" _Luce Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu stress dengan semua ini, ditambah lagi aku harus menahan rasa rinduku padamu, jadi aku sedikit sensitif. Maaf sayang._ " Suara Natsu begitu rendah dan membuat Lucy sangat pilu mendengarnya.

"Iya sayang aku mengerti. Lagipula aku akan terus setia padamu Natsu. Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam."

" _Iya aku percaya padamu Luce._."

"Oh iya Natsu aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu kalau besok jumat aku akan berangkat kesana.."

Mendengar hal itu Natsu sumeringah " _Benarkah Luce? Ah akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu.._ "

"Um aku juga sudah tak sabar ingin dibelai dan disayang olehmu Natsu.." Lucy mengatakan dibelai dan disayang dengan nada menggoda. Sontak libido Natsu langsung naik kepermukaan.

" _Luce jangan menggoda aku, tenang saja besok kita akan melakukannya sampai kamu puas dan tak bisa bergerak lagi._." kini malah Natsu yang menggoda, bukankah tadi dia bilang jangan menggodanya? Dasar baka!

"Iya iya Natsu, akan aku layani kamu sampai terpuaskan.." kekeh Lucy. "Natsu, memangnya kamu dimana sekarang ini?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

Natsu menghela nafasnya " _Masih dikantor. Sepertinya aku akan lembur malam ini_."

"Lembur? Sampai jam berapa Natsu? Aku minta padamu untuk jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, itu tidak baik untukmu sayang.." Lucy pun mengatakannya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat khawatir, tentu saja kekasih mana yang tak khawatir jika kekasihnya lembur dan terlalu _overwork_.

" _Sampai jam 10, iya aku tahu dan aku akan berusaha untuk tidak lembur besok._."

"Jam 10 ya, tapi ini baru jam setengah 8 dan kamu masih lama disana. Pokoknya setelah pekerjaanmu selesai, kamu harus langsung pulang dan istirahat dirumah, oke?"

" _Iya sayang aku mengerti_." Natsu tersenyum disebrang sana, tentu saja Lucy tidak tahu seberapa senang Natsu diperhatikan seperti ini. " _Yasudah aku akan lanjut bekerja lagi, dan….. aku mencintaimu Lucy Heartfilia_.."

Detak jantung wanita cantik ini berdetak dan berdebar sangat kencang ketika mendengar Natsu mengucapkan kata sakral itu dengan nada maskulin. Ah rasanya ingin sekali Lucy melumat bibir Natsu sekarang juga.

"Um aku juga sangat mencintaimu Natsu…"

Dalam hati Lucy, ia menyemangati Natsu " _Semangat kerjanya sayangku.._ " sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disisi lain, Natsu tersenyum senang setelah mendengar kabar dari kekasih pirangnya itu. Sejujurnya ia sangat sibuk, namun ia menyempatkan waktunya untuk mendengarkan suara kekasih cantiknya itu. Ingin rasanya Natsu mencium, mencumbu dan meniduri Lucy saat ini juga, namun itu hal yang mustahil karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua..

Pria _pinkish_ itu hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, namun tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah berada didekat pintu ruangan itu.

"Habis melepas rindu eh Direktur-sama.." ucapnya menggoda Natsu.

Dari suaranya saja Natsu sudah tahu siapa dia. Natsu melirik kearah sumber suara.

"Sekretaris mana yang menganggu bos-nya bekerja, Loke?"

"Haha maaf Natsu-sama. Yasudah saya keluar dulu, saya akan mengurus jadwal anda untuk bulan depan.."

"Ya, terimakasih Loke.."

"Sama-sama Natsu-sama.."

Loke keluar dari ruangan Natsu dan meninggalkan Natsu sendiri yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya serta dokumen yang menupuk dimejanya, sebenarnya Loke sedikit khawatir akan keadaan bosnya yang suka sekali kerja sampai larut.

Pintu ruangan Natsu terbuka lagi, dan Natsu sangat malas melirik siapa yang membukanya. Palingan Loke yang melupakan sesuatu, karena Loke sangat sering sekali melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa Loke? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Natsu yang masih mengetik kata demi kata di pc nya itu.

"Natsu.."

Deg...

Suara itu jelas bukanlah suara milik Loke, suara ini sangat lembut dan halus. Dan ia sangat mengenal siapa pemilik suara ini. Natsu langsung mengalihkan fokusnya kepada seseorang yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Lisanna?" Natsu terkejut mendapati Lisanna berada disana.

"Iya Natsu…" jawabnya dengan suara khasnya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini Lis? Ada apa?" tanya Natsu yang masih terkejut.

Lisanna tiba-tiba berjalan kearah Natsu dan langsung menerjang tubuh Natsu yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Natsu… Natsu…." Lisanna menangis.

"Lis jangan seperti ini.. ada apa?" tanya Natsu khawatir karena tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang menangis dihadapannya, terlebih dia adalah mantan kekasihnya.

"Natsu, aku merindukanmu…"

"Lis jangan seperti ini aku mohon padamu.."

Lisanna masih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Natsu, aku masih mencintaimu Natsu. Apakah kamu tak mengerti akan hal itu?" tanya Lisanna sambil berderai air mata.

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu Lis, bukankah kamu yang meninggalkan dan menghancurkan aku?"

Tenggorokan Lisanna seakan tercekat ketika mendengar penuturan Natsu.

"Aku tahu Natsu aku salah waktu itu. Aku tahu aku memang biadab karena meninggalkanmu.." ucap Lisanna dengan suara parau. "Tapi sekarang aku tahu, tidak ada laki-laki lain yang memiliki perasaan sebesar dirimu padaku Natsu.." lanjutnya.

Natsu hanya diam. Ia semakin sesak dan sakit hati karena mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Kenapa sekarang Lisanna?" tanya Natsu dengan suara baritone nya yang merendah.

"Kenapa sekarang kau kembali padaku disaat aku berusaha melupakanmu Lisanna?" kini Natsu berteriak kepada wanita berambut silver yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Natsu maafkan aku Natsu.." Lisanna terus menangis dan merengek.

"Kau tak tahu kan bagaimana sulitnya aku melupakanmu Lis? Bertahun tahun kita menjalin cinta tapi kau merusak ikatan cinta kita dengan seenaknya!" Natsu masih berbicara dengan nada meninggi dan hampir berteriak.

Pria _pinkish_ itu menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

Natsu kini sudah tenang dan berbicara seperti biasa. "Lebih baik kau pulang Lis… aku lelah…"

Wanita silver itu menarik tangan Natsu dan mendekapnya didadanya. "Tidak Natsu, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin terus berada disisimu selagi pacarmu tidak ada!" Lisanna masih kekeh dan terus mengapitkan tangan Natsu didadanya.

"Baiklah, aku yang pergi." Natsu melepaskan tangan Lisanna yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan paksa.

"Apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk kita bersama Natsu?" tanya Lisanna masih berderai air mata.

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan kedua Natsu.." lanjutnya.

Natsu langsung membereskan peralatannya, menutup laptopnya dengan kasar, dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya. Ia takmenghiraukan Lisanna yang masih menangis.

Pria itu melangkah menjauh dari Lisanna yang masih berdiri mematung didekat meja kerja Natsu.

"Natsu, aku akan terus menunggumu Natsu.." perkataan Lisanna membuat Natsu terhenti didepan pintu.

"Terserah kau saja!" kata Natsu kasar.

Setelah Natsu meninggalkan Lisanna yang masih menangis sendirian, Lisanna keluar dari kantor dengan mata sembab dan sangat berantakan. Ia tak terima jika ia harus mengalami hal ini. Ini semua salah wanita yang telah mengambil Natsu darinya. Ini semua salah Lucy heartfilia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Natsu pulang kerumah dengan aura mematikannya. Ia sangat kesal karena kedatangan Lisanna yang selalu menggoyahkan hatinya. Ia kembali mengenang rasa sakitnya dihancurkan berkeping-keping seperti itu, ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Tidak akan untuk yang kedua kali.

Natsu berjalan dan sang ibunda sudah menyambutnya.

"Anakku sayang, kamu pulang terlambat lagi.." Grandine mengambil tas milik Natsu.

"Iya ibu, aku habis lembur.." ucapnya lesu.

"Yasudah cepatlah pergi mandi dan ayo makan malam."

"Iya ibu.."

Natsu melangkah kearah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dan lantai 2 rumah itu. Natsu berjalan dengan perasaan kesal, ia pun sedikit melamun dan-

DUKKK

"ITAIIIIII ONII-CHAN.." Wendy berteriak melengking hingga menyadarkan Natsu.

Dan ternyata Natsu tak sengaja menabrak Wendy.

"Nii-chan sedang apa sih? Jalan itu lihat-lihat jangan ngelamun.." gerutu Wendy yang masih memegang hidungnya yang memerah karena menabrak dada bidang sang kakak.

"Iyaa maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi.." ucap Natsu santai.

"Huh dasar, jangan berfikiran mesum terus makanya.." ejek Wendy.

CTAKKKKK

Urat siku muncul diwajah tampan Natsu "Hah? Apa kau bilang gadis kecil?" kini Natsu menarik hidung Wendy yang masih sakit, dan sekarang tambah sakit.

"Kyaaaa Lepaskan Oni-chan, sakit oi sakittt…"

Mendengar teriakan Wendy, Grandine yang dari tadi berada tak jauh dari sana, pun berteriak kepada kedua anaknya yang bandel itu.

Grandine memasang aura mematikannya "NATSU, SUDAH LEPASKAN ADIKMU! CEPAT MANDI DAN TURUN UNTUK MAKAN! WENDY JUGA JANGAN MENGGODA KAKAKMU, SINI BANTU IBU MENYIAPKAN MAKAN MALAM!" teriak ibu dua anak itu. Kemana sikap lemah lembutnya barusan? Entahlah sepertinya sudah hilang ditelan bumi.

Natsu melepaskan hidung mancung Wendy, lalu Wendy segera menjauh dan setelah jarak mereka sudah sedikit jauh, gadis cantik itu menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek Natsu.

"Wleeeeee…"

Urat siku-siku bertambah banyak yang tercetak jelas disudut dahi Natsu.

"KUSO-GAKII.."

Mendengar amukan Natsu, Wendy langsung berlari menuju ibunya, tentu saja sang ibu bisa mendengar teriakan Natsu.

"Ibu, Natsu-nii sangat menyeramkan..." engah Wendy.

TUKKKKKK..

Grandine menjitak putri semata wayangnya. "Itu karena kamu yang menggoda kakakmu.."

"Ehee.." Wendy menunjukan raut tak berdosanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

.

.

.

Pria _pinkish_ itu menghela nafasnya.

"Huhhh…. Aku sangat bimbang sekarang ini…"

Natsu memenjamkan matanya, dan mencoba untuk mengingat masa-masa ia bersama Lucy. Namun anehnya, ia merasa tak nyaman. Kenangan yang hanya terukir dalam rentang waktu sekitar 6 bulan itu terasa sedikit.

"Sialan!" umpat Natsu.

Natsu melagkah menuju kamar mandi. Dengan kasar, Natsu melepaskan pakaiannya, dan melemparnya kekeranjang baju kotor.

Ia mengguyur kepalanya yang terasa panas dengan air dingin dari _shower,_ dan ia pun bergegas untuk menyelesaikan ritual bersih-bersih tubuhnya.

Natsu keluar dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia langsung menuju kearah lemari dan mengambil pakaian santainya.

Merasakan perutnya yang kelaparan, tanpa buang waktu ia langsung menuju keruang makan keluarga Dragneel untuk dinner bersama keluarganya.

.

.

.

Diruang makan itu, Igneel, Grandine dan Wendy sudah duduk dan menunggu Natsu.

"Ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Natsu yang segera mendudukan dirinya dikursi.

"Ya, tadi siang Ayah pulang dari Paris.."

Natsu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, kenapa tumben sekali jam segini baru makan malam? Ini sudah hampir jam 9." Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Kebetulan sekali, Ibu, Ayahmu dan Wendy baru pulang dari sebuah acara, dan kami belum makan sama sekali, jadi kami memutuskan untuk dinner saja dirumah." Kini Grandine yang menjawab rasa penasaran Natsu.

Lagi-lagi Natsu mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita makan, Aku sudah lapar sekali.." celoteh Wendy yang tidak bisa diam seperti burung beo.

Keluarga Dragneel itu melangsungkan acara makannya dengan tenang dan khidmat. Setelah semua selesai, Igneel pun bertanya kepada Natsu.

"Natsu, bagaimana dengan kabar Lucy?"

"Lucy baik-baik saja. Besok dia akan berangkat keMagnolia."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Grandine memancarkan aura senangnya. "Benarkahh? Wahh Ibu harus menyediakan kamar untuk Lucy-chan- ehhh atau Lucy tidur bersama Natsu saja yaaa.." kini Grandine yang tidak bisa diam. Sudah jelas sifat berisik Wendy dan Natsu turun dari siapa kan?

"IBUU.." teriak Natsu syok karena tak menyangka bahwa sebegitu inginkah ia segera menimang cucu.

Igneel hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan istrinya yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Jadi untuk pertunangan kalian, bagaimana Natsu?" tanya Igneel lagi.

"Ya terpaksa harus ditunda.." Ucap Natsu.

"Maafkan aku Natsu, andai saja semua ini tidak terjadi, pasti pernikahan kalian sudah didepan mata.." Igneel sangat menyesal atas ketidak becusannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Lucy juga menerimanya.."

"Syukurlah.." ucap Igneel dan Grandine bersamaan.

Natsu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yasudah, aku akan kekamar dulu masih banyak file yang harus diselesaikan.."

"Jangan sampai _overwork_ ya Natsu.." Grandine menasehati. Dan Natsu langsung bergegas kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Buliran airmata menjatuhi pelupuk matanya. Entah berapa banyak air mata yang terjatuh, ia tak bisa menghitungnya.

"Natsu, aku menginginkanmu. Bagaimanpun caranya aku harus mendapatkanmu kembali Natsu!"

Wanita berambut silver itu berucap dengan penuh keyakinan dan dengan mata yang berkilat penuh amarah.

Ia pun mengetikan beberapa kata pada ponselnya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu.."

Dan semenit kemudian balasan dari pesan itu datang.

" _Oke, aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu Lisanna.."_

Setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut Lisanna pun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih.."

.

.

.

.

File demi file telah ia periksa dan revisi. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Kantuk pun akhirnya menyerang Natsu. Dengan terpaksa Natsu harus mengistirahatkan matanya ini. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Dan bersiap bertemu sang kekasih didalam mimpinya.

 **Natsu's Dream**

Disebuah bangku panjang yang terdapat dipinggiran sebuah danau. Air didanau itu begitu tenang dan menyejukan mata.

Sekarang ini, Natsu tengah berbaring dan tidur dibangku itu, merasakan hembusan angin yang menentramkan jiwa. Merasakan belaian lembut dihelaian rambutnya pinknya, membuat helaian itu menari-nari.

"Natsu…" panggil suara lembut yang ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini..

Dengan cepat, Natsu pun bangun dari posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk dan memandang seseorang yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Natsu tersenyum lembut kepada gadis itu.

"Lisanna.." panggil Natsu.

Gadis bernama Lisanna itu mendekat dan segera mencium bibir Natsu dengan mesra. Natsu membiarkan Lisanna yang mendominasi ciumannya kali ini. Kini posisi Natsu tengah memangku Lisanna yang duduk dipahanya sembari berciuman dengan mesra.

Natsu masih membiarkan Lisanna menguasai tubuh Natsu, dan membiarkannya memiliki Natsu, namun mereka tak bisa melakukannya karena mereka masih bersekolah pada waktu itu.

Seragam sekolah Natsu sedikit berantakan akibat cengkraman tangan Lisanna ketika mereka berciuman.

"Natsu… aku mencintaimu.." bisik Lisanna sembari tersenyum.

Bibir Natsu tak sanggup mendeskripsikan bagaimana indahnya Lisanna, ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

Singgungan kecil terpahat diwajah tampan Natsu, yang bisa membius siapa saja perempuan yang melihatnya.

"Natsu… jadikan aku milikmu Natsu.." pinta Lisanna dengan wajahnya yang memerah serta mata sayunya, yang menggoda siapapun pria yang melihatnya.

Sesuangguhnya, Natsu sangat tergoda saat ini. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh Lisanna lebih dari ini, namun itu bukanlah cinta dan itu hanyalah nafsu semata jika ia menuruti keinginannya sekarang.

"Lisanna, kita belum bisa melakukannya. Kita sekarang kelas 12 dan tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menjadikanmu miliku seutuhnya.."

Sekarang Natsu yang berbalik mencium Lisanna sekilas.

"Tapi kan kita sudah bertunangan Natsu, jadi tidak masalah kan kita melakukannya?"

"Tidak sayang, aku ingin menyentuhmu ketika kau sudah menjadi istriku.."

Natsu kini berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya dan mengulurkan tangannya "Ayo kita kekelas, bel sudah berbunyi tuh…"

Lisanna menerima uluran tangan itu "Umm…"

Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

Ketika mimpi itu hendak berlanjut, Natsu langsung bangun dan tersadar.

 **Natsu's Dream End**

"Sialan aku memimpikan kenangan bersama Lisanna lagi!" Natsu pun berdecih…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam ini adalah hari kedatangan Lucy ke-Magnolia. Butuh 4 jam dengan pesawat untuk mencapai sana. Dalam hati kecil Lucy, ia sangat senang sekali karena hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan makhluk pink yang selalu menghantuinya dikala tidur.

"Natsu aku merindukanmu…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Lucy telah mendarat dibandara Magnolia dengan selamat. Begitupula Natsu sudah menunggu kedatangan Lucy dilobi bandara.

Lucy tersenyum ketika mendapati sang kekasih berdiri dan balik menatapnya.

Dengan cepat Lucy menerjang tubuh Natsu dan memeluknya erat. Natsu membalas memeluk erat tubuh Lucy dan mencium bibir Lucy lembut.

"Ayo kita kerumah. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggumu.."

Entah apa yang Lucy rasakan, ada yang berbeda dari Natsu. Sikap Natsu padanya sangatlah berbeda. Lucy merasa Natsu seperti sedang melamun dan memikirkan hal lain. Namun Lucy segera menepis hal itu, membuang jauh-jauh perasangka sialan itu.

Mereka berdua kini berada didalam mobil sport Natsu yang sangat mewah, namun Lucy merasakan ketidaknyamanan dan kegelisahan padahal saat ini ia bersama sang kekasih, bukan karena mobil Natsu yang membuatnya tak nyaman, namun sikap Natsu yang kini hanya diam saja.

"Natsu.." panggil Lucy lembut..

Seseorang yang dipanggil itu masih tidak bergeming.

"NATSU.." Lucy sedikit berteriak untuk menyadarkan seseorang disampingnya.

Natsu yang terkejut langsung menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Natsu masih sedikit terkejut dan kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kamu tidak bergeming sama sekali.." tanya Lucy balik.

"Aku? Ah aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Natsu.

Aneh mendengar jawaban Natsu, Lucy merenyitkan alisnya. Natsu kini kembali fokus menyetir mobil dan kembali hening.

' _Aku baik-baik saja? Jawaban apa itu?_ ' kesal Lucy dalam hati.

Lucy masih memerhatikan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat aneh itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Dragneel Mansion, keadaaan dan suasana didalam mobil itu sangat hening, bahkan suara hembusan nafas pun seakan tidak terdengar sama sekali. Lucy sangat membenci hal ini, kemana Natsu yang ia rindukan selama ini?

.

Sesampainya di Mansion, Lucy dan Natsu turun dari mobil dan menyuruh pelayan untuk membawakan koper kecil milik Lucy.

Kedatangan Lucy disambut baik oleh keluarga Natsu.

"Lucy sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Grandine sambil berpelukan dengan Lucy.

"Aku baik-baik saja bibi.." Lucy tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau keadaan Jude bagaimana?" sekarang Igneel yang bertanya.

"Keadaan Papa sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi ia masih harus check up dengan rutin, jadi untuk sekarang ini ia tidak bisa keluar jauh.."

"Ah benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku sangat senang mendengar kalau Jude sekarang sudah sembuh.."

"Iya paman, terimakasih atas bantuannya.." Lucy menundukan kepalanya tanda berterimakasih.

"Harusnya kamu berterimakasih pada Natsu.." ucap Igneel sambil tersenyum.

Lucy kini memandang kekasihnya "Terimakasih Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum tulus.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun demi dirimu Luce.." Natsu tersenyum.

Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Lucy blushing berat dan kedua orang tua Natsu hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Nah Lucy pasti sangat lelah, jadi Natsu kamu antarkan Lucy kekamarnya.." Grandine memerintahkan Natsu untuk menemani Lucy.

"Tanpa disuruh pun akan aku lakukan ibu.." kini Natsu merangkul Lucy dengan mesra dan meninggalkan Grandine dan Igneel yang sedang senang bukan main.

"Ah sepertinya cucu kita akan hadir sebentar lagi sayang.." kekeh Grandine pada Igneel.

"Ya kita lihat saja nanti…" Igneel pun ternyata sama, ia sangat menanti kehadiran keluarga Dragneel yang baru.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disinilah Natsu dan Lucy sekarang, mereka berada dikamar Lucy yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar Natsu. Meraka telah selesai menaruh barang-barang Lucy yang tidak banyak itu.

Natsu menggandeng tangan Lucy dan menariknya keluar kamar yang akan ditempati Lucy. Dan langkah mereka menuju kekamar Natsu. Setelah mereka masuk kedalam, Natsu menutup pintu serapat mugkin dan menguncinya. Natsu merebahkan diri dikasurnya dan menatap Lucy. Lalu pria _pinkish_ menepuk-nepuk kasur, itu adalah isyarat seakan ia berkata 'Kemarilah, berbaring denganku…'

Lucy menurut dan ikut merebahkan dirinya dikasur, tepat disamping Natsu dengan lengan Natsu sebagai bantalan nya. Wanita itu menghirup aroma ruangan itu dengan pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat bagaimana aroma kekasihnya. Aroma itu sama dengan aroma ruangan ini. Aroma yang sangat memabukan.

"Natsu, aku merindukanmu.." kini Lucy memeluk Natsu erat.

Tak ingin kehilangan moment itu, Natsu balas memeluk Lucy "Aku juga merindukanmu, Luce.."

Lucy membenamkan wajahnya didada leher Natsu. Lalu terdengar isakan kecil dan langsung membuat Natsu panik setengah mati.

"Luce ada apa Luce? Kenapa kamu menangis?" Natsu menggoyangkan badan Lucy lembut.

Wanita cantik itu masih terisak dileher Natsu dan enggan menunjukan wajahnya.

"Luce? Hey katakan ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan raut kekhawatiran.

Namun, Lucy masih tak mau menatap Natsu. Dengan terpaksa, Natsu langsung menjauhkan tubuh Lucy dan menindih tubuh Lucy sehingga kini wajah Lucy yang sembab bisa terlihat jelas oleh mata onyx itu.

Natsu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat wajah sedih Lucy. Matanya sembab padahal menangis sebentar. Natsu sangat panik melihatnya.

"Luce ada apa?" tanya Natsu masih panik.

Lucy hanya menggeleng.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah Luce!" desak Natsu.

Bukannya membuat Lucy berbicara, air mata Lucy malah semakin deras.

"Luce…" panggil Natsu.

"Katakanlah apapun itu Luce? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" lanjut Natsu.

Kini Lucy mulai berbicara meski enggan mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Ada apa denganmu Natsu? Hikss hikksss…. Kamu berbeda, kamu tidak seperti biasanya..hikssss" isak Lucy.

Natsu kini berfikir keras _. 'Aku berbeda? Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah..'_

"Apa maksudmu Luce?" tanya Natsu tak mengerti.

"Kamu dingin padaku. Apa kamu tak menyadarinya?" Lucy menyeka air matanya dengan kasar "Sedari tadi kita bertemu kamu terus mendiamkan aku.." kini Lucy semakin merasakan sesak didadanya.

' _Aku mendiamkan Luce? Aku bersikap dingin pada Luce? Apakah itu aku?'_ Natsu terus bertanya-tanya. Ia pun kembali mengingat kejadian hari ini.

' _Sialan!_ ' umpatnya dalam hati. _'Kenapa aku menumpahkan rasa kesalku pada Lucy?'_

"Luce maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Luce.." kini Natsu mengelus wajah Lucy lembut. "Maafkan aku sayang.."

"Jadi kenapa? Apa alasanmu melakukan semua ini?" tanya Lucy yang membuat hati Natsu merasakan tusukan tajam.

"Aku sedang memikirkan masalah pekerjaan, kamu tahu sendiri kan aku sibuk sekarang ini.." jawab Natsu. Apakah Natsu berbohong? Tentu saja, ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa semalam Lisanna menemuinya kan?

"Apakah benar seperti itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja Luce, aku takkan pernah mengkhianatimu.."

Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Lucy masih gelisah dan sedikit ragu dengan Natsu. Tentu saja Lucy adalah wanita yang peka.

"Baiklah…" Lucy mengalah dan lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan keraguan dihatinya ini. Ia akan berusaha untuk mempercayai kekasihnya.

Natsu kini tersenyum melihat Lucy yang sudah tak menangis lagi. Ia pun menerjang bibir ranum Lucy dan mengulumnya hangat. Ia melapiaskan rindu yang sudah ia tahan selama ini, padahal mereka tidak bertemu sekitar 2 minggu.

Ciuman ini didominasi oleh Natsu dan Lucy tak mau mengalah. Sekali-kali ia menginginkan dirinya menguasai permainan ini.

Tubuh Natsu mengapit tubuh indah Lucy, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Lucy yang balik menindihnya.

"Luce?" tanya Natsu masih terkejut dengan perlakuan tak biasa kekasihnya.

"Sekali-kali bolehkan aku yang mendominasinya Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang menggoda.

Pria itu tersenyum jail "Coba saja kalau kau bisa.." Natsu menyeringai.

Kini Lucy yang mengendalikan ciuman panas itu, dan Natsu tak ingin mengalah begitu saja. Pada tahap selanjutnya, Natsu yang kembali memegang alih permainan itu.

Keadaan mereka berdua kini sudah tak lagi berbusana. Tubuh mereka berdua tak terhalang sehelai benangpun.

Ketika mereka hampir memulainya, Lucy melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Natsu tunggu sebentar…" Lucy menghentikan Natsu yang sudah tak tahan lagi,

"Ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu kesal.

"Aku belum meminum pil.." Lucy hendak bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri tasnya.

Namun, sepasang tangan kekar itu menghentikannya. Natsu menarik Lucy dan menindihnya.

"Sekarang kamu tidak membutuhkan pil itu.." ujar Natsu yang kini membenamkan wajahnya dipepotongan leher Lucy.

"Hey apa maksudmu Natsu? Kalau seperti itu nanti aku akan mengan-." Sebelum Lucy mengatakannya sampai tuntas, Natsu kini memandang wajah Lucy lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, aku menginginkannya Luce.." Natsu menunjukan grins andalanya hanya kepada Lucy.

Wanita cantik itu tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaannya saat ini. Natsu menginginkan seorang anak? Bukan hanya anak biasa, melainkan anaknya bersama Lucy?

Rasanya, Lucy adalah wanita terberuntung didunia ini, ia adalah wanita yang paling bahagia dialam semesta ini.

Lucy tersenyum kearah Natsu, senyum penuh arti dan sangat tulus.

' _Iya, aku tak butuh lagi pil itu. Karena Natsu menginginkannya, dan akupun menginginkan hal yang sama..'_

.

.

Sementara itu, Grandine yang ingin melihat keadaan Lucy pun naik kelantai 2 dan hendak mengunjungi Lucy dikamarnya. Grandine terkejut ketika mendapati kamar Lucy kosong dan masih rapih. Lalu Grandine melirik sekilas kekamar sang putra yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Lucy.

Ibu 2 anak itu menghampiri pintu dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Namun nihil karena dikunci, lalu terdengar suara gairah sepasang kekasih dari balik pintu itu. Nyonya Dragneel itu hanya menyeringai dan kembali terkekeh senang.

"Sepertinya cucuku sedang dalam proses.." kekehnya lagi..

.

.

.

Natsu dan Lucy merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar ditubuh mereka. 2 minggu adalah waktu yang sulit dilalui oleh mereka berdua. Namun, kesulitan itu tak bertahan lama, dan kini sudah berlalu. Itulah pikir mereka saat ini.

Natsu semakin gencar menggerakan kejantannannya, tubuh mereka berdua pun terasa sangat panas, mereka bedua terbakar gairah.

"Ahhhh hahhh Ahhhhh Nat-suhh… Aku mencintaimu.." kata Lucy disela-sela deshannya.

"Hahhhh aku juga mencintaimu Luce…" balas Natsu disela kenikmatanya.

Bibir mereka kembali bertautan, merasakan saliva yang terus bercampur menjadi satu, menetes disela-sela bibir mereka dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh mereka yang kini mengalahkan dinginnya udara malam ini..

.

.

 _I want you to be mine_

 _I wish you stay by my side_

 _Always stay, don't let go_

 _Don't leave me_

 _I will give all things I have_

 _My life? I will give it to you_

 _I want have stong bonds with you_

 _And I want to have a something that breathes with you too_

 _Something alive_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sesuatu takkan pernah bisa berjalan sesuai kehendak dan keinginan kita selamanya. Semua kesenangan pasti akan menemui beberapa kesulitan. Apakah hal itu dapat terjadi dikehidupan tentram kita? _Nothing lasts forever! Including Love!_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Tidak ada kata-kata special untuk chapter ini. Maafkan author yang telat banget update karena jujur aja author baru ada waktu untuk buat chapter 7 ini. Author disibukan rapat kepanitiaan, dan juga kehidupan pribadi. Satu kata untuk chapter ini "Susah" dalam artian susah membuat beberapa konflik disini. Maafkan kalau chapter 7 ini rada gaje, author dengan lapang dada akan menerima semua hujatan yang diberikan reviewers uhukkkkkk….**

 **Terimakasih sudah mengikuti Complicated Love sampe chapter sekarang ini Author harap readers sekalian suka dengan cerita ini.**

 **Gomen minna, author belum bisa bales review kalian satu per satu. Mohon dimaklumi.**

 **Seperti biasa** **author ingatkan lagi untuk meREVIEW atau memFOLLOW dan FAVORITE kan cerita ini jika kalian menyukainya sebagai apresiasi untuk author sendiri dan untuk menghargai author yang telah membuat cerita.. Terimakasih...**

 **Oh iya satu lagi, author sudah ngepublish Nalu short story, jadi jangan lupa baca yaa yang berjudul Sweet As Like Honey dan Miracle :))**

 **Thanks for all Reviewers-san. I love You..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nantikan kelanjutannya di Chapter 8**_


End file.
